Deceitful Wings (discontinued, being remade)
by I Am SomeoneI Am No One
Summary: There will be blood on FullMoon Island. That was Uxie's prediction. Darkrai comes to Cresselia's island to find blood, but she entrusted him with something dear one fateful night five weeks eariler...LunarEclipseShipping, M for safety. Warnings are inside
1. A Confession Can Lead To Lots of Things

_Yet again, I have gathered ideas and plotlines from school friends and random inspiration, but they seemed to like the plotline going down here the most, so I chose this one to write about. Every one of my friends that I talked to like Darkrai… (Holds up 'Darkrai Fan' banner)_

_Every one of the Legendaries in this fiction can transform into humans, as they can in Child of Aura. This is set fifteen years before Child of Aura, and links with it, if you squint. This will be most likely completed before the end of Child of Aura. Title will make sense later. Way later. There will be a link story called 'The Legendary Diaries: Darkrai' coming up later, the first of many to come._

_WARNINGS: Very mild sexual situations, deaths, blood, some dark situations, scary situations, slight tragedy, impregnation of the male kind, angst, cursing, violence, prayer chains, and did I mention shots? Wow, the warnings were short this time around._

_I now present to you…Deceitful Wings._

* * *

"Monday, November 21, Year of the Waning Crescent Moon.

I, Cresselia, Ruler of the Crescent Moon, write this with my own hand.

I got this diary from my distant cousin, Shaymin, for my birthday. She is such a dear one!! She is one of my closest friends. Of course, I--

Darkrai is on my island. Again. I better go check this out."

Cresselia allowed the silver pen she had been writing with to drop to the ground with the black diary she had recived earlier. She had transformed into a human female with long blonde hair, magenta clips holding her hair in crescents on the sides. She was wearing a light blue dress, magenta half circles as the sleeves, and clung to her hips, while two strips of magenta covered her breasts. She was barefoot. Her eyes were a light magenta. Any regular human male would have had a nosebleed, she was so beautiful.

Cresselia walked out of her private clearing and onto the sandy beaches of her island, her home for many centuries. Full Moon Island was a ways off from its mirror island, New Moon Island, where Darkrai made his home. She could sense him a mile away, and he was on her island. Normally, this wasn't allowed, but Cresselia let it slide. Secretly, she liked him. A lot.

Out of the shadows, a human male stepped out. His hair was pure white, covering half of his face, reaching his shoulder blades, and his visible eye was a sky blue neon. His clothes were all black, and a black, torn at the ends trench-coat covered his clothes. A red collar surrounded his throat. Not surprisingly, he was barefoot as well. Something was clutched in his pale hands.

"Darkrai? What are you doing on my island?" Cresselia asked cautiously. Last time he was on her island --five months ago-- they had a glorious battle. She lost, and see didn't want to see him for several weeks after that.

"I just came to give you my best wishes, Cresselia." Darkrai replied, his visible eye glowing in the deep night. "And…" He turned away to the deep blue ocean in front of them, the waves lapping at their feet, the waning crescent setting a pale white glow on the island. He held out the thing in his hands. "Happy birthday, Cresselia."

Cresselia approached Darkrai, who set the cold thing in her outstretched hands. She gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a huge opal, about nine inches long, and four inches wide, its fire coming in shades of her eyes, hair and dress, and in other shades of purple. She ran her hand gently over its smooth surface, finding it hard to believe that such a huge and lovely gem now belonged to her. As she caressed the back, she felt something engraved on its smooth, round back. Turning the opal over, she slowly traced the engraving of their two teardrop shaped islands under their respective moon phases.

"I spent the last few weeks searching for such an opal. I found it deep in the Oreburgh coal mine. It was so beautiful, I spent ten minutes gently prying it out of the wall, for fear I would facture its beauty. Then, I found a small tool and most of my time was consumed getting all of the details right. In the end, it was more beautiful than before…beautiful…like you."

Cresselia's head shot up from the opal in her hands. Darkrai was looking in the other direction, using his foot to make designs in the sand. "I…want to be with you, Cresselia. I want to hold you…spend the rest of my life with you…"

Cresselia heard no more. She threw the opal inside of her dress pocket, used wide strides to get to Darkrai, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him deeply on the lips. Darkrai recoiled in shock, but returned the kiss. They only stopped to catch their breath.

"I…was waiting…for you…to say that…" Cresselia panted, pressing her lips against Darkrai's again. She drug him to her private clearing, articles of clothing being thrown off along the way….

* * *

Cresselia remained awake after Darkrai had fallen asleep. They had reverted to their original forms after the whole thing was done and over with. Cresselia's body yearned to sleep, but she knew she had a job to do. She placed one of her magenta wings on his forehead, gently stroking it. "Oh, Darkrai…I love you so, but…" She sighed. "I can only hope you can understand…my time left on this earth may be short, I can sense it."

She reached into a tree hollow and brought out the opal Darkrai had given her minutes before they confessed their love to each other in the most extreme way. Using her Psychic powers, she withdrew a light from the opal, which she had placed in there moments after Darkrai had finally fallen asleep. She fiddled with it for a few minutes, before cringing as the effects took toll on her body. Sighing again, she held the small light in her wings and, within moments, it was gone. Cresselia knew that her job was done.

"At least…one of us will survive if I die."

She teleported her lover back to his island. She then dove into the ocean for a late night swim. She came back up a few minutes later, and fell asleep in her clearing.

* * *

The memory of his and Cresselia's incident crashed on Darkrai as soon as he opened his eyes.

Hard.

"HOT DAMN!!" He screamed, holding his head frustration. Now, that was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to give her the opal, and leave Full Moon Island. End of story. But no. It had evolved quickly into something as drastic as….that!

Darkrai wanted to kick himself. In fact, he did. He was so frustrated at himself he barely noticed a voice in his mind, trying to speak with him.

'_Darkrai…Darrrrkkkkrai….GOD DAMMIT DARKRAI ANSWER ME!'_

The words were so loud he fell over in shock. '_Mew?_' He responded, disbelief in his voice. He hadn't heard her voice in over five years.

'_Yes, Stone-Ears. I've trying to contact you for about five minutes now. I have two things to say. The first: Way to go, Darkrai! You finally got laid!'_

'_MEW! Don't tell anyone!!'_ He screamed.

'_Sorry, sorry…I heard from Cresselia. She is my best friend, after all. The second thing: You're requested at a meeting with the Lake Trio and me on this day, five weeks from now, at Lake Valor. Make sure you get there!'_ With that, she departed from his mind.

He sighed.

It was going to be a long five weeks.

* * *

Indeed, it was not a pleasant five weeks. He was pretty much alone, except for the scarce visits from Cresselia, which he cherished. He was starting to feel sick every single day, and would rest often to rejuvenate his quickly fading stamina, which confused him greatly.

After five weeks, one of the Lake Trio was sent to fetch him. It was Uxie who had come to get him, in her human form. Her short blonde hair cupped her face, her green eyes shining brightly. The red crystal above her breasts shone crimson flecks on the ground, as did the crystals on her white pants. She was very nearly silent through the whole trip, only speaking of how she noticed he was a lot more tired than usual. She asked if he needed more time, but he refused. She closed her eyes, predicting something, but spoke nothing all the rest of the way to the warmth of Lake Valor.

Mew, Mespirit, and Azelf greeted him there, saying it was nice to see him again, which he returned. Both Mespirit and Azelf were still in their original forms, while Uxie and Mew decided to stay in their human forms. Mew was all in pink, except for the silver belt with a sapphire in the center of it wrapped around her waist. Mespirit looked a bit irritated and asked Mew, "Why did you call us to a meeting? Is it important? Or is it just another gossip thing?"

"Noooooooooo. It's real this time!"

"Yeah, you said that last time and only gave us gossip about how Latias got her head stuck in the Soul Dew's pool."

"That was serious!"

As Mespirit and Mew argued, Uxie and Azelf chatted with Darkrai about how things were going at their respective lakes and the current lay-down of what was happening on the bigger part of the Sinnoh region. Azelf finally spoke, "So, Mew told us that you and Cresselia got a bit…closer."

Darkrai was silent before he spat out, "I'm going to kill that cat."

"Cat? Where?" Mew quickly looked around. "Where's -- OH MY GOD DARKRAI YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Very funny, Mew."

"No! Really! You are bleeding!" Mespirit cut in, pure alarm in her voice. Darkrai reached down, and when his hand came back up, crimson blood dripped off his fingers. Suddenly, he became very tired, as if someone had taken a straw and had sucked out all of his energy. No longer having the strength to keep levitating, he slipped into blackness and collapsed. Mew gave a shrill scream of his name, while Uxie and Azelf rushed forward. Uxie began checking for signs of stress or internal bleeding and whatnot Azelf and Mespirit held him gently, noticing that he was in pain. "You'll be fine, Darkrai. Uxie will take good care of you until Shaymin and Cresselia come."

Shaymin was considered the healer of the Sinnoh Legendaries, as she had been exposed to many sicknesses in her homeland, she now knew how to diagnose most sicknesses, including the PokeRus, which was a good virus. It normally appeared in rare Shinies. After what seemed like an eternity, Mew came back with only Shaymin, who was carrying a large white pack on one shoulder. "Cresselia wasn't at her island!" She panted, trying to catch her breath from going so fast to get Shaymin. "She…"

Shaymin silenced her, and knelt next to the fallen Legendary and asked, "What happened here? He looks terrible."

Mew was about to say that he looked just fine before she silenced herself. She knew that Shaymin could tell if he looked bad at a glance. She said, "It was basically a blur. One moment he's fine, and then the next he's bleeding and then he collapses! Look, he's still bleeding!"

Shaymin acknowledged the fact that her white clothes were being stained by his blood. She asked to be alone, and for them to kept watch at all entryways to the lake. When she was alone, she took out a white cloth from her pack and tried to locate the bleeding. Her cheeks heating a little, she stuck her hand and the cloth under the fringed part of his body, pulling back seconds later. The cloth was stained with blood.

'Well, that's one problem solved.' She thought to herself, resettling the cloth were it needed to be. Normally, any human female would have fainted in shock of what Shaymin just did. But, Shaymin wasn't really like that. After all, the Legendaries didn't have reproductive systems unless they transformed into humans. That she was grateful for.

Then, she used her expert fingers to test if there was any eternal bleeding by gently pressing on his chest and stomach. She replaced the cloth and tested the chest. Nothing. She moved to the mid chest. Still nothing. Then, as she tested the upper stomach, nothing happened. But, when she pressed on the lower stomach, she noticed that the cloth stained a little. But, it wasn't eternal bleeding, she concluded.

'I know.' She thought to herself. 'I must ask Mew something.'

"MEW!!" She screamed, because her requested Legendary was on the other side of the lake. In a flash, Mew was at her side.

"What's wrong? Is he dieing? Is he…" She noticed the cloth and screamed, "No! Don't tell me! He's lost his pe—"

"Mew! Stop being stupid! You know we don't have reproductive systems in our original forms!" Shaymin lost it. Mew was being a bit too annoying today. "Now, Mew. Listen to me carefully. You're Cresselia's best friend, right?"

Mew nodded.

"Now…did Darkrai engage in sexual intercourse with Cresselia?"

Mew turned bright red and hissed, "He'll kill me!"

"He may die if you don't tell me this."

"Yes! Yes he did!"

"Good. Now my hypothesis has been proven correct. Did Cresselia mention something strange when you talked five weeks ago?"

"Yeah, she then told me after she had done it with Darkrai, 'I hated doing what I did to him. I really did, Mew. But, I just know it, my time may be short. So, I made sure that if I became pregnant our child would live, even if I die.' It didn't make much sense."

Shaymin was stunned. Cresselia did the unthinkable!!

"Mew, listen to me closely. This will be only between me, you, the Lake Trio, and Darkrai himself, and Cresselia if we ever find her. You're the one who likes to gossip. If anyone, and I mean anyone, finds out about what I'm going to utter, it'll be you I kill, because I sure as hell know Darkrai and the others won't tell anyone unless they have to. Alright?"

Mew gulped and nodded, reverting to her original form. Her long, pink tail slashed at the air wildly. "C'mon!! What's up with him?!"

Shaymin shuttered and said, "Cresselia transferred their child into him. She's not pregnant…he is."

Mew was speechless, and then screamed for the Lake Trio, who came flying. She repeated the news to the trio, who looked at each other worriedly.

"I'm afraid Cresselia didn't do the right thing…This will be much rougher on him than her…and, he has the greater chance of dieing." Mespirit said, resting her chin on her hands. "Why him? And not carry the child to term herself?"

"Cresselia mentioned to me that she believed that she would die soon…and I'm afraid she's right. Her shadow predicts terrible things in her future." Mew said sadly, conjuring a pink bubble and bouncing on it a little. Uxie, who's eyes remained closed almost the whole time, then opened them and said, "My prediction was correct, then. On the way here, I noticed that Darkrai's stamina was not as good as it used to be. So, I tried to look into the future…and I saw blood on Full Moon Island. Cresselia will or will not live to see her child. And the odds are against her."

Mew stopped bouncing and sat on her bubble. She looked ready to cry, as did Shaymin. "He'll be heartbroken." Mew said, furiously wiping a tear off her cheek before anyone could notice.

"Indeed, Mew, he will…But, there is nothing we can do. We must let nature take its own course, and flow with time and space." Azelf said softly. Mespirit, who had been chasing her tails, as she always did when she was nervous or worried, stopped short, dizzy. She then dove into Lake Valor, and came back up a few minutes later, holding a white seashell in her hand, which was odd, because this was a lake. The other two of the trio gathered around their sister. "What is that?"

"That is a seashell. They're not found in lakes." Mespirit said slowly, as if Azelf was dumb. She smacked her upside the head.

"I knew that!"

"I tease, I tease. This is a rare shell that is made only in our lakes. This makes a sound if someone is lying or not. Mew, tell a lie."

"I'm a man!" She said happily, striking a pose. The shell gave a low hum. "There you have it." Mespirit said. She tossed it back in the lake. "That has to stay there. It can be deadly in the wrong hands."

"Deadly?"

They all whipped around to see Shaymin perfectly erect, holding the bloody cloth in one hand, helping Darkrai sit up with the other, who had apparently come to. She looked worried, as did the other Legendaries.

What were they going to tell him?

* * *

There you have it! Longest first chapter to date, and the only one in my fictions were you find out in the first chapter! But Darkrai doesn't know that, does he? Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Or Darkrai will eat your dreams.


	2. Leaving The Isle

There was dead silence as Shaymin helped Darkrai up, discarding the blood-riddled cloth behind her pack. Mespirit nudged Uxie, who nudged Azelf, who smacked Mew upside her head. Mew cried out, holding her pink head. "What was that for?" She yelled at her Psychic counterparts.

"Don't say anything!" Mespirit hissed. But, in telepathy, she said, 'Say one word about Uxie's prediction or Darkrai being pregnant, you're dead! Got it?'

Mew nodded. She would let Shaymin do the talking. Instead, she popped her original bubble and conjured a new one, bouncing on it gently.

"What on earth…" Darkrai whispered, trying to levitate, but was grounded out of pain. "Damn…"

"Easy, Darkrai. Trying to push yourself isn't going to help you." Shaymin said, rubbing her hands off on the cloth, and then tucked it behind her pack again. She set one hand on his black shoulder. "You suffered from some bleeding and stress factors. Rest, my cousin."

"Stress…?"

"Your body wanted a rest, but you didn't listen. In a last ditch attempt—"

Shaymin was cut off by Darkrai, who pulled in a sharp hiss of breath, a hand on his stomach. "…That hurts…"

"Easy, easy…Sleep. That's what you need." Shaymin said softly, pushing him back against a tree. "You're not going anywhere unless you regain your strength." She then stood, and left him, joining her Psychic cousins at the lake's edges.

"I'm serious, Shaymin. What the hell are we going to tell him?" Mew hissed, popping her bubble, preferring to float than bounce at the moment.

"I…I don't know, Mew. If we don't tell him, he'll find out on his own. And then what? What if he gets rid of the child?"

Mespirit slapped her cousin across the face with her tails, and then with her hands. Shaymin stood there, stunned by Mespirit's actions, while Uxie, Mew, and Azelf looked on in shock. "Are you nuts?!" Mespirit screamed in a whisper, trying not to alert Darkrai to what she was saying. "This is Cresselia's child we're talking about. He loves her, and now he's carrying their child. What makes you think he'll get rid of it?! Have you been eating too many grasses?!"

Shaymin gently rubbed her cheek, wincing as the stinging sensation pinched at her skin. "No, cousin, I have not." She said carefully, not wanting to get slapped again. "I was only suggesting what he might do."

"Might? MIGHT?! Shaymin, you have officially gone nuts." Mespirit rubbed her forehead, sensing a migraine coming on.

"I have not! I was only trying to face the facts of reality!" Shaymin hissed back. "Listen! If you were a male and you got pregnant and didn't know who the mother was, wouldn't you try to get rid of it?"

"Shaymin, enough of this talk. This is…" Uxie was cut off as a black aura surrounded her, and she dropped to her knees, screaming and holding her head. Instantly, Darkrai was up and next to his cousin, the others surrounding them.

"Uxie! What's wrong? Is it a vision?"

Uxie latched onto Darkrai's arm, her green eyes now a sharp grey. "Go to Full Moon Island, Darkrai!" She screamed. "Your love is in trouble!! There will be blood, yes, so much blood! And sadness and greed in the air! You must get to Cresselia! Before it is too late!"

Before anyone could stop him, Darkrai took off into the forest, weaving in and out of the trees, going at almost the speed of a jet airplane. Mew quickly snapped after him, her tail lashing out wildly at the trees. Before long, they were skimming the waters of the Light Sea, the body of water that bordered New and Full Moon Islands. A burst of wind greeted them as a huge ship left Full Moon Island, a smirking man and a sobbing blonde girl on the deck.

Darkrai rushed into Cresselia's private clearing. True to Uxie's word, blood was everywhere, splattered against the trees, staining puddles of water, coating leaves off of bushes. Mew shakily hit the ground, and picked up something. It was one of Cresselia's magenta clips from her human form. Instantly, Darkrai's stomach lurched. The heavy smell of blood was starting to make him sick. Mew quietly flew around the area, softly calling out Cresselia's name. She looked in bushes, around knocked down trees, and under the waterfall at the edge of the island. Cresselia was no where to be found. But, Mew then came back with a shiny silver pen and a black book, both dripping with blood. "This…was her diary." Mew said, sniffing. She handed the book to Darkrai, who flipped open the book, skimming the pages, trying to find any clues as to who did this horrendous deed. Finally, he found it. He read aloud the entry.

"The humans have come to my island. I've already been to New Moon, and Darkrai wasn't there, thank the gods, because they mentioned him, and his powers. The humans are speaking some babble about 'The All-Light Jewel'. Could it be the opal, hiding in the cavern behind the waterfall? Or perhaps a piece of it?

My time is up. I'm bleeding from the side, and my legs. I thank Arceus I made the right choice. Our-------"

Darkrai looked up from the diary. "The rest of the page is blank…This Cresselia's last entry." Mew was crying her eyes out, now knowing that her friend was gone. Darkrai cradled his Psychic cousin like he would a baby, letting her cry. He carried her to the waterfall, one of the last spots he and Cresselia spent their time at, and set her down on a boulder, and entered the cavern. The water pounded at his head and shoulders as he went past the waterfall, but he didn't care. In the cavern, like the clearing, blood stained the rock walls. There were two huge cracks in the back wall, making a 'X' shape in the rock formation. Something glittered in the rock. Darkrai slid his arm into the cracks, feeling for the jewel Cresselia had hidden in there. His hand touched a cold, slick surface. Grabbing the jewel, he gently slid it out of its prison, trying not to scrape it against the rock. When it came into the light, his heart dropped.

The jewel was also stained, a reeking smell of greed coming from it. The deep lines of engraving on the back had blood in them, but the blood was human, he could smell it. 'Cresselia must have given everything to protect this thing…' Darkrai gently traced the lines, blood gathering on his fingertip. Mew then entered the cavern, taking the opal out of his hands. "She gave her life to protecting you and the jewel…You better come with me…"

She led him to a small area next to the blood-stained clearing, and showed him a crystal growing out of the ground. "There are many of these on the Moon Islands, in areas that you usually wouldn't go to. That's why so many of these haven't been found." She touched the pink crystal, and it began to glow. The area was engulfed in a gray aura, and then, a scene appeared.

Cresselia was on the ground, moaning in pain, blood oozing from her body. A man in a white lab coat was holding a taser whip in one hand, a wicked smile on his face. A blonde girl, about nine or ten years old, was standing protectively in front of Cresselia, her arms spread out.

"Papa, why? This beautiful Pokemon didn't do anything to you!!" She screamed at the man, her father. He brought the whip down on the ground.

"Out of the way, daughter! It is Team Shadow's will."

"But, Papa! Why did you join Team Shadow in the first place?"

"I did it for you, since your mother ran away!"

"I'd rather be with a runaway mom than with a Pokemon abuser!!" She yelled, turning to Cresselia. She rubbed her dress hem on her metallic skin, trying to wipe the blood off of her body. Cresselia gently nudged her girl's face, whispered, "Thank you, little girl." and transformed into a human and ran.

"Nooooooo!" The man screamed, whipping his daughter across the back, and chasing after Cresselia. The little girl sat up, blood oozing from her back, and cried.

"I tried…I tried…I tried…"

A loud crack came from the cavern behind the waterfall, and the man came running out, holding the jewel with bleeding hands. Cresselia jumped on him and wrestled the opal out of his grip and ran back into the cavern, the man following. There were some shouts of unintelligible text, and then, a gunshot. Then, the man came out of the cavern, holding Cresselia's limp body in his arms. He passed his daughter, and set Cresselia down, her blood staining the grass. He set a bloody hand on a tree.

"She'll live." He said simply, picking her back up, and carrying her to a ship with a huge black symbol on the side. He carried her to a cabin, and came back for his daughter. But, she shoved him away, still crying. So, he lifted his daughter over his shoulder and carried her onto the ship. And, in the distance, Darkrai and Mew were speeding towards the island. The gray aura vanished, and the ship was no longer at the island. The pink crystal crumbled under Mew's touch, who gently pulled away.

"Oh, god…It's worse than I thought…"

"Indeed, Legendaries."

Both Mew and Darkrai whipped around to see a girl with long black hair set in a braid, silver streaks coming in and out of the black. Her eyes were a light, light blue, making her eyes almost white. She was wearing a black, torn top, and a torn black skirt to match. She was barefoot. Silver bangles dangled from her wrists and a pure silver choker surrounded her neck.

"Things are worse than anything you will be expecting. There will be a great war between man and Legendaries, and Legendaries and Shadow-Legendaries. Right now, Team Shadow is making a prototype of Cresselia right now to use in the war.

Will you take vengeance on Team Shadow, Darkrai? Or will you focus on surviving and staying out of their clutches? Your fate can decide of fate of the world, Legendary. Farewell for now." The girl stepped into the sea, and disappeared under its deep blue surface. Within seconds, a huge black beast with white back fins jumped out of the water before diving back down into the deep depths of the unforgiving waters, which had been disturbed by the jump.

"That was…a S-Shadow-Lugia!!!" Mew stuttered, a hand at her chest. "I thought…they had died out long ago!!!"

Darkrai wasn't actually paying attention, but instead, he was slowly flipping through Cresselia's diary. His eyes fell to an entry dated "December 2". He scanned the entry, trying to absorb as much of the entry as possible. Suddenly, just one sentence made his gasp and drop the diary.

"Hey, Darkrai? What's up?" Mew asked, only to have the diary shoved at her. "Paragraph three, sentence fifteen." Darkrai said bluntly. Mew scanned the sentence, and read it aloud.

"'I hated doing it, but, at least our child will live in him, instead of dieing with me.' Hmm…You know what this means, good ole' Darkrai?"

"I do, but I don't want to voice it aloud." Darkrai hissed. Mew then smacked him upside the head and said seriously, "Darkrai. You are pregnant with Cresselia's child, and if you didn't hear me clearly, I'll say it again. You. Are. Pregnant with Cresselia's child. Do. You—"

"Mew! Hush, I get the picture."

"Good. From the crystal's vision, I managed to decipher what that man and Cresselia were screaming about in the cavern. The man said, "Don't fool me, Legendary! Where is your child, if you aren't pregnant?" And she replied, "Nowhere. She's gone forever to me, because I will not live to see her face!" And then there was the cracking sound, and he stole the opal from her. She got it back, and ran back into the cavern and stuffed it in the crack. I think. Then she shouted, "It makes me glad my love is gone from his island, because my child will not die!" He asked, "What are you talking about?", and she said, "You are so foolish, human. My love carries our child, and you will never catch him, as he is the one who lives in nightmares and makes them!" And then he shot her out of anger…"

Darkrai then understood. This was the reason he collapsed at Lake Valor. This was the reason Cresselia was gone. This was the reason his life would never be the same. This was the reason a war was beginning between Team Shadow and the Legendaries.

For power.

For greed.

For the Legendaries.

For the All-Light Jewel, whatever that was.

And for his child, the last remnant of his and Cresselia's love.

She knew.

She knew the whole time.

And this was the price she paid.

To see to that their child would survive if she did not.

Mew wheeled Darkrai around to face her. "Darkrai, you need to go. Team Shadow has already captured and possibly killed Cresselia, so what would they do to you and your child? They want your power, and whatever power your child may possess, and now, a war is going break all hell loose on the Legendaries, and the human-race. Darkrai, listen to me. Team Shadow, from what I saw here, and you too, will stop at nothing to get their hands on you and the All-Light Jewel. You must find it to end the upcoming war…Humans are a violent and primitive race, but, a long time ago, were we so different? There are still young ones. They have much to learn. After all, it was young ones who ended the war between me and my clone. Seek the help of children. They know the difference between right and wrong, and unlike adults, most of them cannot be blinded by evil." She gently hugged him around the shoulders. "I have loved you ever since I met you. Now…" She picked up the opal, the pen, and the diary and handed them to him. "It is important that you get a head start. I will warn the Legendaries of Sinnoh to prepare for a great battle. Take care, you two." Before we could give one word of thanks, she was gone.

Now he was alone.

Darkrai looked at the articles in his arms, and started back for New Moon to prepare.

He would need every last shred of hope and help he could find.


	3. Enter Anibell!

Looking at the articles in his arms, Darkrai, guided by the moonlight, slowly made his way over Light Sea, the lingering pictures of Full Moon Island's horrific scenes refusing to leave him. The queasiness from the blood's iron stench had left him hours ago, as he waited for night to fall. He had to keep the balance of dreams and nightmares steady until he could find someone to give dreams in Cresselia's place, if Arceus couldn't try to make another dream-giver. But it would be a while, so he did his job and sent a Dark Void and Nightmare into the sea every-so-often.

For him, it was the beginning of a very long night.

After a while, the clouds moved in front of the crescent moon, blackening the ocean, no light visible. Darkrai had to depend on his night vision to travel safely over the deep ocean. He gently skimmed over the surface of the water, slightly enjoying the cool sensation of the water on his skin.

But his thoughts remained on Mew's words. 'Search for children. They see the good.' This made him think about the days when the Lake Trio were only children. They often would come to him on his island, crying their eyes out. When he asked them what was wrong, they would cry out that their roles were too big for children, and that Arceus had made a mistake on making them, or that something had gone horribly wrong. He would call them over, and tell them that it was no mistake they had been made, and that everyone screwed up from time to time. He would stay with them until the last tear had fallen, and then keep them until nightfall, and take them back to their respective lakes. That's how they had come to like him so much.

And then came the dreaded day when he had to give them a nightmare.

It was such a hard thing to do! He had grown to love them like sisters, and now his role expected him to do this. He had no choice. After all of them had fallen asleep – he had taken them on his island for this – he, slowly and painfully, filled their minds with terrible images. Within minutes, all of them were screaming in their sleep, sweat covering their tiny bodies, the crystals on their foreheads and tails gleaming brightly. Mespirit seemed to be the one who suffered most, being the Being of Emotion. After several hours, which were minutes to the small Pokemon, Darkrai suddenly yanked out all bad thoughts out of their minds. They woke up immediately, sobbing. He felt very bad afterwards, and terrible nightmares of the screams of all the Pokemon he had given nightmares to plagued him when he slept.

But, they continued to communicate, and that let him know that everything was forgiven.

He was grateful for that.

Lights began to appear on the horizon. Land. Darkrai, when he reached the seaside city of Sandgem, quickly hid himself in the shadows, transforming into a human. Holding the precious items in his arms, he started down the dark alleys, knowing to be extra cautious.

Suddenly, as he stepped out of an alley into the bustling city street, a small shape ran into him, sending both of them to the ground, scattering each other's objects.

"Oh…! I'm sorry!" A small, female's voice said quietly. She crouched and began to pick up the diary, the pen and the opal.

"No, it's my fault." Darkrai said just as softly as hers, and began to pick up her items. When he looked up at her, he noticed that her dress was stitched up in the back, in a perfect line, instead of the normal jagged line. Then, she looked up, and a ghastly realization came upon him.

It was the girl on Full Moon Island.

She then stood up, handing him his objects, while he gave hers back. But, she lingered on the huge opal. She clutched it tightly, in case someone wanted to snatch it. She ran her hands over it, and then turned it over, gasping when she saw the dried blood in the cracks.

"You…you know…the Legendary..."

Darkrai quickly took the opal out of her hands and said, "Yes, I do. She was the love of my life."

"Then…you are--!"

"ANIBELL!"

The girl, Anibell, quickly grabbed onto Darkrai's pant leg, shivering. "I don't want to be whipped again…" She whimpered. "I'm sorry. I tried."

The people on the street quickly parted as a man in a white suit ran up, an angry look on his face. Darkrai protectively put a hand on Anibell's shoulder, and thrust the opal in her free hand before hugging her close to him, hiding the precious gem from view. The man stopped three feet short of the duo, and then masked his anger and put on a sickly sweet look.

"Anibell, you shouldn't be running around in the city, especially this late at night. Let's go."

Anibell shuddered, and Darkrai pulled her closer. The man's sweet look instantly vanished, and he started to scream. "Anibell, you will not defy me, like you did yesterday! Now, come!"

"No!" Anibell resisted, gripping Darkrai's pants even harder, her nails piercing the tough denim. Darkrai spoke, "She does not wish to go with you. Do you have an idea why?"

The man silenced, a disgusting smirk sitting in his face. "She's just mad because I took a Pokemon off her island. What's wrong with that?"

Before Darkrai could open his mouth, Anibell screamed, "You nearly killed her! You wanted her and her child! I know where it is!" She instantly fell silent, regretting her words. Darkrai began to curse in his language, wishing that he could change his eye color from sky blue neon.

"You do?!" The man shouted, astonished. Then, this horrifying look came over him. The people on the streets instantly began to walk back, fearful of a fight. "Tell me Anibell…where is the child?"

"I will never tell!" Anibell yelled out again, reaching down on her belt, but, she suddenly patted her belt. "Where are my Pokemon?!"

The man grinned. "I took them off your belt, one by one. Now, tell me where the child is, and you'll get them back."

Anibell hesitated. Darkrai quickly whispered, "Hang on. I'll get them." Then, aloud, he said, "It's no use. The child is long gone."

"And how, pray tell, would you know this? Unless," He pointed an accusing finger at Darkrai. "Unless you are Darkrai himself! The Giver of Nightmares! Bearer of the new dream giver!"

Darkrai quickly shoved the blonde girl behind him, handing her the diary, the pen tucked in its pages. "Anibell, run now! Take these, and do not lose them!"

Before Anibell disappeared into the crowd, she said, "My PokeBalls are marked with a white flower petal!" Then, she disappeared.

The man reached into his pocket and brought out the taser whip he had used on Cresselia and Anibell. It rolled out, like a wicked Beautifly's tongue. It crackled with electricity when a button on the handle was pushed. Darkrai winced. The whip was still covered in blood, and the man's hands were freshly scratched. The whip was lashed against the ground, sending electricity rippling through a puddle. Darkrai quickly stepped aside. He made a dive, and tackled the man to the ground, sending an array of PokeBalls out of his pocket. Three of them were marked with white petals. Grabbing them, Darkrai gave one final look at the man and gave a scathing comment. Then, he ran, his heart pounding in his chest.

He found Anibell curled up on the sandy beaches, holding the gem and the diary and pen to her chest, panting heavily. He handed her the marked PokeBalls and said, "It was a very close call back there, Anibell. Were you hurt?"

She nodded. "My back opened up again…" She slid her arms out of her sleeves and pushed the top of her dress down, to reveal her chest. Darkrai flinched.

There was a huge laceration down her back, from her left shoulder blade to her right hip. Parts of it had started to bleed again, scarring positive from a wound like this. Darkrai gently put a hand on her shoulder, and began to slowly close the wound. It took a few minutes, but, soon, the whole wound had closed right up. Anibell slid her dress back on, and tucked her PokeBalls in her pack, which rested on her hip. She thanked him profusely.

"But…I'm afraid to go back…" She soon spoke, pulling off her shoes and socks. She stepped in the slushy sand, the water rising up to her knees. The moon, which had returned from the clouds, shined brightly in her green oval eyes. "I'm a Pokemon Ranger in the training. I'm supposed to help Pokemon and its environment…but I couldn't even protect one from my father…" She touched the silver metal on her dress, looking down at it in distain. "I failed."

Darkrai stepped into the water, the liquids absorbing into the denim jeans. She turned her around and said with some irresolutely, "You have not failed. You protected Cresselia with your life. And, you bought her the time to hide her most precious secrets." He kissed her on the forehead. "I can only thank you for that."

Anibell put a hand on her forehead where Darkrai's lips met it. She had this look on her face that equaled to love and wonder. Soon, she began to cry. "Oh…no one's ever kissed me…or given me praise…Thank you so much…"

Soon, after a few tears, she wiped the last one away and asked softly, "What did Father mean when he called you 'bearer of the new dream giver'? Does it…have something to do with Cresselia and her…oh." Soon, she realized. "Cresselia said it to my father before she was shot…"

Darkrai pulled Anibell from the water and knelt to get to her eye level. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "Anibell. You are now the bearer of this huge secret. You must promise me this. You will never tell anyone of this without my consent. Are we clear?"

Anibell's face turned serious and she raised her hand to her forehead in a salute. "On my word as a Pokemon Ranger. In training, but that's not the point."

"Good. Do you want to go back to your family, I can take you there."

"What family? I have no aunts or uncles or sisters or brothers…I'm an only child. My father raised me with laboratories after he joined Team Shadow, when Mother ran off."

"Then come with me."

He started down the beach, the delicate silver chains around his neck clinking together. Anibell followed, holding the diary and gem. He led her to the local Pokemon Centre, and gently pushed her in. One of the many Nurse Joys of the world sat behind the desk, filling out paperwork. She looked up, and gasped and stood when she saw Darkrai and Anibell enter.

"Ms. Joy, this girl was abused by her father, a criminal who savagely beat a helpless Pokemon and took her away to a place headed by Team Shadow. Please see to it that she gets a room."

"R-r-right away!" She ran off, fear seeping off her. Anibell turned and said, "I think you scared her."

"How?"

She pointed at his visible eye. "You think that eye color is natural? It's neon blue, for Peter's sake!"

Nurse Joy came back, a key in hand. She handed it to Anibell and said, "Y-your room is 21."

"Thank you!" She said cheerily, running off down the hallway. Darkrai laughed a bit under his white hair. "The child is full of energy." He said to himself, before asking where the stairs were. Joy replied with a shaky voice where they were. Giving a word of thanks, Darkrai climbed the staircases until he came to a door that read, "Roof". He smiled a little, and opened the door.

* * *

Anibell rested her backpack on the table, and unloaded a nightgown and set it on the bed. She hid the diary and opal in her "secret compartment" and quickly called out her Pokemon, a Roselia, a Starly, and a Grotle. She directed them to the many sleeping areas of the room and asked them to get comfortable. Then, she slid her backpack under the bed, and opened the huge window in the west wall. She leaned against the banister, her chin resting on her hands. She thought about how she tried to protect Cresselia. She thought about how Darkrai had come to her rescue. She thought about how she pledged never to tell the great secret she now harbored in her mind. She looked up. The stars blinked brightly, unhidden by smog, as cars weren't used in Sandgem and there were no factories. They depended on sea trade.

Anibell quickly looked for any staircases, and found them. She slid her shoes back on, as she had taken them off in her room, and began to climb the winding spiral stairs. She stopped a door labeled 'Roof'. She pushed open the great door, and began to crawl up to the platform on top of every Centre.

Darkrai was laying on his back, still in human form, gazing up at the stars. Both arms were folded under his head, the chains around his neck sprawling on his white hair, the red collar glowing slightly under the many lights. He made no move to stop Anibell as she crawled next to him and set herself beside him, looking up at the stars with him.

"…Pretty, huh?" She asked softly. Darkrai only nodded, shifting his right hand to settle on his stomach.

"The stars have always reminded me to keep hope in the darkest of situations…That's what one of my friends said. Before she was taken away."

At this, Darkrai turned his head to face her. "Taken away?"

Anibell nodded. "Her family was accused of harboring secrets from Team Shadow, and they…"

"They what?"

"They shot them all."


	4. Not As The Legends Tell

NOTE:

"_aaaaaaaaa_" – speaking through the mind

"**hhhhhhhhh"** – speaking through the mother-child bond…AKA the soul bond

* * *

On top of a huge cliff somewhere in Sinnoh, she stood.

And she prayed.

Her tiny hands clasped together, Mew's sky blue eyes were closed in silent feuding with the gods, praying, hoping that Darkrai hadn't been captured. She had received stress signals from a small life force in Sandgem, and, upon further study, one of Team Shadow's seaside ports resided there. Her heart had sunk when she learned that.

She had talked to Arceus. Not in person, of course, but, through their minds. Arceus had sensed her stress, her worry, her sadness, and asked his first creation what was the matter. She had broken and told everything to her God, her creator, her "mother". Arceus had pondered over this for a while before telling that nothing could be done for Cresselia, but, said that he still felt her in his mind. Mew's heart jumped. But, it was crushed when Arceus told her in what bad shape she was in. And, worse, he couldn't create another dream giver.

"_My body cannot create another dream giver while one is still in existence. It would upset the balance_." He had said wearily. _"Dreams would overrun, and then, nightmares would cease to exist, and that would throw off the world's precarious force. I am sorry, my daughter. I will do what I can."_ With that, Arceus withdrew himself from his first masterpiece's mind.

Mew gently put a hand to her forehead. It blazed with fever. Her skin felt hot, and she wanted to sleep. But she couldn't. Something compelled her to stay up, like someone would contact her very, very soon. So, she threw herself off the cliff into the sea below, savoring the cool, refreshing feeling against her burning skin. Surfacing for air, she gulped at it until her lungs stopped screaming for it, and dove back into the icy waters, crawling out on the sandy beaches later. She warmed her hand, and touched her forehead, which was now dry. Nothing had changed. She cursed.

As she sat up, a strange feeling of relaxation washed over her. Oh, that felt good. She landed back against the beach as the feeling covered her body again. Then, something brushed over her consciousness, very gently, as if a feather that grazed her cheek. Mew's pale blue eyes opened as a voice ran through her mind, like a scattered dream.

"_Hello…"_

Mew smiled though her fever.

Finally. A sign of life from the child.

* * *

Darkrai opened his visible eye. Anibell was still speaking, this topic about her Pokemon. Something was off, he could feel it. Sitting up, he set a hand to his forehead. It felt slightly hot. Deciding that he wasn't delirious from a fever, he laid back down, only to sit up seconds later.

Something was there.

It wasn't visible.

It was in him.

A small consciousness pushed very softly at his own, wanting to make itself known. Opening his mind to any contact, his breathing slowed. He slid a hand back on his stomach, knowing very well who this strange consciousness was. Again, the alien consciousness pushed against his, this time, harder, making sure he knew it was there. In return, Darkrai pushed back. Satisfied, the other cuddled close to the bond they shared, relaxation covering him like a warm sheet.

"Amazing…" He whispered softly. Anibell must had been paying attention, as she immediately crawled over. "What's amazing?" She asked quietly. Darkrai, without looking up, said softly, "I…I can feel the child…Consciously, not physically…"

Anibell settled herself close to Darkrai, her left hip nearly touching his. "Really…? What's it feel like?"

"It feels like…it's very relaxing…Every muscle in your body loses its tension, for a few minutes."

Darkrai closed his eyes as he heard a small, yet gentle voice.

"**Hello…Mother."**

Anibell laughed softly. She laid down, looking back up at the heavens, the stars gleaming in her green eyes. She raised her arm and subconsciously connected stars with her finger, her white cap laying off to the side. Her normally low-pigtailed hair was loose, her blonde hair sprawled out.

"So…You're not afraid of me?"

Anibell turned to face Darkrai, who was looking at her, his neon eyes glimmering in the city lights. The question was left hanging in the air for a while before she answered, "…Not really. Why?"

"It's that…A lot of Pokemon and people are afraid of me because I am the one who gives them nightmares. I'm basically the Grim Reaper of the Pokemon world. I strike fear into many people's hearts. I was just surprised when you came up here, talked to me…Getting close to me. The only people who would do that several weeks ago would be Cresselia, the Lake Trio, Shaymin, Mew, and very, very few humans."

Anibell was counting on her fingers, trying to see how many people that was. She pronounced each name slowly under her breath, trying to memorize the words. And then, just as she said, "Oh…Mew?" there was a bright flash, and a large meteor began to streak across the sky. Darkrai was immediately up. "That's not a natural meteor. That's a Legendary!" Without asking permission, he grabbed Anibell, and jumped over several rooftops, her shrieking a little. At the edge of Sandgem, a small crowd was gathering around a small, flaming crater. Jumping to the ground, Darkrai set Anibell down, and they quickly pushed through the crowd, and pounded out the flames. His heart stopped.

Azelf lay in fetal position in the crater, a protective force-field swirling around her tiny body. She was in human form, but was dangerously close to transforming into her original form. She shuddered with every breath, her clothes torn, burns and cuts adorning her skin. Her blue hair was loose from its usual braid, parts of it slightly singed. The crystal above her breasts was cracked. She was slowly withering away.

With one fluid moment, Darkrai had scooped Azelf up into his arms, and had Anibell clinging to his belt as he quickly pushed through the crowds. Many people followed them all the way to the Pokemon Centre, but, once inside, Anibell had pulled the large chains and locks, securing the building. She even drug a piece of furniture over to the door.

Nurse Joy was dozing off at her desk when Anibell slammed her hands against the desk, thrusting her awake. Anibell gasped, "Nurse…Please…Help her!" She pointed over her shoulder, and Joy stood, running around her desk and taking Azelf into her arms.

"There's not much time!"

Several other Trainers that were staying the night in the Pokemon Centre were forced awake by all the noise. They wandered sleepily out into the hallways, trying to figure out what was going on. Inside the infirmary wing, Azelf finally opened her eyes, and weakly raised her hand to touch Darkrai's cheek. "Darkrai…You're here…You kept your promise!" Her ruby eyes were filled with tears of mixed emotions.

"Azelf, you're hurt badly. Please, you need to change back into a Pokemon for Nurse Joy to help."

Azelf nodded weakly and dropped the force-field covering her body, changing back into a tiny blue Pokemon, wheezing against Nurse Joy's chest. She nearly dropped the Legendary in shock, but quickly laid her on the metal examination table, pulling out salves, Potions, disinfectants, and bandages. She also brought out several pain-killers and numbing solution to stitch up some wounds.

Anibell paced outside the door as she waited for Darkrai to come out of the emergency room. She dropped down on some of the floor cushions and began to pray. She sank inside of the bean-bag cushion, feeling very bad for Azelf, wondering how she had gotten her wounds.

Half an hour later, Darkrai stepped out of the emergency room, holding the bandaged Azelf in his arms like a baby, who was wrapped up in a blanket. She was breathing slowly, a sign that she was asleep. He settled on the bench next to Anibell, who crawled over to the cushioned bench, and leaned against it. The red crystal on Azelf's forehead was slowly repairing itself, the cracks sealing up. Darkrai gently held Azelf out a little bit, so Anibell could see.

Anibell gently traced the color borders on her sleeping face, gently taking her into her arms, handling her like a priceless glass piece. Azelf shifted in her blanket, snuggling closer to the warmth of Anibell's body. She unwrapped her a little, making sure she wouldn't get hot, before passing her back to Darkrai.

"Uh…Darkrai?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Azelf by "you kept your promise"?"

Darkrai settled Azelf into the crook of his arm before turning to Anibell and explaining, "Years ago, when the Lake Trio were only children, Azelf was cornered by several Luxio. I had come and set all of them asleep, so she could escape. And, on that day, she made me promise that whenever she was hurt, I would come and help her. I guess kept the promise."

Azelf started to turn in her blanket, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. Darkrai gently rocked her, saying, "Shh. It's okay, it's okay. Sleep." Azelf made an 'Mmmh' sound, before turning over, her breathing slowing. He eased up, not rocking as fast, but nearly stopping all together. He gently unwrapped her a little, revealing a small bit of her chest, folding the material back. He leaned against the wall behind him, still rocking his Psychic cousin. This made Anibell think. This was how he treated his cousin. How would he treat his child?

Anibell shivered. It was growing cold in the infirmary wing. Darkrai, seeing that she was cold, keeping a gentle hold on Azelf, slid off the black trench-coat and gave it to Anibell. She took it, and pulled it onto her body. While it reached his knees, it covered her whole body, warming her. When she looked over at him, she nearly fell over.

His arms were covered in multitudes of scars, weaving lines across the skin. Anibell was terribly shocked. Not even the Pokemon she had seen with scars in the laboratories she grew up in were as bad as him. Darkrai followed her eyes to his arms and said simply, "Pokemon ambushes."

"Why…? Why would they attack you?"

"They're afraid. And, I'm hated. I strike fear into people's hearts, Anibell. They're afraid I'll hurt them. Afraid of what I might do to them. But, being the Giver of Nightmares has its own prices." He turned back to Azelf, and settled her into the crook of his arm again before speaking. "You see, I have nightmares, _horrible_ nightmares, when I sleep. They normally result in my own death or the deaths of those I care about. I normally wake up screaming from these nightmares. Even I get scared and curl up in a corner, murmuring to myself that my nightmares would never become reality. I see the faces of the Pokemon I torture, their faces reflecting fear and sadness not even I understand. I always try to stay awake at night, in paranoia of living through the feelings my victims feel. It makes me feel…bad."

Anibell's eyes were starting to fill with tears. She had grown up with the tales that Darkrai was an evil, uncaring Pokemon. But no. This Darkrai was not evil, or uncaring. No. Was it just her, or was she hearing the slightest hint of sadness in his voice? Regret, maybe? She didn't know.

Nurse Joy had been standing silently outside of the emergency room, waiting to take Azelf back for the night, when she overheard Darkrai's talk with Anibell. She had also grown up with the tales of Darkrai, and what she had heard right there had disproved everything she had heard. Sure, he gave nightmares, but, from hearing his voice, she could tell that he felt sympathy for his victims. She quietly stepped from the shadows, and gently eased Azelf into her arms, and carried her into the recovery area. They sat in silence for a while before Anibell said,

"I…think I understand…To a certain point." She turned to face him. "Sure, you may be the Giver of Nightmares and the ultimate terror of the world, but, from what I heard and know, I now know. Underneath all the scary rumors about you, and your frightening appearance, you're a pretty good guy who cares about what happens to his friends. You're not evil or uncaring."

Darkrai looked down at his boots, unable to spit out any words. He was choking up. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said about him. Finally, he managed to swallow harshly, before saying, "…Thank you…"

Anibell smiled, and stood from the cushion she was sitting on. She stretched out a bit, and began to walk back to her room. Darkrai rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. His stomach was starting to hurt, too. Oh, joy. Standing, he stretched out, his back arching like a black cat's, enjoying the feeling. Starting to walk, he ignored the feelings of hotness searing through his body as blood flowed back into places it couldn't before.

Before he entered Anibell's room, he quickly knocked, knowing it was a human courtesy. She called back, "Give me a sec!" Within a few moments, the door flew open. Anibell stood there, in a plaid white nightgown. She smiled, and opened the door wider.

"Well, come on in. Meet the rest of the family."


	5. Enter Nightwish!

Cresselia fought viscously against the shackles holding her wrists, neck and ankles, trying to activate her Psychic powers to break the chains, or at least loosen the stupid things. No use. The metal collar around her neck stuck needles into her skin, sending drugs to the brain to prevent her from tapping into the power. Cresselia reached over and felt her hip. The tracking chip was still there. She cursed. She had been trying to take the damned thing out for at least an hour now.

She had seen the horrors of the hidden base that was now her prison. She was utterly terrified at the sights and sounds. Pokemon screaming out in pain, scars littering their skin…

Before being pushed into this cell, they had jammed a needle into her hip and had drawn out several grams of blood, sticking in the chip moments after. Then, they quickly slapped on the shackles and collar and pushed her in, the magnets in the ends of the chains holding her fast to the bases on the wall. Pretty strong magnets. She had given up on escape hours ago.

She had seen them carry in Azelf, as the cell she was in was made out of bullet-proof glass. She had put her hands to the glass, calling out pleas to let her go. But her words fell on deaf ears. She went unnoticed as they carried Azelf deeper into the lab. She had curled up, not wanting to see what they did to Azelf.

Then, miraculous news. Azelf had managed to escape. She had stopped by Cresselia's cell, and had tried to get her out, but, Team Shadow was quickly catching up, and Cresselia made her leave.

Now all she had to do was focus on staying alive.

* * *

A knocking on the glass doors of the Pokemon Centre caught Nurse Joy's attention. Standing, she pushed the glass table out from in front of the door and unlocked the doors. They opened, and two girls and a boy stepped through. They looked utterly spent and confused, their hair mussed from running.

"Can we have a night here, please?" The eldest, a girl with bluish-black hair, asked. She was smoothing out her blue dress and black vest, which were wrinkled.

Joy went to her desk and picked up a sign-in sheet. She went down the list, using her finger as a marker. She looked up and said, "I'm afraid we're booked."

The trio looked dismayed, so Joy quickly put in, "But, there's a room on this floor that has enough room for all of you. If the people already in it agree, you can stay in there."

The three youths instantly brightened, and began to chatter happily among themselves. The other girl, with flaming red hair and a black body suit – an Ace Trainer – asked, "Why were the doors locked and blocked, Nurse Joy?"

Joy put down her paperwork and said, "I'm not allowed to say such information. I'm sorry. Stay here for a few minutes. I must do something." Without another word, Joy left to the recovery area.

The small Legendary was sleeping soundly, her breathing steady. But, when Nurse Joy flicked on a light to see better, she awoke. She blinked several times before asking, "Where…where is Darkrai?"

Joy stopped mixing medicine at the counter and turned to the small Legendary. "He's with Anibell."

"I…I want to see him…"

Joy put down the medicine, thinking hard. Finally, she decided. "Alright. I'll take you to them. But first, your wounds must be redressed and you need to take your antibiotics."

Azelf groaned, but complied. She took the medicine with a small look, but said nothing in the process. Then, Joy picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket, explaining that several people were downstairs. She covered Azelf's blue shaded face, and quickly made her way to the bottom floor. When she stepped through the door into the lobby, she told the trio to wait for just five more minutes. She went to room 21, which was around a corner, unwrapped Azelf, and knocked on the door.

Anibell answered, dressed in a plaid white nightgown. Nurse Joy explained, "She wanted to see him."

She nodded, and took the blue lake Pokemon in her arms. But, unaware to them, the trio had just come around the corner, and had seen Joy pass a small blue Pokemon to the girl inside. The door was quickly shut, the sounds of locks clinking following afterwards. Then, Joy turned to go down the hallway, and yelped when she saw the trio standing there.

"H-h-how long were you standing there?!"

"For about a minute or two." The boy, with lime green hair and sapphire eyes, said. "What did you give her?"

Joy was silent before saying, "Welcome to your room."

* * *

Anibell had only turned from the door when the sounds of knocking rang through the dense wood. Anibell hissed, "Company!" and let Azelf go. She was still weak, but she could still levitate. Azelf floated there as Darkrai quickly stood and said, "Azelf. Now."

Within three seconds, a girl with blue hair was standing by the door, pulling up her shirt, trying to hide the crystal above her breasts. When the crystal was covered, Anibell went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"We need a room…Nurse Joy said there was room in here. Can we please stay the night?"

Anibell shot a glance at Darkrai and Azelf, who quickly nodded. Anibell turned back to the door and said, "Sure."

There were happy shouts outside of the door, and the sound of hands slapping together. Anibell removed the locks and opened the door. A trio stepped in, chattering. They settled their stuff on the other side of the room, where the extra beds were, and then, the eldest, stood up from the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and said. "How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Cygnes." She smiled. "This is Kendra," She said, pointing to the other girl, who had flaming red hair as bright as a fire. "And this is Shawn." The boy smiled gently. "Pleasure." He said. "And you are…?"

The other trio shot glances at each other. Finally, Azelf spoke, "I'm Valor. She's Anibell," She motioned to Anibell. "And he's New-Moon." She pointed to Darkrai.

"Hm. Strange names, but nice to meet you."

All of them shook hands with each other in greeting. But, something caught Darkrai's attention. The air…smelled funny. After a few minutes, he realized what it was.

"Why do I smell blood?" He asked, connecting eye sight with each person. All of the girls began patting themselves down. Anibell announced, "Not today."

"I'm not cramping." Cygnes said softly. Then, she turned to Kendra, and spoke in a hushed tone to her. Cygnes picked up her black backpack and began rooting through the pockets, handing something small and pink to Kendra, and directed her to the bathroom. Then, after the door closed, Cygnes finally said, "I'm starved. Who wants to follow me to the cafeteria?" Instantly, almost everyone agreed to follow. Kendra came out of the bathroom moments later, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, announcing that she had heard what Cygnes had suggested. She followed the trio of humans out the door, keeping it slightly open so that the air could filter in.

Darkrai waited until the sounds of their feet against the tile wavered away, and motioned for Azelf to follow him. She did so, hiding her scratches with the long, billowy sleeves of her dress shirt. She followed him up the spiral staircase to the large door that led to the platform on the roof.

"Watch it…It's a slippery way up there." He warned, getting a good grip on a handhold. Azelf was following, yelping a little when she slipped. She regained her hold, however, and continued climbing. Finally, they reached the top, laying down on the platform, observing the stars.

"Orion is visible tonight. I'm surprised the sky isn't hidden by smog. But, this town is remarkably clean." Azelf commented. Darkrai only nodded. She scooted over closer to him, and there was silence for a few minutes before she turned her head to him and asked, "…Can you feel her yet?"

Darkrai turned to look at her for a moment before saying, "Yes. Consciously."

"Ahh. How about physically? On the outside?"

"I…I don't know, actually…I haven't been paying much attention…"

Azelf put out her hand, and it stopped inches short of his body. She looked at him, her ruby eyes asking. He allowed her. She gently placed her hand on his stomach, her fingers spread. She pressed softly, her breathing slowing. She returned her hand to her side a few minutes later, saying, "Oh, yeah. If you're really paying attention, you can feel her on the outside."

Darkrai put own hand on the spot hers had been at, pressing gently. He could barely feel the small bulge under his clothes. Sighing, he allowed his head to touch the cold concrete below him again. It would only be a matter of time before he was forced to tell the other Legendaries…

And what would they think?

Deciding to leave the matter behind until the time came, he turned to Azelf. He never got the chance to say anything, as a shape began climbing up the slope. Azelf immediately sat up, as did Darkrai. But, their tension quickly melted when Joy peeked up and said, "We're shutting down the upper platform. You two better come down unless you want to stay up here the night." She took the moment to turn to the sky, look at the stars, and start back down. Azelf started crawling – or rather, sliding – down the slope. Darkrai followed, actually climbing down. Azelf was acting like her slightly childish self again.

He liked that.

* * *

Anibell ran through the forest of Route 202, the branches whipping across her face, lashing out at her bare legs and arms. She had slipped out, changed her clothes, and had starting running. The chilly air made it all the more enjoyable. She loved running. It was one of her favorite things to do: Run through a favorite area, then stop at any body of water or a certain tree and rest. But, this run felt different, as if she would meet someone along the way. She hoped it wouldn't be any Team Shadow members.

She slowed at the banks of a small lake. She stopped, knelt, and quickly splashed wet water against her face. Wiping away the crystal clear water from her face, now salty, she got up and began to go, but, a sound stopped her. It sounded like a violin, but she knew it wasn't one. Turning, she nearly fell over.

A girl of about thirteen or fourteen was sitting in a tree, holding a leaf to her lips, playing a certain type of tune. Not one of the special songs that was played for fierce Pokemon, no. It was a lot longer, and gentler. She was wearing a long sleeved dress, torn at the ends. A red collar was the neckline, reaching up near her collarbone. A belt of silver was around her waist, a huge ruby in the center. Her eyes were closed, and one of them was hidden by her hair, so Anibell couldn't see the color. She was wearing black, knee high boots, with gray stockings. The hair above her eyes – her bangs – were deep black, the same color as her dress, bit the rest of her hair was silver, pulled back in a tight, long braid.

Removing the leaf from her lips, she opened her visible eye. It was a light lavender, with hints of blue speckled in it. But, the pupil was white. She turned from her seat, looking directly at Anibell. Her visible eye contained such power, it made Anibell finally touch the ground. She slowly walked over to the fallen girl, before offering her hand. Anibell hesitated, before taking it. Suddenly, when she looked at her other hand, Anibell cried out. It was surrounded by a lavender color.

She soon found out she was floating in mid-air.

The girl's eye was glowing brightly, the light color of her eye reflecting in the lake's water. Then, Anibell was gently lowered to the ground. She shakily brushed herself off, before asking, "Did…did you do that?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I've never met a human before. Tell me…tell me more about this world. Please."

Anibell was slightly disturbed, but, she sat down at the lake's borders and motioned for the girl to sit next to her. She did so, her legs bent in front of her. Anibell began explaining by starting off with the creation of the Earth, some of Sinnoh's history, some of the rare Pokemon, including Darkrai and Cresselia, and the Lake Trio, and some of the more important details. The girl sat silently, absorbing all the information.

"But…Some humans are bad…right? Where there is good, there is evil. Or the balance would not be accurate. Arceus told me so."

"Arceus…?"

The girl realized what she had just said, and hastily stood up. "I must go. Night is darkening."

As she turned to go, Anibell grabbed her hand. "At least tell me your name!"

The girl looked slightly confused, but after a few moments, she quickly said, "Nightwish." Then, she turned, and disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

In the darkness of the dankest shadows, Nightwish thought. She was re-braiding her silver hair, messing with the strands. Finally, she got fed up and said, "Arceus? Can I ask you something?"

Instantly, the silvery form of a man appeared next to her. His gleaming red eyes shimmered in what very little light was there, the golden balancers studded with green orbs on his waist glimmering. His hair was white, the bottoms dipped in black. The rest of his clothes were white.

"You may ask me anything. Night…wish." He was still getting accustomed to the name she had given herself.

"Humans…you say some are bad. But, the one I saw…she seemed good. The world was beautiful, the way the moon shimmered on the lake waters…I don't understand. Why are people bad, while some are good?"

Arceus reached over and gently touched Nightwish's pale cheek. "Some humans were born to be peaceholders, Nightwish. As you will be. But, a side of you will always be wild and uncontrollable. Sometimes, humans can't control that side and just let it shine through. I know this from your mother."

Instantly, Nightwish raised her head. "You know my mother?!" She asked. "Please, tell me more! I wish to know everything!"

Arceus chuckled. "That will take a very long time, my daughter, but, your mother is a very strong going woman. But…"

"She's gone. At least, for now. That's what I know."

"You are very smart for this stage. But, you must wait. The knowledge of the world will come slowly to you. And then, one day…"

"I'll destroy every last thing that caused this planet harm."

"….It is your destiny, Nightwish. You cannot change that."

"I know…I wish to be alone."

The form of Arceus disappeared. Sighing, Nightwish reached for the bond she and her "mother" shared, snuggling against it. The feelings of slight worry that came through the bond confused her a bit, but she decided not to worry. Warm, she pulled away slightly, only to the point her consciousness could still be felt, but only slightly.

"Humans…will they be worthy to stay on this planet? Or will I have to…rid of them as well as the others who harm the planet?"

* * *

Cresselia gently rocked herself inside of the cell, her head barely visible above her knees. She was gently singing to herself, trying to calm herself, but it was reminding her more and more of Darkrai, who she missed dearly.

"All of my memories keep you near…In silent moments, imagine you'd be here…All of my memories keep you near…The silent whispers, silent tears…Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life…I hope there is away to give me a sign you're okay…Reminds me again it's worth it all…so I can go home…"

She closed her eyes tightly, tears falling from them. She wiped them away with a cut hand, the salt stinging in the wounds. But, she could make it.

She would make it.

She had to.

For his sanity.

For her child's sake.

The song Cresselia was singing is called "Memories" by Within Temptation.


	6. Enter Rotom and Shaymin!

"Saturday, December 30, Year of the Waning Crescent Moon

Well…this has been one crazy ride. And, and will be for the next few months, that's for sure."

Darkrai set down the pen. He just wasn't in a writing mood, for some reason. He set the diary and pen on the nightstand next to the bed he was sitting on and looked quickly at the clock. It read ten fifty PM. He sighed. How much longer was this going to take?

Anibell had gone to be at least an hour ago, when she had come back from her late night run, which had nearly given the motherly Cygnes a heart attack. After a firm scolding from the twenty two year old, Anibell had quickly babbled on about how she had met this girl at a lake. Not really paying attention, Darkrai, instead, had turned his attention to Azelf, who was no where near tired. Instead, she had been fiddling with Kendra's MP3 player, trying to figure out how it worked.

Finally, it hit eleven PM. He stood, stretching. He reached for his trench coat, which had been carefully laid on a chair half an hour earlier. Pulling it on, he told Shawn, "If I'm not back by seven, start worrying." He shut the door quickly, before any questions could be thrown at him. He quickly made his way out of the Pokemon Centre, and out of Sandgem. Transforming, he made haste. He needed to get to Eterna and get back before the assigned time.

He was just past Floaroma, where Shaymin was staying, when he suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. Turning in the flowery field he was in, he called, "Shaymin? Are you here?" There was no answer, but an eerie wind blew through the field. Shrugging off the feelings of dread, he continued on his way, unaware that someone had indeed been watching.

Eterna Forest was filled with low screams as he passed through, sending Dark Voids all-through-out the forest. Others back away, hissing in fear. A few brave ones tried to get several swipes at him, only to get a Dark Void in the face. Gently stepping over the writhing body of one of his victims, Darkrai sank into a shadow, traveling in stealth, as he had seen a group of lost Trainers. They seemed pretty shocked to see the zooming shadow that slid from one shadow to the next.

Finally, out of sight, he resurfaced. He was in front of his destination.

The Old Chateau.

Effortlessly slicing through the small trees that covered the only entrance, Darkrai made his way through the grass and pushed open the rotted doors of the old mansion, transforming back into a human. Stepping over a sleeping Gengar, he opened the doors of the dining hall. The man sitting at the table looked up and stood, floating away. He turned, however, and pointed up the staircase before leaving completely. Stooping, he picked up a small, gray plate that had been left behind. There was a strange symbol carved on it, and, turning it over, he found the words of their legend. Tucking the plate under his arm, he left the dining hall and climbed the dusty stairs. Entering a room, he looked at the purple painting on the wall, undaunted by its gleaming red eyes. Looking through the window that connected both rooms together, he saw a small girl playing with a Budew. The girl spotted him, and pointed out her door, and then into the room he was standing in. Understanding, he left that room, entering the one two doors down from it.

The TV in the room was playing a soap opera, quickly switching from one channel to the next. The back of it was sparking. Leaning in, he could see flashes of red and light orange inside of the TV. Readying himself, he gave a swift roundhouse kick to the screen. It flickered, and a small figure shot out.

"Ah, geeeeeeeez! Did you have to kick it?!"

"Rotom. It's nice seeing you." Darkrai interrupted, knowing it would make his cousin mad. He had a way of ticking Rotom off.

His Shiny cousin transformed into a teenaged boy, sitting on top of the TV. He had short, flaming red hair that ended in two spikes, his clothes orange. Rotom leaned back and said, "It's not everyday the Old Chateau gets a visitor. The man forewarned me. So…what brings you here?"

"Listen. I need to tell you everything you know about the All-Light Jewel. You should know about it. You're the one who hid it about a millennia ago."

Rotom leaned in closely. "I heard from Mew about the up-coming battle. The All-Light Jewel is a crystal made from raw power at the beginning of time. It has a white flame in it that never goes out, giving it the name 'All-Light Jewel', even through it's technically a crystal. I had to hide it. Darkrai, you know I have no idea where it is now, it's been hundreds of years! Last I heard of it, Palkia had it in her possession on her human disguise. But, that was about a hundred years ago. It could be anywhere, even in the other dimension…" He trailed off.

Darkrai shuddered. The other dimension was a horrid place, where many of Dialga and Palkia's battles had taken place. Only they and their sister, Giratina, were brave enough to call this 'home'. Giratina, however, had her duties and had to stay on the other side, channeling spirits to Arceus for their final judgment.

"So, I heard from…Shaymin." His voice immediately silenced, and he looked out into the hallway. "Are there humans here?"

Quickly, both of the Legendaries slid out of the room, listening for footsteps or sounds. Finally, they heard, "I'm telling you, I saw the shadow come here!"

"Yeah, and Bidoofs can fly."

"Augh! If you won't believe me, I'll go look myself!"

"Criyn, wait!"

There was the sound of stomping footsteps on the rotting stairs. Rotom and Darkrai quickly slipped back into the dark room and Rotom said quickly, "Hide! I'll be in the TV."

Rotom quickly transformed and floated into the TV. Darkrai slipped into the shadows, disguising himself as the TV's shadow. "What are humans doing here at this late of a time, and at this place?!" He hissed at Rotom, who shrugged and said, "Maybe they're psychics, looking for extraterrestrials."

No sooner than he had said that, a teenager with short black hair streaked with blue entered the room. The crystal pendulum handing from her hand was stock still, and her hand was surrounded by a very light blue aura. "Spirits…Please…If you are in this room, give me a sign of your presence. You won't be hurt."

The TV flickered on, and a book fell from the bookcase. Satisfied, the girl called Criyn continued, "Please, can you make the temperature drop, or another sign?"

Sparks of electricity flew from the walls. The girl was visibly starting to shake. "Okay…can you show yourself?"

Just to mess with her, Darkrai whispered, "Hit the TV." The girl gave a small shriek, but took several paces forward, and kicked the speakers with all of her might. Rotom screamed and popped out of the TV in a tizzy. He floated around the room, nearly laughing at the look on the girl's face. Then, Darkrai sped out of the shadows and slapped his hand across her eyes.

"Now, you will exit this room, thinking that you were only hallucinating, and you will go to the second-to-last room on the right. Am I clear?"

Suddenly, a burst of light left his hand, blinding the girl temporarily. Rotom took the chance to hide in another room, and Darkrai hid back in the shadows. The girl rubbed at her eyes, murmuring, "Boy…What the hell was that? I'm leaving this room, that's for sure. Geez…"

After the sounds of her shoes hitting the wood faded, Rotom floated back into the room and said, "Nice. Well, you best leave. I'll be fine, don't worry. Well, sayonara." He floated back into the TV, sparks flying from it.

Darkrai sank again into the shadows, taking the staircase in a man's shadow. He left the Old Chateau, and surfaced, speeding out of the forest. He crossed the route, and entered the Floaroma Meadows. He had always liked to sit here and chat with Shaymin, if she was at the area, attracted by the sweet smelling flowers she had planted there over five hundred years ago. He took the moment to gaze at the meadow.

Suddenly, a shape pounced on him from behind, giggling. Transforming, he turned and found the short-haired Shaymin clinging to him, letting her childish side show. He promptly pushed his shoulders back, and Shaymin landed in her beloved flowers. She motioned for him sit, and he did. She said, "Gosh…I was worried that Shadow had found you."

"Shaymin, they're not going to catch me as easily as they think they are."

"I know, I know. Now, lay down. I want to check on you."

"Come on. You did it the other day." But, he was pushed down by Shaymin, who started her procedure by unbuttoning his trench coat. "I can't feel a damned thing under all this clothing." She said. Brushing back her nape-of-the-neck length hair, she pressed gently on his stomach with the first three fingers of each hand. She prodded for a bit and said, "Well…I've determined how long this is going to last, and you may have a heart attack."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have five more months."

At that, Darkrai bolted up, but was promptly pushed back down. "Stay down. I'm not done." She reached behind her and into her pack, which had been laying on its side, and pulled out something. "Take off the coat, buddy."

He did so, and as soon as she did, she quickly rubbed down an area on his arm with an alcohol pad and jammed in a needle, pushing the syringe and pushing in the clear liquid into his bloodstream. As soon as the needle was out, Darkrai yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"No worries. I simply injected with a bunch of female hormones. Females produce several special hormones when they're pregnant, and, well…you're not female. So, with a bit of bribery, I managed to get a shot-full of the hormones."

She quickly wrapped up the area of his arm. "That's gonna be sore for about a day or two, so try not to move it much. But, I suggest trying to keep your emotions in check. We don't want anyone except for chosen Legendaries to know, don't we?"

He didn't answer right away. But, he agreed with her, not mentioning the fact that a human girl knew. She handed him his coat and said, "You're set. Try not to stress yourself, okay? I'll be here in Floaroma if you ever need me."

"Yeah…Thanks, Shaymin."

She gave him a quick hug. "Don't mention it. Now…off you go."

He returned the hug with one arm and began walking. But, Shaymin quickly called after him, "Stay safe, or I'll kick your ass!"

He smiled inwardly to himself. Shaymin was a hot firecracker: Nice, but when angry or faced with danger, she could turn into the nastiest person. He had seen it before, and it wasn't pretty. Her PoisonPowder attack was no fun at all.

Back at the Pokemon Centre, he collapsed on the windowsill seat. He was tired. He wanted nothing more at the moment than rest.

Closing his eyes, he prepared for the nightmares that were sure to come.

* * *

"Practice makes perfect."

Nightwish grinned to herself. Ah, she was getting better at controlling Thunder and Thunder Wave, and her signature move, Dark Void. The singed trees in front of her proved it. She quickly charged up for another Thunder, when something stepped out of the shadows. It was a limping Shinx, with a bloody paw.

Instantly, Nightwish stooped down, and quickly used a Recover move on the poor creature. In return, it ran away. Nightwish sighed, before deactivating her powers.

She was tired.

But, she had to practice.

The battles were coming.


	7. Synchronized Pain

At last, Cresselia's worst nightmares came true.

They created a Shadow Prototype from her blood.

They had allowed her to see it, unshackling her from her wrist and ankle bonds. But, of course, the collar stayed on. Cresselia was weak, from the lack of using her muscles and pure depression, so, a sympathetic scientist helped her down to the lab. She was actually very pretty: Her black back length hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with a red ribbon wrapped around it in slinking folds. A white lab coat was visible over her black and gray clothing, and black high heels blended in with the dull tile below their feet.

There was something about the woman, Cresselia could sense it. A feeling of sadness, and anger, and some grief. She wondered is this woman was made to join Team Shadow, and the rest of her family was killed. Finally, after a long silence, she finally asked, "…You don't like it down here….do you?"

Cresselia was surprised by her own voice. Instead of the melodious tune was once floated within the notes, it was replaced with a certain sadness of some type. Jerking her head, the other woman looked at her, stunned that she actually talked to her, a Team Shadow scientist who helped make the Prototype. When Cresselia looked at her chest, she saw a name tag on it that said 'Selenia Crescent'.

Selenia, after a long pause, said, "No. I hate it down here. I don't like seeing all the injured Pokemon, or ferociously experimenting on them. I'm down here because…they saw me 'useful'…and the rest of my family…"

"Was either killed or taken away?"

"Oh, yes…" Selenia stopped a moment, and took her arm from around Cresselia's waist away. She wobbled a little without the support, but managed to stay up. "How would you know?"

"Because my own world shattered the moment I saw that ship come to my island. I knew that me and Darkrai's bonds would strain and snap apart. It's the reason I transferred my child. Because I knew that if she stayed with me…she would have died."

Pausing for a breath, she looked over Selenia, who had wrapped her arm back around her waist. They stopped walking again for a moment, but then they continued. Selenia said softly, "I'm trying to leave this place…It'll be a long time, and probably some luck, but I'll get out…"

Cresselia remained silent as they finally entered the lab. The moment she entered, her magenta eyes fell on something had made her fall to her knees.

Inside of a huge cylindrical experimental pod, there was a Pokemon. An exact polar opposite of Cresselia. The gentle blue hue of her skin was replaced by a dull gray, the yellow with black, and the magenta with red. All sorts of wires were attached to the Shadow Prototype, giving oxygen to her blood cells that she couldn't herself yet do. The original Cresselia murmured, "My god…We're going to die."

* * *

That very time, five dawns later, with the soft hue of light blue hanging over their heads, Azelf kissed Darkrai goodbye and went back to her lake, while he and Anibell fled Sandgem.

Tonight was the new moon, the time where Team Shadow members would be searching every inch of the town for Darkrai, as the new moon was when he was most active. The moon phases were out of whack, since Cresselia couldn't control them. After a long talk in total darkness, Darkrai agreed on keeping Anibell safe and out of Team Shadow's clutches. She harbored the main, powerful knowledge that most of Team Shadow would kill for, so, she needed protection.

It was still dark in the forest they entered, so, Darkrai remained in his original form, ready to transform at a moment's notice. His arm still hurt from Shaymin suddenly plunging a needle into it, but he didn't complain. In fact, it was pretty much silence as the duo traveled deeper into the forest. Many of its inhabitants were asleep, but, a sole few were nocturnal, and they were up and about. A Luxio keeping watch over his pack simply ignored the duo, growling a little when they got a bit too close.

Darkrai didn't have to worry too much about his scent being tracked, but it was Anibell's he was worried about. Any Houndoom trained for scent-tracking could find her, so, he told to walk through any body of water, even if it was a puddle. Luck was on their side, because they soon came upon a huge river that would eventually lead to the Darkness Sea.

Anibell was hesitant at first, but, after a bit of encouraging, she stepped into the water. Within a few steps, it was up to her waist. Darkrai instructed for her to hold her breath, that he would help her past the currents. Taking her wrist firmly, he started to lead her across the rest of the river. Anibell sucked in a breath as the water came over her head. The current pulled at her, but, he tightened his grip, and quickly got her to the more shallow parts of the river. Surfacing, she gasped desperately for oxygen, coughing a little. Gently pulling on onto shore, he stroked her shoulder as she inhaled in and out deeply, trying to sate the yearning.

"I kept you under too long, didn't I?"

"No…" She spluttered, water dripping from her lips. "I was stupid. I inhaled under the water by accident." She wrung all of the water out of her hair, and looked over the trees. Daylight was continuing to cover the land. She turned back to Darkrai and said, "I think you better turn into a human. I know that there are Trainers in this forest, and, imagine the…" She stopped, and shut her green eyes.

She didn't want to think about the rest of the sentence.

Then, she could feel a hand on her cheek. Three fingers that ended in fine points, almost sharp enough to pierce the skin of her cheek with a simple jab. Weapons for combat. Anibell shivered a little, not enough to make him notice. She didn't want to make him think she was afraid of his touch. Actually, she enjoyed it.

"I appreciate your advice, Anibell." The hand now had five fingers, and it gently brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear. Anibell opened her eyes for a moment to face the human Darkrai, before grinning, and pushing him playfully. Unfortunately, they were a bit close to the riverbanks, so, they tumbled into the shallow parts of the river.

They water quickly closed over them, stealing away their breath. They quickly clawed their way to the surface and waded over the rocky banks. Anibell was livid. "I'm real sorry, Darkrai! I didn't mean to push you that hard! Please for--"

She was silenced by a finger on her lips. Darkrai gave her a tiny smile and said, "It's alright. I would have gotten wet anyways, since we have to make it like we both crossed the river."

Anibell hadn't thought of that, so, she hushed on the apologies. Her hair was coming out of their low pigtails, so, she pulled the hair-things out of her hair. She offered Darkrai one, and to her shock, he took it. He pulled his white hair off his shoulders and set the hair in a high ponytail. She looked on. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Somebody shoot me for saying this, but he looks feminine!!'

Darkrai caught her staring. "What?"

Anibell blushed, hotness searing up her cheeks. "Um…ah….forgive me for saying this, but….you-look-a-lot-like-a-girl-when-your-hair-is-up-but-nothing's-wrong-with-that-it's-just--" She said it so fast she couldn't even register what she had said for a moment or two.

"Whoa! Wait a second." He thought for a few minutes on what the huge, jumbled word that had tumbled out the blonde girl's mouth was. Then, he asked, "Do you really think so?"

'Crap!' Anibell screamed at herself. 'Now he's gonna get mad.'

"Y-y-yes…" She stuttered out. Darkrai simply walked to the riverbanks, and looked down at the water, his reflection. After a few minutes, he turned back to her and said, "You're right, actually. Is…there something wrong with me keeping my hair up?"

"No, no!" Anibell quickly said, trying to spit out the words. "I don't have a problem. It's just…you look _beautiful_. I mean, _gorgeous_."

Darkrai looked at her for the longest time before giving her a slightly sad smile. He put his head on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Anibell."

Suddenly, a sickening cracking sound filled the air. The duo turned just in time to see a huge tree branch fall to the ground just five feet away from them. Anibell could have sworn she had seen a flash of black and silver in that tree, but, who would be up there, at this time of daylight? Shrugging off the feelings of nervousness, she turned to Darkrai. He was unharmed, and he didn't even look fazed. She was amazed at how that didn't scare him, even in the tiniest bits. That had scared the living daylights out of her.

Darkrai, however, was on a different plane of listening. He was quickly looking around, as if he sensed something was there. Suddenly, he grabbed Anibell's wrist, and started running.

They were watching them.

They had to get away.

* * *

'I'm so screwed.'

That was the first thought that ran through Nightwish's mind as she felt the tree branch she was sitting on crack. She was barely five feet away from those two humans! If she dropped…

No!

She quickly stood and reached up for another branch. As soon as she did that, the branch she was standing on snapped in two, falling to the ground. Nightwish quickly scrambled up the branch and hid herself in the foliage of the tree. Then, they suddenly ran. Out of nowhere, two people, a man and a woman, dashed by, holding PokeBalls with a combined 'T' and 'S' on the top part, which was a deep black, almost as black as her bangs. The woman was holding another PokeBall, but, it was different from the others. It was a deep purple, and there was a magenta 'M' on it. She realized that they were looking for the duo that had just run off.

They were looking for her, too.

Nightwish jumped from her branch and disappeared into darkness, intending to do anything in her power. But, something drew her attention.

There was a distress signal going off in her mind, that her other parent was in trouble.

Making a 'U' turn, Nightwish traveled among the shadows, making way to the hidden base many miles away.

* * *

"Darkrai, what's happening?!" Anibell called out to Darkrai. The wind had picked up, and it was blowing against their backs, making very loud as they ran.

"They're here, Anibell. And their on our tails! Don't look back!"

She found it very hard to not look back, but, she obeyed. The sound of the wind in their ears was almost deafening by now, whipping their hair around, pulling at their clothes, and stinging at their faces. Now, she could hear two extra pairs of feet following them. Then, there was a strange whistling sound, as if something had been thrown. Anibell realized it was something she was very familiar with.

A PokeBall.

And not just any PokeBall.

It was a Master Ball.

She had no idea where criminals like Team Shadow could get a hold of such powerful PokeBalls, but, she knew that if that Ball touched Darkrai, he'd be doomed. She quickly took her other hand, grabbed the back of his trench coat, and, with all the strength that she could muster in her body, threw the both of them into the strays of the path. The Ball whizzed by. There was some cursing.

The duo quickly stood, and hid behind a huge fallen oak. When they quickly crawled to the wider end, there was the sound of a foot on the wood. They stopped, holding their breath. Darkrai put his hand over Anibell's, getting ready to bolt if needed. Then, there was the sound of someone jumping over the tree. Darkrai quickly grabbed Anibell's whole arm and stood, dashing off into the forest at break-neck speeds. It was much faster than ten miles per hour, Anibell noticed. Perhaps this was just a skill taken onto the human transformation from his original. She really didn't know, and she didn't care at the moment.

All that was running through her mind was, 'This is crazy.'

* * *

"No! Cresselia, run!"

There was the sound of several guns going off. As she ran down the sterile white hallways, Cresselia could hear glass cracking, screams, both human and Pokemon, echoing through the empty corridors, and blood splashing on the ground. She shut her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks. She knew that the person who had suddenly pushed her out the door and instructed her to run was now dead. She made a sharp turn, and, without thinking, she jumped from a window.

That was a horrid move.

Within seconds after she hid the ground, the collar around her neck started vibrating, sending electrical shocks through its captive's body. Cresselia's running ceased completely, the pain growing with every second.

'NO!'

The word exploded in her mind. She couldn't give up! Not when she was so close to freedom! To Darkrai! She stood, ignoring the pain, and made a break for the forest.

She never reached the outstretched hand that waited for her.

There was a bang, and something tore through her body. A bullet. A poisoned one, at that. Cresselia screamed, tumbling down to the earth below. No. The person in front of her didn't leave her to die. Instead, she dropped down in front of the fallen Legendary, and offered her hand. Somehow, the girl reminded her of Darkrai, with her gleaming silver hair, black bangs and clothing, and the red collar around her neck. But, there was something about her that sent alarm through Cresselia's body. The strange familiarity of those magenta eyes haunted her, as if she had seen them before, in a nightmare, or maybe a dream.

As a final resort, Cresselia shakily reached for the hand that offered her freedom.

She grasped it.

And, then, another gun shot rang out. This time, it didn't hit Cresselia. It hit the girl. Her face reflected pure agony as her head dropped, blood oozing from the wound on her side. Cresselia noticed the huge ruby on the silver belt around her waist crack slightly. Then, the girl stood, and, Cresselia managed to stand with her. The girl started running, never letting go of the lunar goddess's hand. Cresselia started running as well, the poison moving much more quickly through her body.

Then, just as Cresselia thought she and the girl were going to die at the hands of Team Shadow, the girl summoned some type of shadow. As soon as they stepped on it, they sank into it.

Freedom.

Exactly what Cresselia had been yearning for the past few days of torture and agony.

They surfaced at a place Cresselia didn't recognize, but, she knew it was many miles away. She could smell lake water, oh, glorious lake water. She had missed the smell of it. After looking around a little, she found that this was Turnback Spring, the place where Giratina resided most of the time, whenever she was on duty. The girl set Cresselia against the cavern wall of Turnback Cave, grimacing. The poison was also working against her.

She reached into her pocket and brought out a strange Berry, one that Cresselia didn't remember ever seeing. She held it to her lips, and pushed it into her mouth, making her swallow it whole. It hurt after lack of water, but, the girl brought her that, too.

"Stay here for a while. The Berry I gave you cures all status problems, so, you'll be fine. Now," She put her index and middle finger against Cresselia's forehead, and, when they contacted Cresselia's feverish skin, the tiny section she touched started to glow. "After dark, travel down to Giratina. Tell her to get Arceus, and tell him that the war is going to be a lot worse, that everyone is needed. If this isn't done, no one will survive this war."

She took away her fingers, and the spot on Cresselia's forehead stopped glowing. She shakily stood, and said, "I'm just really glad I managed to get here on time." She turned, but, as she started back to Turnback Spring, she fell forward, her eyes closing. She vanished into thin air, just at the moment sunlight peeked over the trees surrounding the hidden spring.

Cresselia crawled deeper into the cavern, avoiding detection. She reached up, trying to pull the metal collar off her neck, which was still giving her electrical jabs once and a while. After about half an hour of struggling, the collar finally broke in two, removing the needles that had been in her neck for the longest time. Blood instantly started to flow, but, Cresselia could feel another part of her body again.

Her Psychic powers.

Instantly charging them, she healed all the wounds she could with her limited energy. She managed to make the wound on her side stop bleeding, but, it didn't heal completely. She tore off a section of her dress, tying it around her waist. After a moment, she dwelled on what had exactly happened, and tried to figure out who that girl had been. Slowly, a dreamless sleep started to take over her body, but, right before she entered that tantalizing darkness, a voice in her mind gently whispered,

'Your child saved your life. And none of you are safe.'

* * *

Searing pain took over Darkrai's body, setting in on the areas that he knew were hit it'd be the end of one life. His grip on Anibell's wrist slackened, and a portal of darkness opened up to greet him as he fell.

Oblivion took control. He could hear nothing, and see nothing. There was the sound of something cracking, but, he didn't know what it was. Then, a hand took a hold of his, and a gentle voice said mournfully,

'I'm so sorry.'


	8. Enter Manaphy and Rayquaza's Vessel!

It was sunset when Cresselia finally awoke. Gods, she was so tired…the bastards at the base didn't let her get a lick of sleep. Looking out the cavern entrance, and, remembering the strange girl, her child's, words, she stood. She was still a little shaky; she hadn't used her legs for a while, and she was still very weak from the poison that had wreaked havoc on her already pitiful immunity. The past week and a half had been a little too much. It would take a while for her immunity to gain its original radiance.

Just as Cresselia started to wander deeper into Turnback Cave, she heard a tiny voice. A very familiar voice. "Wait, please…"

Turning around, she saw the same girl that had helped her earlier. But, she looked horrid. Her pale face was flushed with fever, and sweat dripped off her forehead. Her lavender speckled with blue eyes were cloudy from the poison. Cresselia quickly exited the cave and caught the girl just as she started to fall forward.

"Mm…Can you…take me to…Giratina? I cannot…get there by myself…Too weak."

Cresselia looked down at her child sympathetically. She gently wrapped one of her arms around her neck and took her own and put it around the girl's neck. She started walking slowly, to give her a chance to walk with her. They entered the dark cavern, and the shadows overtook them, covering them in total darkness. Cresselia summoned a tiny ball of lavender light in her left hand, and held it out in front of them, lighting the dank way.

It was total silence until after they passed the first pillar, and then, Cresselia asked, "I don't understand…Brief me on how you're standing here next to me if your real body is miles away."

The girl looked up, her silvery hair swishing. "I inherited your Psychic powers, Cresselia. Arceus granted me the power to let an illusion of myself…in other words, my soul…separate from my body should the situation call for it. But, recently, the air all around us is…tainted. Hateful. So, Arceus allowed me full access to the outside world…"

Sighing, Cresselia looked back to the path ahead.

She would grill Arceus on this when she got the chance.

* * *

Anibell furiously wiped away several tears with the back of her hand, refusing to show the Team Shadow members she was scared. She was standing protectively in front of Darkrai, who had collapsed and transformed back into his original form. She held her arms out, water dripping from one hand. Waves of water continued to lap at the feet that rested on its riverbanks, and, often, it would surge in a great wave and drench all of them.

"We've been at this for hours, little girl." One Shadow member said softly. "It's just a simple request: Give us Darkrai, and you can go."

"Go where?" Anibell spat angrily. "All your organization did for my family was ruin it, break it apart, and send the pieces to the far corners of the world. I'm not about to let my new family get taken away!"

With this, her Pokemon, which she had called out hours ago to help, eagerly roared their approval. They braced themselves at her feet, her Grotle standing in front of her, her sharp beak gleaming in the mild, orange light. The grunt's lips went back in a snarl. "What do you have to do with the lunar Legendaries, anyways?! You're only a girl of nine, naught more! What are you doing getting involved in situations that only grown ups can understand?"

Suddenly, they charged, their Houndoom running ahead, their sharp teeth glinting. Anibell's eyes squeezed shut, and she thought the thought she was for sure the last she'd ever think.

'So this is where I'm going to die.'

Then, something strange happened. The lapping waters of the river turned into a terrifying wave, rising high above its banks. The Shadow members and their Pokemon stopped in their tracks, horror spelling their features. The wave came rolling down, crashing on the black uniformed people, dragging them into the river and washing them downstream. Anibell quickly shielded her face from the roaring waters, but, they never touched her. Instead, they receded back into their banks, becoming calm once more. Then, a hand grasped the banks.

A girl of ten pulled herself from the waters, a huge grin bursting across her face. She had long, thick, light blue hair that was rolled up on her head in two balls, and a fist-thick torrent of hair was coming from each ball, ending in balls at her thighs. Her eyes were a much deeper blue, much like the sea. Her dress ended at the mid thighs, and was the same color as her hair. A pendant with a huge red jewel dangled from her neck, a tiny blue jewel hanging from the red one. Just above each eyebrow were two yellow elliptical shapes with thin, black lines leading to her eyelids. In her hands were a pair of thin blue sandals.

"Whoowee! What a ride!" She shouted, dropping the sandals and pulling them on her feet. "I couldn't get enough water to surface for the big event, so, I had to wait! I'm sorry that nearly got you deaded!" She laughed, putting a hand to her chest. But, when her eyes landed on Darkrai, all the childish playfulness vanished instantly. She walked over to him, and gently got on her knees, and touched his chest tenderly. "…I've never met Darkrai, since I'm the newest in my species generation. I heard on the wind about him. I even went to Shaymin…"

Anibell said softly, "Who are you? I know you are a Legendary…but which one?"

The girl stood, her playful mood returning once again. "I'm Manaphy. It's nice to meet ya!" She nearly shook Anibell's hand off her wrist. "I came to make sure everything was alright. Oh, I have to pass a message, well, several, actually, to Darkrai, but…I'll wait."

Anibell said, "You can tell me, or is it…classified?"

"Well, I can tell you, but, she ordered me that I couldn't tell anyone else until Darkrai knew…"

"Ah. Then, I'll wait as well."

"'Atta girl!" Manaphy pounded Anibell on the shoulder. Suddenly, pure horror crossed her features. She grabbed Anibell and pushed her hard against a tree. She cried out in pain, the scratch on her back searing. Manaphy looked deeply into her frightened eyes, as if trying to seize something from her memory. Then, she gasped and let go of Anibell, stumbling back. She then started crying, putting her head in her hands.

"Manaphy, what's wrong?"

"The legend has come true!" Manaphy wailed. "Rayquaza, master of all Dragons, has chosen his vessel! It's you!"

She stood, grabbed Anibell firmly on the wrist, and brought her to the water's edge. She put one hand on her forearm, and closed her eyes. The area that Manaphy had touched began to glow, and, suddenly, yellow lines raced on her skin, forming circles, sudden jags, and grids. The lines ended on the shocked girl's face in two circles with lines dashing through them to her eyes, which turned at her forehead and made a tiny circle there. Anibell jerked away from Manaphy when her eyes turned an eerie golden, nearly matching the hue of her hair, whose roots were turning a pale white.

Manaphy quickly grabbed Anibell again and said, "Calm down. Calm down, Anibell. You're going to work yourself to death –--literally— if you don't calm down. It's alright…"

She led the shaking girl to the water again, making her take off her shoes. Once they were off, Manaphy led Anibell into the deeper parts of the river, the water going over their heads. Anibell immediately let go of her breath and started drowning, but, Manaphy quickly put her lips to Anibell's and gave her the oxygen she had been holding, but didn't need. Her life was lived in water, so she could breathe it. She reached into her pocket and brought out a tiny device that she had Anibell put at the back of her mouth. Within moments, she was breathing. Shocked, she turned to Manaphy for an explanation, but Manaphy refused to give.

Manaphy quickly pointed back up to the surface when the yellow lines on Anibell's skin faded away completely. She reached into her mouth, brought out the device, and swam to the surface. She popped up, Anibell shortly surfacing. Her blonde hair was returning to its normal hue, so, she swam to the riverbanks and crawled up the hill.

Her Grotle greeted her with a torrent of grass. She quickly ventured back up the hill and called to her Trainer. Manaphy listened in for a moment, before saying, "He what?" She scrambled up the hill, not bothering to put her sandals back on. After a few moments, she called, "Hey, Anibell! I'm I going to have to do all the chewing out, or are you going to join me? I think he's waking up."

Anibell quickly pulled herself up the hill, not bothering to even wring out her hair. Manaphy was eagerly shaking Darkrai's still body, a huge grin on her face. "Up, sleepy! Alright, I have no other choice!" She put her hand over the lower part of his face and didn't lift it. Anibell said nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Aw, don't worry! I use this on my friend all the time to make her wake up. It works every time!" She grinned.

True to her word, about a minute later, Darkrai sat up, gasping for air, his neon eyes wide and watery. Manaphy laughed and said, "It's about time you woke up, Darkrai!"

He turned to Manaphy, his eyes now full with shock. "Manaphy?" He asked, touching her cheek gently. "I haven't seen you in over three years…"

Now, it was Manaphy's turn to be shocked. "What are you talking about? I've never met you…or maybe you have, and I was only a baby…"

Darkrai turned her head to face him. "I was present at your hatching. Your mother died moments later…And I was the one to take you to the Twilight Sea, because you were miles away from the proper water you needed at your age...I remember it very clearly."

Manaphy paled. "I was told my mother was still alive and living in the Dusk Sea…that's why I was traveling along the river systems."

Anibell was messing with her fingers before this statement, so, she looked up and said gravely, "I heard that a Manaphy, an injured one, was captured by Team Shadow three years ago…So…what if the tale of her being alive…was all a cover up from the real reason she died? Team Shadow…did they capture her, and she escaped, dying after her daughter hatched?"

* * *

Giratina was very fond of collecting human trinkets that were constantly thrown out, like mirrors or broken jewelry. She loved mirrors, for some unknown reason, and kept the tiny shards in a corner of her dark chamber at the back of Turnback Cave. She often would go the corner, simply to look at her reflection, and she couldn't explain the reason she did that. Besides Darkrai, she was the pure shadow of terror, a master of horror. She channeled spirits to Arceus for their absolute judgment, and she was the portal to the other dimension. She could see, when she closed her eyes, her brother and other sister feuding in the other dimension.

She certainly wasn't expecting her distant cousin walk through her door carrying a girl on her back.

"My god, Cresselia! You look terrible!" Giratina cried when Cresselia set the girl against the cavern walls. She crawled over to her collection of mirrors and grabbed a nice piece in her mouth. She went back over to Cresselia and bent her neck, giving her the mirror. Cresselia put a hand to her cheek, brushing away some died blood. Huge scratches and wavy whip marks traced through her fair skin, some fading, some staying. Giratina began to quickly heal as much of the wounds she could when she noticed the huge, bloody wound on her side.

"Damn, Cresselia…you need to be more careful, being pregnant and all…"

"Giratina, what are you talking about?" Cresselia said calmly. She would explain in a few moments. "Who told you that I was pregnant?"

"Wait a moment…But, I could have sworn! Oh, forget it. But, I have to admit, that scent is a little old…about four weeks."

"Yes…I know." Cresselia quickly wiped away some fallen, sickly tears. Dear God, she missed him…

"Oh, Cresselia…I didn't mean to make you cry…It's about Darkrai, isn't it?"

"Yes, Giratina…that scent you smelled on me…it's his…"

Giratina quickly sidestepped to the right. "Say that again?"

Cresselia quickly gathered her senses and said, "That scent you found is Darkrai's. You see…I knew, I just knew it, that I would either be killed or seriously injured…so, for drastic safety measures, she now lives in Darkrai, instead of me…" She put both hands on her chest, a tiny smile on her face. "I know I made the right choice."

Giratina transformed into a human, sitting on one of the eroding stones. Her long, grey hair reached her back, drawn back by a golden holder. Gold bracelets covered her arms, and the suit she was wearing was black and red on top, and grey dipped in black on the bottom. She, like most of the Legendaries living a secluded life, was barefoot. She said, "Well…I'll agree with you on that…but, who's the kid?" She gestured to the girl who was sitting on the ground, unconscious from the poison running free in her system, but, it was fading, since Cresselia had treated her on the trip to the back of the cave.

Cresselia turned to her, getting on her knees next to her, and brushing some of her silver hair behind her ear. "You're not going to believe this…but, she's my daughter. Me and Darkrai's child."

Giratina fell off her rock. "Are you serious?! But, what is she doing….I mean…I…"

"Calm down, Giratina. She said before going unconscious that this was only an illusion of her real self…in other words, her spirit."

Giratina stood from her sitting position and looked over the girl with her golden eyes. "Well, she does look quite a bit like Darkrai…I say she'll have his body type. But, I can tell, she'll have a lot of your voice and spirit…and what of her eyes? Are they blue or lavender?"

"Actually, they're both…Gorgeous mix…"

Suddenly, Cresselia remembered her message. "Oh! Giratina, I need to ask you a big favor. Can you get Arceus down here? He needs to know I'm out of Shadow's clutches."

"No prob." Giratina turned, put a hand over her left temple and said, "Arceus? I got someone here you might…Arceus? Arceus!! Are you there, Arceus?! ARCEUS!"

Giratina dropped to the ground, tears filling her eyes. Cresselia was instantly at her side, asking, "Giratina! What's wrong?!"

She turned to her cousin, the clear tears finally freeing themselves and rolling down her cheeks. "We have a problem…I heard gunshots and screaming…And the words, "Capture him for Shadow.""

Cresselia's eyes widened. "No…"

On the other side of the cavern, Nightwish's eyes slowly opened and said quietly, "'And no one is safe…Your new name is Vespera.'…Oh, Arceus…"


	9. Everyone's Nightmares

_Worthless._

The word rang through Manaphy's mind, echoing through the empty, dark void. Everything had gone as black as the midnight sky on a cloudy night, and a figure was walking through the darkness to her. She came in the form of a seven year old, although Manaphy could tell this was an illusion. The silver hair. The black clothes. The piercing lavender eyes speckled with neon blue. A silver belt with a huge, cracked ruby in the middle of it. The pale skin. A strange ball of black and purple energy in one hand.

Worthless.

The word was repeated, this time, by another figure behind her. Spinning around, Manaphy saw a woman with dark light blue hair and sea-colored eyes. Two yellow ovals were above each eyebrow. The light blue dress she was wearing fluttered in the non-existent breeze. Her hair was set in two balls, very similar to her own hairstyle. The pendant around her neck was much larger, as was the blue gem. Manaphy's eyes widened.

"Mother?"

_Worthless._

_Worthless._

_Worthless._

Suddenly, her mother had a length of barbed wire in her hand, twirling it like a lasso. Manaphy tried to back away, but an invisible wall stopped her. The wire dug into her pale skin, blood spurting from the wounds. Manaphy cried out, "Please! Stop!" but all she got was the same word that kept repeating itself over and over again by no one in particular.

_Worthless._

The wire was now around her neck, pulling, tearing at her skin. Manaphy screamed in pain, and begged for the torment to stop, but, her cries of anguish were in vain. Now, she was falling into seemingly nothing. Something was pushing her, hard. Then, little lights, dark in color, surrounded her, going in a little circle, chanting the dreaded word.

_Worthless._

Manaphy clutched at her head as she heard her mother's footsteps behind her, and the lashing of the barbed wire. Blood was dripping from her legs, staining her clothes, drenching her hair. Manaphy couldn't help but cry, the tears stinging at the cuts on her cheeks. Then, everything was gone.

There was nothing.

Suddenly, the dreaded lashes came. Manaphy stood her ground, letting the wire continue to tear away at her body, piece by little piece. The ground gave out, and she was standing in the middle of a ruined city. Fire was everywhere, bodies laid crushed under fallen rubble, cries and shouts filling the air, and, then, one final scream. There was absolute silence. Manaphy gasped and stumbled back. Never in her life had she seen such violence and pain all in one area.

_Worthless._

"Stop this!" Manaphy cried out to the silver haired girl, who had followed her to the deathly area. "Stop showing me this!"

The girl shook her head no. "I cannot."

"Why are you showing such terrible images?!" Manaphy screamed, her voice nearly giving out. The girl turned to one of the huge, fiery pits of death behind her.

"You must know what the cost of battle will be."

Then, nothing but white filled Manaphy's eyes. She covered her eyes, crouching down, the sharp rubble cutting her knees. Tears dripped off her legs, stained red. She was muttering incoherent things to herself, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. Soothing liquid began to consume her, taking her away into a black sea.

Manaphy pulled herself to the surface, taking a little bit of breath, but, something pulled down on her leg. As she was inhaling the air, she went down, water going into her lungs. Manaphy gave a gargled scream, but, something covered her mouth and nose. She reached for the arm holding the thing to her face, and, after a bit of groping, she found it was male. Making herself open her eyes, they widened, and black began to consume her once again. But, she managed to make out one word.

"Phione…"

_Worthless._

Her brother finally let go, but, it was too late. Manaphy had passed on in that dream, and continued on into another dream, and into another. She cried out, "No, please! Please, make it stop! Make it…make it…" She fell silent. Tears stung at her eyes once she realized she wasn't going to wake up. This was a never-ending nightmare, one that only Cresselia could cure.

Cresselia.

'Oh…I never got to tell him…'

Manaphy was now inside of a dark chamber. Something large and white was curled up in the corner, shackled at the ankles of all four hooves. Manaphy cautiously made her way around the broken glass and stones, before crouching at the creature's side. She put a tiny hand on its right hoof, which, she realized, was tipped in a foot long golden tip. She gasped.

"Arceus?!" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice. The Creator raised his head to look at her, his red eyes filled with pain. A huge collar was around his neck, blood trickling down from under the metal monstrosity. Manaphy's teeth began to chatter in fear.

This was no dream.

This was reality.

Suddenly, Manaphy was sucked down under something, what, she didn't know. Something was grabbing at her, slapping her, telling her how worthless she was and how she should just die and get off everybody's back.

_Worthless._

Then, she was warped to an island. It was dark, oh, so very dark. Manaphy quickly wandered her way into the brambles, hoping that another death would quickly take over and get her out of this monstrosity. Claws, sharp as the swords used by the warriors of ancient times, held her down while the other claw dove deep into her chest. She screamed as loud as mortally possible as something was taken out of her chest. A gleaming, bloody crystal and a pulsating, red thing sat in the claw of something. Then, looking up, on the brink of death in the dream, she realized who had mercilessly killed her.

Darkrai was holding the crystal and her heart.

_Worthless._

Manaphy died in the dream, and went on to yet another dream resulting in the same thing over and over again. Death. She screamed over and over again, wanting everything to end, just to make the suffering and pain end. She was going insane, slightly like the one man she heard about that went insane from his nightmares.

"Anibell! Darkrai!"

Her cries were not heard by the requested people, but, she attracted the attention of something terrible. She took the bites and slashes it threw at her, not bothering to fight back. In a nightmare like this, it wouldn't even hurt it.

Or would it?

She suddenly came to a realization. It was all an illusion. Everything she was experiencing was nothing was a sham. The pain, the suffering. Almost everything. She stood up, aware of the ruby substance trickling down her tiny legs. She held out her arms in front of the Houndoom that was currently trying to snap at her legs and screamed, "You are not real. I will not believe you are hurting me! It's all an illusion!"

It apparently worked, because, the dog Pokemon started panicking, flickering in and out of picture and focus. Suddenly, everything around her cracked and fell like pieces of a broken mirror. Manaphy was pulled down into a white void, no sound coming out of her gaping mouth. Then, silence. Pure, bliss silence. Manaphy was slumped over, crying happily, muttering to herself about how she managed to get out with her sanity.

Then, there were the sounds of footsteps on glass. Looking up, Manaphy saw the same silver haired girl, walking on a sea of glass towards her. She held out her hand, as if beckoning the sea dweller. But, as Manaphy stood up and started walking towards the girl, she noticed something very odd. The girl was crying, the tears falling silently down her pale cheeks. Finally, as Manaphy stepped onto the sea of now broken glass, the girl clutched at her blue dress and starting letting loose the tears, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Manaphy, startled by the sudden change of situations, awkwardly put her hands on the girl's back.

"I…I tried to tell you…Do you understand?" She asked in a strained voice. Manaphy slowly nodded. "I…gave you messages in each nightmare…I can only pray that you understood…

"Please…be the sacrifice…to save all the Legendaries…and the Mother Earth…"

With that, the girl promptly fainted, falling out of Manaphy's arms and fading out of existence. Suddenly, the mirror effect took place, and, Manaphy found herself staring at a black sky, barely dotted by the diamonds of the sky. Then, deep within the essences of her soul, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Manaphy clutched at her chest, trying to make the presence that was worming her way to her mind to get out.

'_Calm down…I'm here to give you a message. Tell Darkrai that Cresselia is alive and looking for him.'_

Manaphy recognized the voice as Giratina, tried to respond, but, nothing came out. Without another word, the presence left her in peace, leaving her sweating and shaking on the warm grass. Manaphy was quickly grabbed from behind, which made her scream a little. Then, the soft voice of Anibell rang out, "Manaphy?! Good God, I thought you…Never mind. We have a problem!"

* * *

Cresselia wanted to scream.

What was more horrible than watching your own daughter slowly die in front of your very eyes?

It had happened as soon as Nightwish, now endowed with the name Vespera, pulled out of the nightmarish void after going in to pass on messages to Manaphy, who was, from what she could tell, close to Darkrai. She was crying harshly, and blood was trickling out of her mouth. Cresselia was immediately by her side as she fell to the side, hitting the ground hard. She was sweating, and blood lingered in the salty moisture. Cresselia quickly held one of her slick palms in one hand, holding up her head with the other one. Heat could be felt radiating from her if you put your hand three inches above her forehead.

"What's wrong….Oh god. Is it the poison?"

"I…do not know…Didn't you…treat it?" Vespera managed to make out. Suddenly, she coughed, and blood splattered on the ground. Giratina quickly went into action, gaining access to Manaphy's mind and passing on the messages while Cresselia quickly tried to find what was wrong with her deathly sick daughter. Then, Cresselia's voice quietly said, "….Giratina?"

"Yes, Cresselia?"

"I…I treated that poison on the way here. Why…why is it still ravaging her weak system…? Unless….Oh, no…."

Giratina was quickly growing afraid for her friend. "What?"

"_**Unless it didn't work?**_"

The question was unreasonable. 'That poison should have been terminated the second Cresselia preformed Refresh! But…that poison may be…too strong? No, that's stupid…Enhanced with other poisons and such? I wouldn't doubt it.' Giratina thought to herself, biting her lip. This was all so very confusing.

Suddenly, Cresselia screamed.

She was gone.

* * *

Screams echoed though the darkness of the lonely night, frightening any nocturnal Pokemon off, as these screams were riddled with pain and suffering, and chaos was evident for those who wandered to close to the swirling darkness of the night. Water splashed, and there was the gentle sound of dripping water. There were some quiet whispers, and the sound of wind blowing through the reeds of the river.

No knew that for the last three hours, more than one soul had been in agony.

Anibell finally relaxed for the first time in that time period, clenching the wet cloth in her hands, making the moisture trickle down her thighs. Darkrai's screams of pain had finally died down, but, for safety measures, her right hand was holding down his left wrist. Manaphy was holding down his right wrist. She had been having terrible nightmares, and dragged right back into one when she awoke. Anibell remembered all too clearly her tears of horror and torture trickling down her pale face, her sea-colored eyes wide and watery.

An hour after Manaphy awoke and Darkrai's pain began, Anibell found that poison was ravaging his system, but how he got the poisoning she could not guess. She and Manaphy spent another hour treating the poison and the sickness that had followed, always careful of the many doses of medicine they administered to him. After what seemed like an eternity, when Anibell went to get a wet cloth, Manaphy, quietly, since Darkrai was trying to sleep, called out to her, telling her that the sickness had vanished. She said, in whispers, that when she touched his forehead to register a temperature, to her surprise, it had cooled down by nine or so degrees, back to ninety six.

"Then," Manaphy said, even quieter this time, allowing her hand to slip away from Darkrai's wrist. "I was messing around with some stuff, and I tripped over something and fell back, and I touched his stomach, and…I felt something."

"You did?" Anibell said, making herself lower her volume to match Manaphy's, also freeing his other wrist. "What?"

"I have no idea, but, it was certainly there. I--"

The whispers were cut short by an annoying ringing sound. Anibell quickly scrambled back to her pack, nearly tripping over her Grotle, and pulled out her white cell phone. Reading the caller, which said 'Pokemon League of Sinnoh', she answered it with a shaky, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Can you give this to Darkrai, please? Tell him it's from the Flower Paradise."

Anibell shot a look over at Manaphy, who nodded and quickly shook Darkrai awake. Anibell held out the phone in her open palm, saying softly, "Be careful. It could be Shadow. But, the person said it was from the Flower Paradise."

Darkrai's visible eye widened and he muttered something about his death-wish before gingerly taking the phone into his hand, holding it high enough to where he could hear and be heard, and said, "Hello?"

"CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR ASS OUT OF TROUBLE FOR AT LEAST A WEEK?!" The person on the other line screamed, making Darkrai hold the tiny phone away from him at arm's length. Anibell had failed to mention the phone was on speaker. "I HEARD THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF TRACKED DOWN AND POISONED! DAMMIT DARKRAI, DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING TO YOURSELF BY GETTING INTO SITUATIONS LIKE THIS?!"

Once the person had paused to catch her breath, Darkrai cut in, "For one, Shaymin, don't yell. You'll make us all go deaf. Second, stop making yourself look like an idiot. People are probably staring at you. Third, don't say our names in public. We have enough trouble as it is. Speaking of which, where are you?"

Quieter this time, Shaymin replied, "I'm in front of the Pokemon League. Gorgeous place, especially at night...Anyways, how did you get poisoned?"

"…….Really, I don't have the slightest idea."

"That's kinda stupid, but I'll take it. I have several messages to pass on that Manaphy was supposed to do, but…I guess something happened."

"Sorry, Shaymin…" Manaphy apologized.

"No problem, Phi. One, in case you were wondering, the shot I gave you was full of estrogen, a female hormone. Any side effects will wear off in a few days." At this point, Anibell shot Darkrai an acusing which said 'you-snuck-out-while-we-were-at-Sandgem-didn't-you'. Darkrai ignored it. "Second…I have wondrous news. I just heard from Cresselia. She's alive and well, and is looking for you."

The phone hit the soft earth. There was total silence for a few minutes before Shaymin asked, "Hello? Hello? Darkrai, are you alive?"

Manaphy picked up the phone and said, "He's alive, just in a state of shock. Give him a few minutes."

"Alright. Let me talk to the owner of this phone."

Manaphy got a worried look on her face before speaking in a strange language. Shaymin responded in the same language, before Manaphy handed the phone to Anibell and said, "She wishes to speak with you."

Anibell took the phone off of speaker and said, "Yes?"

"Listen. I have no idea how you managed to learn about what Darkrai is trying to hide and protect from everyone, but, you need to know you're now apart of this damned war. I want you to protect Manaphy, Darkrai and his child with your life. Don't allow them out without you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now…when you reach…Twinleaf Town, because I know you'll be going over there, go to Lake Verity. Mespirit will meet you there. Now…Give the phone to Manaphy and set it back on speaker."

Anibell obeyed, and Manaphy said, "Now, you have another message. Tell us."

There was silence for a moment, and then, a choked sob and the words quivering with emotion, "Arceus was captured by Team Shadow."

Then, the phone hit the earth once again.

And this time, no one picked it up.


	10. Enter Vespera!

She had no idea where she was going.

Vespera stumbled blindly among the branches and hanging leaves of the forest outside of a city she wasn't familiar with, pushing her tiny arms out in front of her to push away the brambles snagging at her black clothing. Earlier, she looked down at her wrists, a few inches below the end of her torn sleeves, and a dark magenta band was on each wrist and the upper arm, right below the billowing pieces of material flowing from her shoulders, but where they came from she could not guess. She had lowered her appearance to the age of six to look like a lost girl to late night travelers.

But, she actually _**was **_lost. This area of the Sinnoh region was unknown to her, and, her night vision hadn't developed yet, so, she had a hard time getting through the thick, never-ending forest. The branches slapped at her face, each hit stinging like a whip lash. She shivered. Gods, she never wanted to go through that again…

Her heart felt like it was being gripped by hoarfrost whenever she thought of what her mother had to go through to protect her. She felt so culpable…Her heart panged, guilt surging through her. She immediately concealed herself when she heard something in the forest breathe. She remained out of sight until the breathing had vanished. That was a scout from Team Shadow, and she knew it when she peeked around the tree she had hidden herself behind and saw a flash of dark metal with a dark 'S' on it.

Vespera shivered, not from fear, but from the cold. That wasn't a good sign; since she was still connected to her body by a physical…something. She didn't know how to explain it. She settled herself in a hidden clearing, which was very small, but just big enough for her and two more people. She looked down at her wrist. The magenta band was still sitting there. She brought her head down on her knees, her breath bouncing back on her face. 'Wouldn't it be something if I died here…?'

Sixty minutes ticked by, and with each minute, little by little, Vespera's body shut down. She could barely feel her legs and arms, but, that was probably from the cold, not from the aftermath of the poison, which still lingered in her systems. She felt nauseous, and was ready to throw up whatever was in her stomach, which was nothing. She took her hair out of its usual braid, letting the silvery tresses flow down her back and put the black cloth in a hidden pocket. It was the last of her strength. A small tear ran down her pale, cold cheek, almost freezing when it made contact with it. It was a terrifying sight, melding in with the pure stench of death.

"Are you lost?"

The voice distressed her so deficiently she just about screamed. She barely had the strength to lift her head, which twanged with every movement, but, she made herself look up. She nearly fainted.

It wasn't a wonder why she felt the physical connection between her soul illusion and her body get stronger with each passing minute.

It was in front of her.

That deep neon eye, the red collar, the white hair and the dark skin reminded her all too well of her original form. Not that she was surprised. She nodded, and her head sank back to her knees, unable to keep staying up any longer. Her voice barely worked, and, it felt frozen whenever she actually tried to speak, so, she remained quiet. She felt her tiny form being taken into strong arms.

It hurt.

It hurt so badly that tears squeezed out of her eyes. Whenever she opened her eyes, everything seemed grey. Her vision was giving out on her body. She felt a hand brush away the blasted tears –Goodness, she loathed crying (She found it as a sign of weakness when strength was needed)—and, then, the wind was on her face. Each twist and turn made her want to throw up more badly than before. Her head felt like it was going to split open.

Suddenly, they slowed. The sounds of a rushing river filled Vespera's ears. She relaxed a little as the smooth rhythm took over. She heard nothing but it. Then, a small light cut through the trees, and a female voice called out. Another one, a little older in its age, called out as well, her voice piercing the night. The wind rustled in the river flora, a splash following it, dripping water pounding on the cold ground. Steps moved down the precipitous depression, and a small silhouette scrambled up to him. She heard a faded, irregular undertone of, "Dear God."

"I found this little one in the forest. She's very cold, and death is reaching for her. Anibell, do you have a blanket?"

Anibell.

That name hit Vespera right in the heart. Anibell. She remembered that very name. She was the blonde Pokemon Ranger in preparation that she had met over a week and a half ago, the very one who discovered the bonds she shared with the god of everything, Arceus. But, there wasn't time to fret over past events. Anibell nodded and said, "Bring her up. Manaphy and I will get her warm in no time."

Heavy splashes of water suggested that the other girl, Manaphy, she was guessing, had begun to swim back to their destination. It wasn't a moment too soon. Now, when Vespera breathed, each and every inhale and exhale burned at her lungs, and chilled her other innards. She clawed at the dark chest she was being held against. It felt like she was going to die at any second.

"GO!"

She recognized the powerful, almost frightening voice of her savior ring in the air, making her ears hurt. Pounding footsteps left them, hitting the earth below their feet time and time again. Quick commands were pitched around, and something started rustling and zippers were undone. It was quick work, and the wind started blowing on Vespera's face as they rushed up the hill. Flashlights were quickly covered with medical clothes, to dull the light, and she was wrapped snuggly up in a braided blanket. Something was held against her mouth. Another voice, very different from Anibell's, spoke, "This…I don't know how well this works on humans, but, this is a drastic case. Try to drink at least a little, okay?"

Vespera nodded her head slowly and drank the medicine with a word of protest. It was at that moment she turned her head to face the person who saved her very life, Darkrai, when she noticed his face was shadowed over with pain. Since she was warm, she crawled out of her blanket to him, feigning ignorance of her knowledge. With a single blink, her eyes changed from lavender to dark blue. Oh, having Psychic powers could have its perks.

"Are you in pain?" She asked quietly, her voice almost giving away her true wisdom underneath her young exterior. That deep, haunting neon blue eye turned to face her. "No." He said simply.

She knew he was lying.

He was trying to spare them.

"Please, don't try to mess around with me. You're lying."

There was silence. Unknown to the duo, Anibell and Manaphy were silently pushing each other, trying to listen into the conversation. They knew this was rude, but, there was something about that girl that haunted Manaphy, as if she had seen her in a dream. She could barely remember the past nightmares she had had earlier in the night, but, she could remember that young, gripping voice that gave her the plea. 'Be the sacrifice.'

"Before I say anything…Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why do you look like me?"

Panic and alarm rushed through Vespera. 'Think fast! Think fast!' She screamed at herself. Then, she put a hand in her pocket and said, "I'm a cosplayer, a person who dresses up as a special person." To prove her point, she pulled out a name tag she had made out of the black cloth in her pocket. The little black tag said, 'Hearthome Cosplayer's Convention – V.I.P, "Vespera" '. Seeing that Darkrai was satisfied with her story, she put the tag back in her pocket (which turned right back into her hair ribbon), and continued. "Me and my sister got separated when some scary people pulled us aside and started saying some weird stuff. I didn't understand it. I ran away from them, but I got lost…"

"Hearthome…" Darkrai muttered under his breath, but, Vespera heard it all the same. "That means we're getting closer to civilization."

At that moment, out of the corner of her eye, Vespera saw something glimmer down in the river. She crawled away a little before standing and going the rest of the way to the rushing water. She was faintly aware of the floating presence behind her, but, she paid barely any heed to him. She reached down into the water, leaning down she close it nearly covered her face, and touched the glimmering object. She pulled away for a moment, repositioned herself, and reached into the river again, but, this time, her face went under the water as well. Grasping the large object, which was very smooth, she tried to pull it out, but, no avail came out of it. The object was covered in mud, so, that really didn't help, either.

Vespera pulled back her torn sleeves and pulled the loose ends of her dress back and tied it in a very small knot. She knew it wouldn't hold long, so, she made haste. Readying herself, she lunged for the object, the water going over her head. She grabbed the object and pulled. It came loose from its silt prison, and the force brought her out of the water. The thing she was holding was about three inches wide and nine inches long. Since it was covered from top to bottom in mud, she held it in the river and washed it off, under the observant eye of Darkrai. Then, once all the mud was washed away, she held the dripping object out of the water. She couldn't believe her eyes, and, judging how Darkrai's visible eye widened, she took it that he couldn't believe it as well.

In her hands was one of the largest opals she had ever seen in her very, very short life. There was only one other like this that she knew of at the moment. Its fire was different from the other one: Its fire was colored yellow, blue and red. It gleamed under the very dim starlight, no moon to cast its light on them. But, suddenly, it got brighter. Looking up into the sky, she saw the new moon transform into a very thin crescent. All the evidence from that pointed to only one person, whose name fell off her lips as graceful as a dancing butterfly.

"Cresselia."

She said it softly, so, no one had heard her. Then, for the third time in that hour, Vespera heard splashing. She saw the blue haired girl, Manaphy, walk her way to a rock in the middle of the river, just big enough to hold her. She crawled onto it, her hair clinging to her thighs. She crossed her legs, looked up at that lonesome crescent moon, and began to sing her song. It wasn't any words, just haunting, lonely notes. Within moments, Vespera could see the faint silhouettes of water Pokemon that had suddenly flocked to hear the forlorn song. She stood, her sleeves palling back around her forearms and the knot in her dress giving out.

"Princess of the Sea indeed." She murmured to herself. She looked back at Darkrai for a small moment before turning back to the sitting form of Anibell on the hill, who was muffling a flashlight's light with her hand, giving off a red glow. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the back of the huge opal, when her fingers fell upon depressions. Faster than lightning, she turned the jewel over, and traced over the three island shaped things on the back. Behind each island was a flame, a bolt of lightning, or, a snowflake. She called Darkrai over, and showed him the shapes on the back. "Are you familiar with this?"

If a Pokemon could turn white from shock, Darkrai would have lost all the color in his body.

"I thought these didn't exist…this is bad. Very bad. Vespera, come with me."

She knew that he had gotten that name off of her convention tag, so, she wasn't troubled…too badly. She followed him up the hill and back to the spot where her life was saved, when, quite suddenly, the back of the gem started giving off a strange aura. It started to heat up, and, soon it got to the point where it was so hot Vespera thought she was holding a piece of the sun in her hands. But, she didn't make a sound, or drop it. She allowed the aura to take over her body, making her clothes and hair flap back from the energy flow it created. She faintly heard her name being called, but, she paid no heed. Her eyes lost their bluish color, only a few speckles remaining as her eyes changed back to lavender. Then, she heard a tiny voice in her head. It sounded like a young woman, but, it was a very intelligent voice.

'The three islands of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno…engraved on this gem…one of sixteen…leading…to the All-Light Jewel….All-Light Crystal…'

Then, the voice vanished, as did the aura. The hot feeling departed from the gem, leaving Vespera flabbergasted. She looked down at the jewel and said,

"What was all of that?"

Then, she looked over at Darkrai and Anibell, who were looking at her with shocked eyes. Vespera gulped.

'Oh, boy, I have a lot of explaining to do.'


	11. The Crystal Grave

Vespera knew that she had put herself in a bad situation by letting that aura consume her and let the heat take over her body. Her eyes had gone back to their unnatural lavender color. She quickly put a hand under her red collar, to make sure_** it**_ was still there. She touched the cold silver metal, and she sighed in relief.

It didn't last long, however, as a flying shape came at her, glowing yellow lines adorning its skin. The jewel was sent flying, landing with a 'thump' in the riverbed.

Anibell grasped at Vespera's throat with her tiny hands, her eyes glowing golden, those evocative orbs filled with malice. Vespera was grappling with her arms, trying to get her off, but, those lithe little fingers just gripped tighter and tighter at her pale throat. "So, you've come back into existence?" She asked. Vespera nearly screamed. That voice didn't belong to that sweet Anibell. It belonged to the ancient dragon that she had met such a long, long time ago.

"Ray…quaza? So…you've chosen…your vessel?" Vespera managed to squeeze out of her slowly crushing windpipe. Rayquaza, now having full control over his vessel, gave a grin filled with such tainted glee that Manaphy --whom, with Darkrai, was trying to pull the crazed dragon off of Vespera, but with no avail-- nearly bit through her own tongue. "Ah, yes. She's quite the versatile one."

"Why…why do you…hate me…?"

"Because you're the one who put me under that wretched seal in your past life!" Rayquaza roared with unlimited hatred in his voice. "For one thousand years, I've had to exchange from body to body, soul to soul, just to stay alive! It's all because of YOU! You even look like her…the black bangs, the silver hair, the mouth…almost everything! Even the shape of your eyes is the same! It all points to your past life!"

"Why…punish the one…with the body…when…she couldn't help…having a dire past life…?" Vespera whispered, her air supply quickly running out. "I mean…in past lives…it doesn't matter if that person…was someone who…did something to…you in the past… this is now, Rayquaza…not the past."

Suddenly, the look on Rayquaza's face totally misrepresented. Instead of harboring the hatred it once had, it now held shock and confusion. He let his fingers leave her throat, and, he stumbled back, as if she had stung him. Sitting up, Vespera continued, her words penetrated by huge pants of breath. "I understand your situation, Rayquaza," She knew that she continued on like this, her cover would be blown. But, she knew that if Rayquaza didn't hear this, he'd probably go insane. "And I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She slumped over, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry…I really am sorry, Rayquaza…"

And, all that time, Vespera refused to let herself cry.

"It doesn't change the fact you did it," Rayquaza said coldly, the strange look on his face returning. Manaphy slid closer and closer to the river, her natural resource to help aid this girl in case she needed help. "Your past cannot be fixed."

"Yes, I understand that!" Vespera cried out, growing desperate. "Rayquaza, please listen to me! Just this once!"

"You're too late…" Was the hissed response before Rayquaza traveled back into his vessel in a great burst of light and speed. Anibell hit the ground in a curled up position, as if she was feuding with something internally. Vespera heard Manaphy jump into the river and reach for the gleaming prize underneath its now rippling surface. Grimacing, she touched her throat. 'Ouch. That's going to bruise.' Then, she looked over at Darkrai, and her eyes widened. It looked like he was in extreme pain, but, he was trying to hide it. Vespera reached into her scarlet collar and touched the silver necklace and traced its charm. It was the huge wheel like structure that adorned Arceus' belly. Its silver metal glinted and shined in the cold winter night, and the rubies embedded in it glimmered. Taking a huge risk, she lifted the necklace up and let it dangle in front of her face. 'That's very strange. This should be preventing his pain, not making him feel mine.' She thought to herself, hiding the charm under her collar. 'Is the spell wearing off?' She reached up, and started to unclasp the necklace.

Immense gaffe.

'DON'T TAKE OFF THAT NECKLACE!' Something bellowed at her, making her hands leave the clasp faster than a Weedle's sting. With fearful eyes, she looked all around, her hair flying up like wings before landing back against her head. 'If you take off that blessed charm, your pain will be unbridled! All your, shall we say it, 'mother' will feel if you keep it on is half your pain. Take it off, well….that's for you to find out.'

'Wait! Who are you!' Vespera asked, the fear in her eyes quickly fading away. She had heard that voice somewhere…

'I…am the All-Light Crystal.'

For that day forward, the All-Light Jewel was renamed the All-Light Crystal.

* * *

It was about seven AM when Darkrai awoke. Everyone was tired last night, very tired, after waiting for him to come back in the final hours of darkness after he had left to do his job. Vespera had given no explanation about what happened to her with that jewel last night, which was now tucked safely away in Anibell's backpack, and had fallen asleep immediately after her encounter with Rayquaza. From the words of wisdom and absolute sorrow that had come from her voice were much too old to be the words of a six year old. Something was behind all of it, and he knew she was trying to hide it. Even her scent was different, and that costume made him think. Sure, it was pretty good, but, there was something about her that he didn't like one bit. Her scent had an air of…elegance. Something odd.

Then, he raised up his hand. It was sleeved and pale. He had transformed again in his sleep. With all good reason, though. He had had the strangest dream during the night. But, it was a close up, so, he could barely register what was happening. Teeth were clacking, blood was spattering, and screams pierced the air…

It was only then that he looked over at the river.

And his heart stopped.

A tiny shape lay there on the slopes going down to the river. Quickly standing up, Darkrai cautiously made his way down the slope to the shape.

He couldn't muffle his scream of terror.

A little girl lay dead on the hillside. She looked like she was barely above nine, Anibell's age. She was a cosplayer, like Vespera, and was her costume that caused him the most distress. She was decked up in a dress that was yellow on the front, and a light shade of blue on the back, which came into the front by cutting in with a triangle of color. The dress was almost sleeveless and ended at the knees, and magenta bands on her wrists and upper arms held magenta colored half rings. A huge half ring was attached to the cloth on her hips. A chain was just visible around her neck, but the rest of the necklace was hidden under her dress. Her deep golden hair was brought up by crescent moon shaped headpiece, and a band that held a huge purplish gem was circling her forehead. Like Vespera's tag, the one from the little girl read, "Hearthome Cosplayer's Convention – VIP, 'Cresselia'". Bite marks surrounded her little neck, which was bent at a bit of a strange angle, and more bites were on her thin stomach, arms, and legs. Something was crumpled up in her tiny hand. Gently reaching into the stiff, curled hand, Darkrai unfolded the paper, which had scrawled handwriting on it, which was obviously very sloppy.

But, what he managed to make out sent him into a rage.

'Darkrai, we hope you enjoy this little morsel we found in Hearthome. You'll find her brother in the forest.'

With clenched fists, Darkrai furiously tore the note into little pieces and threw them into the river. He saw pure crimson in his eyes as he turned to that tiny body laying on the slope. Unfortunately, her eyes were still open, which showed chaste sapphire eyes. But, her features showed no surprise, no pain, nothing. Darkrai could only hope that the first bite was on the neck and killed her instantly. Then, he studied her more closely, instead of just skimping out on seeing if there were any evidence of some sort. With his claws (he had changed back in a frenzy), he gently unbuttoned the top of her dress slightly, and raised the chain off of her cold neck. He recoiled.

On that little golden chain, the charm was the great wheel that surrounded Arceus' stomach, embedded with little emeralds.

'These aren't supposed to exist!'

In respect, Darkrai quickly set the necklace back down on the girl's neck and redid the top of her dress. With two fingers, he closed her eyes, never to be opened again. He tenderly took her into his arms, and he started back up the hill.

The girl deserved a proper burial.

Manaphy had been awakened by the scream of horror a few minutes earlier, and barely managed to muffle her own when Darkrai passed by with a mangled body in his arms. The scent of dogs surrounded the body, and, by the look of fury on Darkrai's face, she instantly knew who did such a terrible thing to a young child.

"It's them, isn't it?" Manaphy whispered, standing up, brushing the dirt off her dress and joining Darkrai's side. He numbly nodded, but, Manaphy saw the sorrow in his visible eye.

Why must so many people die just to get to one?

They quickly gave up on the idea of burying the young girl when they realized that: One, they had nothing to dig with, two, they would be seen, and three, they could stumble across her brother's body…if there was one. Plus, the dog Pokemon that killed the poor child were still running around. That added a major risk factor. They decided to crystallize the girl's remains. Manaphy explained to Darkrai that it was a special type of burial that the Manaphies would give to the high priests at the Temple of the Sea, which floated around the oceans, never meant to be found. She said that the crystals that adorned the huge altar room were the crystals of priests. "A bit morbid, yes, but, its very effective. We think that the body is the gateway to the soul, and when that soul is reborn, the crystal will break, and the person inside will continue on in a new life."

And so, after finding a nice little cavern behind a nearby waterfall, Manaphy set the girl's hands on her chest in an 'X' like shape, and summoned the water to make the crystal. The process was nearly starting when Manaphy suddenly let the water drop to the ground. She listened very closely to her surroundings, and, pausing every once and a while, she removed the golden necklace from the girl's neck.

"I…heard a voice, just a minute ago." Manaphy stuttered when Darkrai quickly shot her a look. "It told me to take off her necklace, that it would be important. It said that the girl wouldn't mind. It needed to be taken, anyways."

'Odd message.' Darkrai thought to himself as the crystallization process began all over again. After half an hour, the girl was finally encased in a jagged, light blue crystal. It had grown into the wall, other crystals sprouting up with it. The whole wall, and a bit of the sides were soon totally encased in the blue crystal. The girl's expression was one of deep sleep, but, she wasn't breathing. She would have looked alive if it wasn't for that. Manaphy had made sure all of her wounds had healed on the girl's body before she began the crystallization process, to honor the girl.

"She really didn't deserve to die such a terrible death." Manaphy said miserably as they stepped back to observe the crystal grave. It gave the dark cavern a bluish florescent look. Then, Manaphy left Darkrai alone in the cavern with that girl, but, as she passed, she quietly passed the golden necklace from her hand into his. He approached the grave one final time, and gently touched the crystal, where her hands were.

"You died because of me. Because of this, I'll never forgive myself. And I can only hope that you can forgive me for your death."

The crystal rippled under his fingertips as her finally let his hand leave it. Darkrai looked down at the tiny charm in his hand, and clenched it tightly in a fist.

'Shadow…I'll never forgive you for what you did to this innocent child.'

All that was left behind in that cave was one, solitary tear.


	12. Enter Ryan!

"GOD DAMMIT!"

The minor grunt cringed. Her leader was very, very frightening when she was angry. The leader, Shadow Boss Danisha, paced angrily about, and looked ready to throttle something. Her red hair swished on her shoulders with each impatient step, a deep scowl making her actually beautiful face a bit hard to look at. Her uniform consisted of a black leather miniskirt, a black 'Y'-cut tank top, and a pair of black gloves. A red buckle down cloak sat on her shoulders, a huge black 'S' embroidered on it. A pair of black high heeled boots were on her feet, and a red hood was slumped over in wrinkles on her shoulders, which also had the Team Shadow 'S' on it. A pair of ruby studs pierced her ears, little dangles coming down just an inch below the earlobes. Her eyes shone a bright, yet cold amber.

She pounded her gloved hands the ebony desk behind her, making the female grunt give a little 'eep'. "What do you mean Cresselia is free?!"

The grunt swallowed, hoping her commanding officer wouldn't suddenly grow violent. "I-it seems that one of our scientists have betrayed us. Ms. Crescent, I believe. She's also gone missing."

Danisha clenched her teeth so hard she thought they might break. "And what of the freaking tracking machine?"

"It's been destroyed, ma'am."

Danisha let out an enraged scream and her fist connected with the wall beside her. The grunt took a step or two back, just in case she had to bail. "But not is all lost, ma'am. The machine can be repaired within two weeks, and Cresselia will go to Darkrai and his group, so…three or so for the price of one?"

Danisha thought for a few seconds before saying, "Five, possibly six. This is turning into a Legendary fiasco, especially ever since we've captured Arceus. Speaking of which, how is he?"

"**S-s-she,** ma'am."

At this, Danisha's eyes widened, but then filled with tainted deviousness. "Say that again, and slower this time."

And, if they listened closely to the sounds inside their minds, they could have heard a voice saying, "DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

Manaphy trotted back into the camp area, a grimace on her face. "Darkrai, I found the other kid."

Darkrai, back in human form, looked up from Anibell, who was still asleep, and said, with very little hope in his voice, "Dead or alive?"

"Unfortunately, he's still alive. Poor kid's neck's almost broke, and he's covered all up with bites. His name's Ryan, I think…Anyways, he's waiting for me. I'll be back in a moment." She turned on her heels and took back off into the dense forest behind her. There were some quiet voices that managed to drift into the camp, and, then, Manaphy came back, but, this time, she came back with a young boy on her back. He was about ten, with short, spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wasn't a cosplayer, because he was dressed in regular clothing, which was all black. A purple chain dangled around his neck, but, the rest was hidden under his shirt. He looked like he was in bad shape. But, the most unusual thing of all was that the boy had a sword, just about half his four foot length, which was belted at his waist.

Manaphy slid the boy off her back and gently laid him on the green grass, and started to tend to the boy. The first thing she did was fetch some water in a tiny water gourd that had strapped to her waist, and held the now full gourd to his lips. The boy quickly drank it, obviously dehydrated. Manaphy took the now empty gourd away and set it behind her, holding an Oran Berry to his lips, but, he couldn't swallow it, no matter what she tried. Darkrai noticed this, and took the Berry out of Manaphy's hand, and told her not to have a cow. He put the Berry in his mouth, chewed it up a little, and put his lips to the boy's. Manaphy swooned over in a faint. Vespera, who had woken up, muttered, "Wuss."

Darkrai tilted his head, so the ground up Berry slid from his mouth to the boy's. The boy whimpered a little, but, he swallowed it. Darkrai took away his lips and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. The boy finally opened his eyes from their half-lidded shape, and his eyes widened and he started backing up. Darkrai tilted his head to the left and asked, "What?"

"Y-you're…."

"Oh, you see -- Okay, wait a minute. You can see through my human form?"

The boy nodded, before standing, balancing himself on a tree. He reached into his shirt, but then stopped and said, "In case you didn't know, my name's Ryan." Then, he reached into his shirt again, and brought out a little charm. Once again, like that Cresselia cosplayer, it was the Arceus charm, but, the metal was purple. But, the emeralds remained the same. "I'm one of Arceus' Chosen Ones."

"The Chosen Ones?!" Manaphy, who had revived from her faint, cried out, before she started pulling at her long hair and pacing. "Good God, this makes it a lot more risky."

"I know. Arceus told all of us, seventeen in all, that we needed to prepare for a battle, and three of the Chosen Ones go to the dark lunar Pokemon's aid. He told all of the Chosen Ones the full story about you and Cresselia, Darkrai, and he told us three chosen for this to accompany you, while the others should be on the lookout. But…he got cut off…"

Ryan then spotted Vespera, and she saw him. With a shaking hand, she reached into her collar and brought out a charm just like his, but it was silver with rubies. "Sky." She said simply.

"Dread." Ryan replied. "Arceus…has told me….much about you..."

Vespera started to back away ever so slowly. "Please, Sky…don't tell them." With that, she turned on her heels and ran.

Ryan stopped Manaphy, who had started after her. "Don't go after her, Manaphy. She'll be fine." Then, he turned to Darkrai and asked, "Have you seen my younger sister? She's dressed up like Cresselia…blonde hair, with a gold necklace."

Darkrai's heart gave a lurch. His sister was dead. Taking a hesitant swallow, Darkrai reached into his pocket, and dropped her necklace in Ryan's waiting hand. Ryan stared at it blankly for a few moments before horror crossed his features. He grabbed Darkrai and said, "Do you know what happened to her?"

Darkrai nodded. Ryan clutched at his coat even tighter. "Please! Take me to her! Take me to Lisa…!"

Manaphy shot him a concerned look, but, Darkrai waved her off, and told her, _'I'll take him to the crystal cavern. He needs to know.'_

'_Alright…I'll watch over Anibell. I think she's having inner conflicts.'_

Darkrai gently took Ryan's smaller hand in his, and led him deep into the dense forest. Ryan was looking more nervous by the minute, and dread circled around his mind. His wounds had gotten a bit better, but, they were still very sensitive, as Darkrai learned when he stopped to brush away some blood off of the boy's neck. He cried out, and Darkrai immediately stopped. The poor child didn't deserve to be in so much pain.

At long last, the crashing waterfall came into view. Darkrai pulled Ryan closer to him, in case there were any Shadow spies around. Pushing the boy forward ever so slightly, they walked the slick path up to the cavern of the waterfall. Unknown to them, time-set bombs had been placed under a certain section of the eroded path, ready to blow up at any pressure. So, when Ryan's foot touched the stone below him, the bombs blew. Darkrai quickly caught the boy's hand as he tumbled down, leaving a huge gap in the stone, and the boy dangling off the edge. Darkrai got on his stomach and held onto Ryan's wrists with both hands, while Ryan tried to get his feet into some holes. His nails dug deeply into Darkrai's arms, making the wounds bleed. Within several pulls, Ryan was able to pull himself onto the stone.

Ryan took Darkrai's bleeding arms into his hand and placed his own on the wounds. A tiny white spark appeared in-between his index and middle fingers, and it twirled around his fingers as he moved his fingers down his arm, making the wounds stitch up when the pure white spark touched the bleeding pits. It stung badly, but Darkrai refused to say anything. His pride wouldn't let him.

Within moments, Ryan pulled away and said, "You're good to go." He looked back to the gaping hole that was once part of their path to Lisa's grave. "So…what are we going to do now?"

Darkrai stood back up, pulling Ryan up with him. He closed his eyes, and thought hard on the lessons Cresselia once taught him about Psychic powers. '_Everyone has Psychic powers deep within them._' Cresselia told him_. 'Some never tap into them, while others learn immediately how to get into those powers without killing themselves. Now, raise your hand and focus on the water…'_

At once, rocks started clattering together and the earth below them started quaking. Within moments, several large boulders were floating in front of them, forming a path. A neon blue aura surrounded them. Darkrai's hand was shaking, and he was sweating. His Psychic powers, like Manaphy's and Shaymin's, were very hard to control, and took away a lot of energy. He pushed Ryan onto the first boulder, who cautiously put his hand against the rock wall and started walking. Once he was on the third boulder, Darkrai stepped onto the first on, and its aura faded away. Ryan was safely on the other side when Darkrai burst out into a run, and hit the other side just as the last boulder dropped back down onto the earth below.

The rest of the path was relatively safe, just with the hazard of slipping and giving yourself a major concussion. The heavy of mist from the waterfall dampened their hair and clothes, making them stick to their bodies. Then, they reached tiny entryway, and the glowing, soft blue light was pouring through. Before they went in, Darkrai took Ryan by the shoulders and said, "What you may see might hurt you terribly. Are you sure you want to see her?"

Ryan nodded bravely. "It can't be that bad. Then, once she gets better, we can go back to Hearthome."

Darkrai's heart ached for the boy. 'He doesn't know she's dead…'

Slipping into the tiny nook, which was barely big enough for the two of them, they ventured into the very heart of the cavern. Pushing himself out of the nook, he helped Ryan out, and looked around the corner. There Lisa was, still encased in her crystal tomb, peace on her unscarred face. Darkrai took a hold on Ryan's hand, and led him into the huge crystal cavern. The crystals had now grown everywhere, jutting out of the ground and the walls, giving off much more light than it had about two hours ago. Ryan's face fell, and he stepped into the water that had somehow gotten in there, slogging though the liquid. He reached the huge, clear crystal that held his forever slumbering sister in it, and put both hand on the crystal, where her shoulders were. "Lisa…"

All at once, Ryan's world had come crashing right down on him.

Ryan couldn't help it. All his bottled up feeling from the past four years just came pouring out. It started with a single tear, which then evolved into full blown sobbing. The golden necklace he had put around his neck gently floated up to meet its master. With a single tap, it went right through that crystal, with no signs of entry. Ryan shook his head, his brown hair matting up in front of his eyes. "Lisa, Lisa…It's all my fault, Lisa…I let you get out of my sight…and now you're dead…Oh, Lisa…"

Suddenly, her golden neck unclasped itself and went into the crystal. Only then did Ryan look up, the final tear falling into the water. The necklace floated up to Lisa's neck, where it clasped itself and rested on her chest. Then, something happened. Something that defied all laws of life.

Lisa opened her eyes.

She gently pushed herself forward and fell out of her crystal, the substance parting around her body. Ryan was pulled back by Darkrai, who held the boy close to him as Lisa made her descent. She touched the water below, but, she didn't sink. She was standing on the water. That defied all laws of physics. She started walking forward, her sapphire eyes trained on her older brother. Ryan started to pull away from Darkrai, who allowed him to. He started running to meet Lisa, and he hugged her tightly.

At least he tried to.

She went right through her older brother, and she continued to walk forward. She went past Darkrai, past a huge, jagged crystal arc, and stopped at a crystal that look like a pillar surrounded by spears. Darkrai realized that her body was still in the crystal, but her spirit was trying to talk to them through the powers of the Arceus charm. "Why?" She asked, her voice echoing off the closed in walls. "Why have you come here, Ryan? You too, Darkrai. Why have you come?"

Ryan didn't answer at first, but, after a moment, he said, "I didn't know where you were, Lisa…He was kind enough to take me to you."

Lisa whipped around, her hair coming free from their headpiece. "Don't you have any, any, idea how much danger you've put yourself in? I was killed by one of Team Shadow's experiments, and it wasn't a Pokemon, or a human! It's a dangerous hybrid. It can track Legendaries like humans can track a gasoline leak! That…thing…can also track Arceus' Chosen Ones! We're in so much trouble not even a five hour speech from the goddess herself could…oops."

"G-g-goddess!?" Ryan managed to spit out. "No one ever told me about that!" Darkrai slapped his forehead with his hand. Now he had to explain.

"Ryan, for a very long time now, about a thousand years or so, Arceus has been going as a boy instead of her real gender. I assume that's because she thought if she was an actual male, she could rule a bit better…" He shook his head. "It's a real shame. She's just fine the way she is…"

Lisa then left the crystal formation, and gently touched Darkrai's hand. "We need to talk about many things, Darkrai. While I may be nine, all of Arceus' Chosen Ones were gifted with extreme powers and intelligence…Much like Dread…"

"Vespera?"

"Yes. I heard about her just before my death, and I tried to talk to her…but…you can see the results." She looked back her body in the crystal for a moment before turning back to Darkrai and saying, "You need to know this! You're giving birth to the new Chosen One! Dread!"

* * *

"Rayquaza…I'm not talking."

"Oh, come now. I just want an answer to my question."

Anibell could feel the cold, scaly twists of Rayquaza's green, red, and yellow scales move under her lithe body. She wondered how her skin wasn't getting rubbed off. She made eye contact with the great dragon that she was sitting on and said, "I'm not talking for one reason: I. Don't. Know. Who. Vespera. IS!" She screamed out the last part. Rayquaza leaned in so close that she could smell his breath, which didn't smell all that good.

"All of the Sinnoh Legendaries and a few others, including the Chosen Ones, which includes you, have already been alerted by Vespera herself about the birth of a new Legendary. Lunars are rare, Draco. You know that."

Anibell reached up and touched the purple necklace that was currently pulled out from under her high neckline uniform. "I do know that. I knew of Vespera's presence when she came close enough a few nights ago. I talk with her everyday, Rayquaza. And so do you."

Rayquaza's tail coiled around her, giving her warmth. "Think what you want, Draco."

"Don't call me by my Plate type, Rayquaza. You know I hate that."

"I know, Anibell…that's not even your _real _name, is it?"

"It was given to me by my parents. The name Arceus bestowed on me is stored safely in my mind…and not even that's safe anymore."

Rayquaza looked at her smugly. "Yeah. I already know your _real_ name."

"Alright, you sorry excuse for a basilisk: What is it?"

"Draco Arcane Moranis."

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

Rayquaza leaned in and gently nuzzled his vessel's cheek, who gently put both hands under his chin and nuzzled him back. Rayquaza purred as Anibell rubbed the sensitive spot on his neck, gently massaging it. He asked, his voice husky, "I've wanted to ask you this for about a day or so."

"Go ahead."

"When Manaphy…whoa, that feels nice…said that you were my vessel, were you feigning shock?"

"Don't you know it." Anibell replied, and gently kissed his forehead. Rayquaza's forked tongue slid out of his fanged mouth and stroked her forehead in return. She pushed it away, saying, "Nooooooo." playfully. Suddenly, she looked behind her, and then to the sides, and then she tackled Rayquaza to the ground, and pushed his coils around. Rayquaza quickly caught on, and started whipping his tail around, and it curled around Anibell's waist. He roughly tossed her in the air, and then caught her again. A huge smile was on her face, and she was laughing and shouting with joy when he threw her up again and caught her. Anibell playfully pushed Rayquaza over, or at least tried to. He fell and hit the ground, and she gently hugged him around his six foot width. Rayquaza reached up with his triple claws and gently hugged her back. She laughed softly.

All he ever wanted to hear was that sweet, sweet laughter.

Ryan belongs to 'Guard of the Twilight', and I'm using him with his permission!


	13. Enter Jessica, Serena, and Sabrina!

"Are you sure it's this way

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"Positive! Now, Serena, stop trying to steal the map!"

Sabrina Olvivero's twin sister pouted, but stopped. Jessica Uvalla slapped her forehead and sighed. Sure, Arceus may have told them to find the tiny group led by the dark lunar Legendary himself, Darkrai, but, they were hopelessly lost in the dense cavern before them. Sabrina had purchased this map and had said that the cave was a shortcut, by some miraculous feat, they took fifteen wrong turns. 'Why, oh, why,' Jessica thought to herself, 'must these two be useless at traveling and reading maps?'

Suddenly, warmth grew on Jessica's chest. She reached into her red tank top and pulled out her crimson Arceus charm, as did the twins. The red, light blue and green charms were glowing and vibrating like crazy, jerking their necks downward. Serena's green chain nearly broke off her neck, it seemed so excited. Sabrina said nervously, "We must be above some other Chosen Ones. Do you think it's Vespera?"

"No," Serena cut in quickly. "I would know if this was Vespera…wait, wait…Yes! Vespera is down there! But, her signal is weak…Hang on a moment! Ryan and Lisa are down there!"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked hurriedly. Something was very wrong about this. "Lisa's form seems weak as well…Like it's only her spirit that is still alive…"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble. Serena cried out, "We're gonna die!" and jumped into her sister's arms. Jessica latched onto Sabrina, and they all screamed as the ground gave out and they tumbled into pure darkness.

* * *

Vespera gently put her hand over her Arceus charm, and looked out beyond the sea. Meadow, Flame, and Icicle had just disappeared from her mindset. Vespera gave up on any ideas on trying to find out what happened, and she splashed some water on her face. The salt stung at her eyes, but she ignored it.

Ah, those three would never find Darkrai.

* * *

Before Darkrai could respond to Lisa's claim, the ceiling above them began shaking. Ryan took a step or two back, Lisa at his side. Suddenly, a portion of the ceiling caved in, making the trio hop back quicker than Bunearies. Screams followed the rubble, and, three girls tumbled down, landing either their arms or sides. A girl with long black hair and red clothing moaned, "Great Arceus above…Serena, Sabrina, this is the LAST time I let you two take us through a cave! That was freaking ridiculous!"

The other girls, who were twins, grinned sheepishly. The one with the ice blue clothing, who was cradling her now broken arm, said, "It wasn't my fault."

"No, it wasn't. It was no one's…oh, hello…" The girl with the red clothing had just turned to face the stunned trio, who were just staring at them. She hastily stood, wincing because of her badly bruised hip, brushed off her clothing, then bowing respectively, and saying, "Forgive our…unexpected entrance. My name is Jessica, and I'm the Flame Plate. This is Serena, the Meadow Plate," She pointed to the girl in the green tank top whose sleeves were around her arms, was wearing a skintight black shirt underneath and in black Capri pants and green sandals, "And this is Sabrina, the Icicle Plate." She then pointed to the other twin, who was also wearing a tank top, but one sleeve was missing, it was icy blue, and was wearing a pair of the same shaded Capri's. But, Darkrai noticed that Serena hadn't picked herself up yet. She was still curled up on the ground, flinching once and a while, so, he stooped down next to her. "What is wrong?"

Serena peeked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "It hurts terribly…I think I broke something."

Darkrai gazed sympathetically at the tan, brunette, thirteen year old girl. He gently turned her over on her back and pushed down her grass colored tank top and slightly undid her black undershirt. Sure enough, bruises were starting to form on her chest, and her collarbones were broken. Darkrai gently put his hand on her wounds and healed them the best he could without the use of medicine. He helped her sit up, and said softly, "Don't try to strain yourself for about a day or two."

Serena looked at him as if he had just told her he was Satan himself. She quickly picked herself up and scooted up against a wall, astonishment crossing her features. Jessica shot her an accusing look, before turning back to Darkrai and saying, "Forgive us…we've always had a fear of you for the longest time…we're some of the latest Chosen Ones, so we grew up with horrible stories about you…And Serena has never gotten over one she heard about…"

"I'm not surprised." He replied simply. Serena guiltily looked at her feet, tears filling up in her brown eyes. Sabrina gently put her hand on her twin's shoulder, before Lisa cleared her throat. Jessica turned to Lisa, and then, with slow steps, she started walking towards the spirit. "I knew," Jessica murmured, holding out her hand. "I knew for the longest time that you had managed to survive…But…how?"

Lisa appeared startled for one fleeting moment before her face turned into a mask of sadness. She held out her hand, and when Jessica reached out to touch it, her hand sank right through Lisa's. Her body started flickering from the force. Lisa swallowed and said, "Jessica, Serena, Sabrina…I'm not alive anymore. I'm trapped in this cavern until the magic in my necklace runs out…and that won't be for a long, long time…"

Sabrina started to weep pitifully. Serena quickly wiped away any evidence of her sadness, and said, "And now we're down to sixteen…maybe fifteen, if we're not all that lucky…

One by one, we were informed of everything that was going on outside of our visual fields…Team Shadow has already marked three Legendaries with abuse and anger…And now, they've killed one of the Chosen Ones. This is unforgivable. Any excuses that we might have used earlier to spare someone within Shadow's branches have just flown out the window. Look, Lisa, you're covered in scars!"

Even with Manaphy's extreme healing abilities, she couldn't get rid of the scars that would remain, so, puncture wounds and cuts still covered Lisa's tiny body. Lisa traced the jaw shaped marks around her neck and said, "I wasn't killed instantly. I was slowly tortured all through out the night. That thing was specialized for killing slowly, to milk any information out of its victim. I was made to tell where the Hall of Origin was…"

If Darkrai could have grabbed her and shaken her, he would have.

Ryan and Jessica had to hang onto his arms to prevent him from killing her a second time. She held up her hands and said, "You think I'm that stupid? I lied. I told it that it was on top of Stark Mountian."

"Are you crazy?!" Darkrai couldn't help up scream. "Heatran is up there! She could be killed because of this!"

"She can take care of herself, Darkrai. I'm sure of it…" Suddenly Lisa didn't seem all that sure about what she said. She put her head in her hands and began to suppurate.

"What have I done?!"

* * *

Heatran was angry. Very angry.

These metallic freaks just HAD to ruin her day, didn't they?

It started when she noticed that the Magma Stone, which kept the volcano's lava flow and eruption triggers in check, had been knocked off its podium. So, barely awake, Heatran crawled over, picked up the stone in her huge mouth, and put the red hot stone back on its podium. Then, some stupid moron came in and tried to defeat her with a Piplup. A Piplup, for goodness' sake. Her image enough made the poor thing swoon over in a faint. The Moron (as she called him) started screaming and cursing and all sorts of stuff, and he had the nerve to throw something at her! She had gotten angry, and let out a roar and started chasing the boy all around Stark Mountian. He ran away, screaming. So, Heatran settled back down in her lava pool, trying to go back to sleep. Then, something attacked her. And that's how she got into the situation she was now in.

Heatran frantically dove back into her lava pool. Yes, her treasure was still there. A carved opal with Stark Mountian engraved on its back, its fire red and orangey brown. She dipped her nose down and hid the gem under a rock. She swam back up to meet the metallic monsters, surprising them with her signature move, Magma Storm. One by one, the fifteen machines melted away or blew up. The rest ran like little babies crying for their mama. Heatran collapsed on the stone ground, panting. Her energy had depleted, and she had no more strength to drag herself back to her lava pool.

Then, she felt gentle hands on her scorching back. She knew who it was, so, she lowered her body heat to bearable for human hands, even though it made her miserable. Opening her orange eyes, she studied the teenager in front of her. Red clothing, red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with streaks of yellow going down it. Good old Frank, taking care of her like that.

She nuzzled him, thankful for his help.

* * *

Darkrai, Ryan, Jessica, and the twins finally left poor Lisa. She said she wanted to be alone, and accepted no help. So, Ryan simply carried her back to the crystal holding her body and unclasped her necklace. She entered the crystal and fell into formation with her body, vanishing a moment later. Sabrina was still crying, even after they left the cave, and Jessica and Serena had tried to help, but nothing had worked. As a final resort, they turned to Darkrai with pleading eyes.

"Help her, Darkrai! Please! She'll get really sick if she keeps this up, and her arm really isn't helping!" Jessica begged him, bouncing up and down nervously. Sabrina's face was flushed hot red and streaked with tears, and looked ready to faint at any moment. Darkrai knelt in front of her, and tried to take her broken arm, but she pulled away, making her cry even harder. He sighed, and said, "Sabrina, give me your arm. You're going to get very sick if you keep doing this." Sabrina looked up at him from her curled up position with bloodshot brown eyes, and finally gave up and held out her arm. Darkrai gently took it in one hand, while healing it with the other. Once the healing process was done, Sabrina tried to get up, but she found herself grounded, because her legs had fallen asleep.

"I feel so bad for Lisa…" She said, her voice cracking with emotion. She started to cry again, but, Darkrai kissed her cheek softly. Her tears stopped immediately, and muffled shock covered her features. He hugged her tightly, making her recoil a little. He gripped her and said, "I know you want to help Lisa, but there's nothing we can do. We have to move on, away from the sadness…because if we linger on grief, that'll eventually lead to suicide. One of my human acquaintances killed himself after his sister and parents were killed. I don't want the same to happen to you."

Sabrina put her hands on his shoulders, letting go of everything in her mind. She went blank for a few minutes, before saying, "…You know, that struck a nerve on me. I'll grieve…but just for a little while."

Serena came over, and took care of her sister from there. Jessica and Darkrai eagerly talked about past events and where they should go next. "I say Hearthome." Jessica announced. "We can blend in there, with the cosplayer's convention going on. It won't end for a while, so, we'll be safe there for a bit. Yeah…so," Then Jessica got totally off subject, and told everyone every seriously, "I heard that a new Chosen One was picked out, right before Vespera…but no one's known until now. Her name's Mackenna Monory, and, from the looks of it, she may be Vespera's equal…"

Vespera.

The very name of the girl with the new opal.

But, Darkrai decided not to push it until later. Serena caught the look on his face and made a mental note to prepare herself, while she asked Jessica, "What does that mean?"

"I mean in strength. While Vespera possesses many special powers, Monory may have her beat…Like the rest of the Chosen Ones, except for a few, she's an orphan. Blonde hair, a blue eye and a green eye, from Alamos Town…Arceus must really favor this kid."


	14. The Past, Present, and Future

"_The cards you see shall be the key."_

Vespera raised her head up from its downcast position, and stood, the world around her turning totally black, everything what was once around her vanished into thin air. She was all alone in the desolate dimension, her breathing the only sound that rippled through the air. The Arceus charm around her neck throbbed, meaning danger was coming. She quickly transformed into something that could handle some injuries for a extended ammount of time. Vespera was no longer the small six year old she had presented to her "mother", but a twelve year old, twice the age she was last. Ah, having Psychic powers could sure have all of its advantages. A small ball of purplish energy in the shape of a full moon appeared in her hand, lighting up her whole body.

"_The cards you see shall be the key."_

"I don't have any cards!" She called out to the voice, wherever it might have been. "Please, tell me more!"

"_The cards you see shall be the key."_

'Gosh, is that the only thing it can say?' Vespera thought to herself, irritated. The faint ball of energy in her hand faded out, leaving her in shock. She hadn't told it to go out. Then, out of nowhere, a tiny card floated down in front of her. It glowed with a white radiance, almost making her cover her eyes. It was rectangular, except for the top, which was in the shape of scooping crescent moon. Vespera took the card, its radiance fading away. The whole card was a dark, dark blue, except for a picture in the middle of it, which was an island, a bit barren on its beaches, but, it had lush trees on the back of it. But, something was off about this island. There was a huge, metal dome that was etched with a large red 'S' looming above those trees, and it looked very, very out of place. It was labeled "Full Moon Island". She looked up and called out into the deep blackness, "What do I do now?"

_"Look in front of you, child of the dream void."_

A huge set of double doors appeared in front of her. It had a dark blue crescent moon above it, and the doors were pure white. The card floated out of Vespera's hand, glowing, and the doors opened wide. The card nestled itself it Vespera's pocket, hardly noticeable. She looked deeply into the whiteness beyond the door, and, not knowing whether or not she would come back, she stepped into the empty space before her.

At once, the white disappeared, and it was replaced with a sunset in the distance of the sky, sand beneath her feet, and water splashing behind her. Trees were in front of her, giving off a sickly sweet smell that almost made Vespera gag. 'Those aren't natural.' She thought to herself, covering her mouth and nose with one hand. She peered down at the band around her wrist for a moment. It had gotten tighter over the past two days. 'That can't be good.' She again thought to herself.

She stepped off of the sandy, carefree beach onto a staircase made of hard, black stone. She kept thinking to herself, 'Why does this place look so familiar? Have I seen it in a dream? Or have I been here before?' She couldn't imagine being on the island before this time, but she shoved those thoughts out the window when she entered a small clearing. There was a huge puddle in the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of it, and a small rock sat beside it. On it was a single magenta hair clip.

"I have been here!" Vespera breathed out in awe to herself. "This is where I was conceived."

She picked up the clip, and held it in the palm of her hand, rolling it around a little after a few long minutes. She pictured Cresselia in human form with the clip nested at the back of her hair. Vespera began to cry softly, thinking about how it was her fault she was hurt, and possibly in danger again. The clip began to shiver in her hand, and then, it morphed into a card, except this one was yellow, and it had halved moon on it. Another clip fell down from the tree canopy, landing in Vespera's other hand.

"_This is the Phase of the Present Days…"_

Vespera looked up into the tree canopy. That strange voice was back. But, she knew it wasn't going to talk unless she did something else it liked. So, she began walking, tucking the card into one of the two pockets in her dress. The deeper she went, the stronger that sickly sweet smell got. Vespera put to clamp her sleeve over her mouth and nose to prevent herself from throwing up. She breathed through her mouth. Suddenly, a large group of men and women in black and red uniforms came running towards her, guns drawn, dog Pokemon growling. Vespera took several steps back, thinking, 'How am I going to get out of this one? I don't have any powers that can take care of all these guys, and I don't have a weapon…'

As if on cue, the clip in her hand started shaking and morphing. Within moments, the clip had transformed into a black and lavender staff with 'Arceus' spelled out on it with Unown letters. Vespera grinned. She loved staffs. Twirling it in her hands, she asked, "Who's first?"

The dog Pokemon were sent back into the forest behind them, and the people charged. Vespera thrust the staff in-between a woman's legs and tripped her, bringing the staff down on her stomach, making the woman faint. But, she exploded into tiny blue and red gems, which absorbed into Vespera's skin. She felt strength pour into her body, giving her back the fighting energy that she was quickly losing. These guys were strong! She got a strong blow to the back of the head, sending her flying, but, she hit a tree like a cat, pouncing off of it like it was a springboard, and hit the man in the face dead on with her staff. He too burst into little gems. Vespera picked those up, which went into her skin. Then, after knocking down another woman and making her hit a rock, Vespera finally sat down for a little. Then, she saw a card sitting in a puddle. Reaching over, she picked up the card, and dried the water off of it. She carefully looked over the card, seeing that it had a number on it, nine. The picture on the dark blue card was a black chest with gold etching on it. At the bottom of the card, it read 'Calm Bounty'. Vespera tucked the card into her pocket with the Phase of the Present Days card and Full Moon Island card and started walking again. She thought it was an illusion for a while. But, she realized those soldiers weren't real. They were elaborate experiments, crafted to kill. It sickened her.

Water misted around her when she entered an area with a huge waterfall crashing down over a cliff. Vespera stepped into the huge pool it made, the water instantly going over her head when she took several steps out towards the waterfall. Water surged around her, and she burst through the surface, gasping for the lost air that had been stolen away from her. She swam into the waterfall, successfully getting pounded by tons of water. It pushed her down at first, but, using a bit of her Psychic powers, she made the waterfall stop flowing for a few seconds, just enough for her to swim safely out of the way. She popped up at the surface of a cavern, which was a bit dark. Summoning a ball of light, Vespera continued down the small water system that led to a cavern at the back. A huge cross like shape made out of cracks was on the back wall, but when Vespera pulled herself out of the water, everything went black. Another huge door had appeared in front of her, and a small etching on the door read 'Nine' and then there was an arrow pointing up. Vespera reached into her pocket and found the Calm Bounty card and held it above her head. It glowed, and the door opened, the card disintegrating. She walked through the door, the white around her disappearing. Vespera reached for the clip in her pocket – she had managed to get the staff back into clip with much difficulty -, but, she took her hand back out of her pocket. Nothing was there. No people. No Pokemon. Nothing.

The small clearing she was in was almost empty, except for a black chest with gold etchings on it. It sat behind a tree, almost hidden by all of the foliage. Vespera knelt in front of it, trying to see if there were any locks of mechanisms that she would have to break. Surprisingly, there was nothing. It was just waiting to be opened. So, she dug her fingers under the chest's lid and pushed it up with all of her might. Inside of the chest were two cards. That was it. But, Vespera wasn't disappointed. She reached into the chest and pulled out both of the cards, reading each one of them carefully. The first one was a red card with a picture of her on it, surrounded by darkness. The number on it read 'Five' and it was labeled 'Teeming Darkness'. Vespera decided that she wouldn't use that one for a while and tucked the card into her other pocket. The other card was yellow, just like the Phase of the Present Days, and it had a new moon on it. Vespera strained to hear the faint whispering voice.

"_This is the Phase of the Past Days…"_

Vespera sighed. This was really beginning to get very, very old. Turning around, she saw yet another door, but this one was different. It was much bigger than the others doors she had gone through, and it had a huge crown above it. The Phase of the Past Days card floated out of her hand and placed itself on the door, where it faded away. The huge white doors opened up to Vespera, welcoming her into its warm, white depths. When the white disappeared, she found herself inside of a house. It was very dark on the inside, so, Vespera found a candle holder nearby, hooked it in her finger, and lit the candle in it with a tiny spark. That tiny little spark of light gave the dark home a bit more of a light hearted feel to it. Finding the staircase, she climbed up its spiral staircase, the little flame flickering on its wick with each step. When she stepped onto the landing, the staircase disintegrated. Vespera looked back behind her, no shock coming onto her face. She knew that was going to happen. She continued down the desolate hallways, getting more worried with every step. This house was quiet. Too quiet. She didn't like that much silence in one house. It made her very uncomfortable.

Then, she heard the sounds of soft crying coming from the other room. Approaching the door quietly, she gently blew out the candle, setting it on the ground, using a teardrop to make the wick stop glowing red. She opened the door slowly, cursing it for its creaking. Looking inside, she saw a man laying on the bed. He was quite nice looking, with short, spiky brown hair, bronzed skin, and a muscular body. But, something just didn't seem quite right. Then, she saw the open eyes. They were a deep grey, and the man wasn't breathing. He was dead. Beside the bed, a young boy of about eight was holding his hand, crying his poor soul out. Vespera felt her heart pang in commiseration for the boy. But, she felt something materialize in her hand. Looking down, she saw that it was the Flying Type Arceus necklace, all in its grayish glory. Vespera clenched the necklace tightly in her hand, finally getting the nerve to walk into the room. She asked, "What is wrong, little boy?"

The boy looked up, tears streaking his face. "My father died of a heart attack…" He sniffled. "And I just lost my Eevee to a pack of Houndoom…Everyone has been dying...all because of me."

Vespera's heart ripped in two. The poor child had lost more in his life than she could have ever imagined. She walked into the room, and knelt in front of him, holding his shoulders. "I feel for you. So, I'd like you to have this." She took the necklace and clasped it around his neck, before saying, "You are now a Chosen One. I suspect Arceus will come and pick you up later." She stood, and turned back to the door, which had warped into yet another white gateway. A crescent moon sat on top of the door, instead of the dark blue crown, like before. She started walking but the boy clung to her for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and giving her two other cards. He said, "Father told me to give these to the girl who would walk in here a few minutes before he died…so, I guess that's you."

Vespera smiled. She looked down at one of the cards, which was a dark blue and had a picture of a bunch of red roofed houses with white sides, a clear blue sky, and two huge towers. The first one had pink glass windows, while the other had blue glass windows. The card was labeled, 'Alamos Town'. The other card was yellow, with a full moon on it. "The Phase of the Future Days…" She muttered to herself, finding out what it was before the voice, which she knew was there, could tell her. The cards floated out of her hand, landing on the door, which opened up to Vespera. As she walked into the blinding light, the boy called out, "Thanks, Vespera!"

Vespera turned back to him and waved. "I'll see you soon, Ryan!"

When the light around her faded, Vespera realized one thing.

The card lied.

The sky was a dark, swirling vortex of grays and black, which constantly rippled with the flow of energies. Everything around her was fading away in purple sparkles. She calculated. It looked like half of the city was already gone, with the towers ahead untouched. If the pace of the city fading continued, the whole city would be gone within ten minutes. Vespera started running, knowing that her time in this phase was going to be very, very short. All around her, things faded. A luscious garden was still untouched, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. People were filling up the garden, evacuating the city to the only safe place. Looking up, Vespera could see two people, a boy and a girl, and several Pokemon running up a staircase that led up into one of the towers. The girl was wearing a white beanie and a black dress that ended in pink, a Piplup at her feet, and the boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and was wearing a red hat, a black vest, and blue jeans. He was holding was looked like a huge record. Ash and Dawn. That was their names. She didn't know how she knew them. She just did.

Vespera started running hard into the garden. She had to hurry if she wanted to be a help with her limited time. She started by guiding some Marill into the pond in the garden, rescuing a small child from the deathly edges of oblivion, and yelling at a couple to stop screaming and get out of the way of the rage. The familiar roars and cries of Dialga and Palkia rang in the air above the city. Vespera finally gave up, falling to her knees and clutching at her head. Too much. It was all too much for her mental state to handle. Her hair, which still hung loosely over her shoulders, was suddenly tugged at. With a tear streaked face, she turned to see a woman of twenty standing behind her. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, black jeans, and a silver belt. Her hair looked like a Lopunny's, which was blonde, but it was a dark yellow at the ends. Her eyes were blue and clear as the ocean.

"Vespera. Are you alright?"

That was it. The whole world suddenly crashed around her, everything going black. Vespera tumbled deeper and deeper into the darkness, uncaring if she died or not. Suddenly, she hit the ground, making her give out a small 'ow'. She sat up, rubbing her head, muttering, "Crazy freaking cards."

**"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"**

She recognized that voice. Darkrai. It rang in her head, making it hurt a little. She didn't answer at first, but, she managed a small, **_"Wha…?"_**

**"I've been keeping watch on your consciousness for about an hour now. You've been flickering from distress to normal back and forth. Is everything alright?"**

She answered right away that time. **_"Yeah…just fine…"_**

**"I've noticed that your voice sounds just like your mother's sometimes…"**

Vespera folded her legs underneath her, feeling warm and content. She felt the same way when she and Darkrai last spoke. **_"Yes…I've also noticed this."_**

She closed her eyes, and deactivated her Psychic powers, falling into a deep slumber. But, she was plagued all through out her dreams of the haunting images that she had seen.

Did her soul just skip from one time dimension to the other? Or was it all an illusion?

She didn't know.

And she didn't care one way or another.


	15. The Truth of Danisha

Darkrai constantly dove into his mind for the rest of the night, reaching out and faintly touching his daughter's consciousness, just to see if she was doing okay. When he last contacted her, she was sleeping, so he decided just to leave her alone. Now, it was dark, small, glittering stars littering the night sky above his head. The only light in the area was from the moon and stars, and from a flashlight that had been covered up with a towel. Manaphy was keeping watch, her knees drawn up to her chest, a peaceful, yet alert look on her face. She unbelted the water gourd from her waist and drew out a small bit of water, using her powers to control the water. It swirled around her hand lazily, until she replaced it back in the water gourd. She leaned back against the tree, giving a sigh. She reached over, turned off the muffled flashlight, and stood, her skin looking ghostly white in the pale moonlight. She walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"It must feel good to be back in your original form, huh?" Manaphy asked Darkrai quietly. He nodded a little, before turning to the river. It was still flowing fast, moonlight glinting off of the now blackish waters. He looked back over at her, and saw that she was longingly looking down at the river. He put a claw on her small shoulder and said, "I'll take the next watch. Go down to the river. Just stay quiet."

Manaphy burst out into all smiles. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you!" before slowly making her way down to the river, before she slid in and disappeared from sight. The water rippled underneath Manaphy's moments, and soon those too were gone. Darkrai turned back to the area where the rest of the group was sleeping, but, he noticed that Jessica's sleeping bag was empty. She had been sleeping like a baby in it a few moments ago. A bit worried, Darkrai called out quietly, "Jessica?"

"Yes?"

Jessica plopped down from the tree he was sitting against. Needless to say, her sudden appearance startled him a little, and it took a moment for him to get his breath back. "Damn it, Jessica. Don't scare me like that."

"Well, sooorrryy." She said in mock annoyance, smiling warmly a moment later and giggling. The, she went serious and said, "Dread…"

"Is my child, right?"

Jessica whipped around to face him, her long black hair slapping the tree behind her. She started to nervously wring her hands. "How…did you know that?"

"Lisa. She told us right before you and the twins crashed down through the cavern roof. Vespera lied. She isn't a cosplayer. You simply had to look back and pay attention. And those lavender eyes gave everything away."

Jessica stopped wringing her hands. She looked very defeated. "You weren't supposed to know until the day she was born, Darkrai." She gave a sigh. "But, it's her choice if she wants to you know or not. Then again..." Jessica stopped midway in her sentence and looked down at her feet, obviously embarrassed. "I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pop off…"

"You didn't." Darkrai replied. Jessica's eyes visibly brightened, and she sat back down next to him. She reached over to touch his shoulder, but she stopped midway and put her hand back in her lap. There was a silence between the two of them before Jessica turned back to him and asked, "Uh…D-Darkrai?"

"Hmm?"

"C-can I…" She bit her lip a moment to make herself stop stuttering, and started gesturing with her hands. "C-can I…feel her?" She blushed cherry red, and looked at her lap, muttering an apology. Darkrai was confused for a split second, before looking down at his stomach, and then understanding what she meant. "Oh…yeah, I suppose. You're one of the first people to ask."

"Who was the other one?" Jessica asked, holding out her hand, almost unsure of what to do.

"Azelf."

Darkrai took Jessica's small hand and gently laid it on his stomach. It was a bit hard to feel, with Darkrai's body structure, but, after a moment, she felt something under her fingertips. Darkrai took his claw away from her hand, and waited patiently for Jessica to finish. Jessica was in pure awe: She had never felt anything like what was under her hand. It was big enough to fit into both of her palms, but, it was hardly noticeable on the outside.

"There isn't much to--" Darkrai was cut off by a gasp forming in his throat. Jessica raised an eyebrow as Darkrai quickly turned away from her and clutched at his slightly round stomach.

"What is it, Darkrai?"

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Darkrai closed his eyes and waited for a moment, his claws circling his stomach. No. He couldn't feel it anymore. He opened his eyes again. "I thought... I thought I felt something mo-" Just as he said those words, he gasped once more at the feel of something stirring inside of him.

Realization seemed to dawn on Jessica, and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just Vespera. This has be her first _noticeable_ movement...At least I think."

"Shaymin was off her mark."

"Say what?"

"She said about two, possibly three, weeks ago, I had five months left. She's off her mark, I just know she is."

"Well…" Jessica's reply stopped dead in her throat. Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and her eyes filled with tears. She quickly turned away and put her head on her knees, suddenly wanting to cry her eyes out, and it was a very strong urge, so, she gave into what she truly desired on the inside. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and started sobbing violently, uncaring if she woke up the whole damned camp. She felt a pair of relatively slim arms take her up, and the next thing she knew, she was crying into Darkrai's chest. She clutched at him, tears streaking down her now flushed face.

"Shh, Jessica, shh…what's wrong, Jessica…?"

"T-t-t-this is h-how my brother, Jesse, d-d-d-died…" She stuttered out, barely able to spit out any words at all. But, she managed. "The d-d-doctor said my m-mum was due on a d-d-date that was too l-late…Mum thought i-it was just a f-f-false alarm…It got worse and w-worse…and he strangled to death by h-his own umbilical c-cord…I don't want the same sorrow to c-c-come to you!"

:-:

_Screams and cries of terror surround the aura of Alamos Town as people run away from the wrath of Dialga and Palkia. Purple sparks are flying up into the air as they devour everything it can get a hold of. The leaf she is playing isn't working at all. Vespera was horrified at everything that was going on around her, and nothing could be done to make it stop. Is it a dream? Or is it reality? Vespera sighs, and looks back at the fading stone bridge. She puts the leaf back in her pocket, and turns just in time to a see a pink haired man running towards her. He reminds her greatly of a Lickilicky, and isn't very surprised when she sees that one is lumbering behind him. The man has a devilish smirk on his face._

"_Vespera! Even though we're supposed to be on a truce, I still can't let you run free, especially since you are the daughter of that tyrant, Darkrai! Lickilicky, Hyper Beam!" The man screams, pointing towards his target. His Lickilicky, with its usual carefree smile, charges up the attack and lets it fly. The cry of "WHY?!" rips from Vespera's lips as she braces for impact…_

;-;

Vespera awoke with a start, expecting to see the inky blackness of the other dimension, but, she found herself under a starry sky, the sound of the rushing river nearby. The sounds of a swarm of Ninjask rang out through the night, like cicadas. The sound of Ninjask rubbing their wings together always would sooth her…Just like it did in her past lives. She would always listen to it, with her sister…She still remembered her image from the life she was living now. She still had nightmares about it. She knew exactly what she was.

Vespera sighed. She was a single child now. Her sister had disappeared into the time stream as the result as an accident…who knew where she could have been now?

Suddenly, the Ninjask silenced. Vespera quickly stood up, on her absolute guard. It was never a good sign when the Ninjask stopped their late night songs. Looking around, she suddenly didn't feel safe. It was as if someone was watching her on all angles, tracking her like a beacon in the middle of the mountains. She quickly put her hands over the glittering ruby on her silver belt, its luster fading. She started running the moment she heard a twig crack in the forest. The sound of her boots hitting the ground wasn't the only thing she heard.

She instantly knew she wasn't alone.

Then, it stepped out from the shadows. Six feet tall. Long, jet black hair. Glittering fangs. Two ivory horns. The eyes of a predator. It looked like a cross between an extremely tall human female and a Houndoom. A sick experiment. No feelings. Only the desire to kill. It sickened Vespera so much she almost stopped to do so. But, she executed a dodge roll, going right between the creature's legs.

But, as soon as something cold and metal clasped around her throat, she knew that she was doomed.

The needles went into her skin, piercing her ability to use her Psychic powers. And the ability to get back into her body. She was a sitting duck. Now, whatever happened to her, which would most likely be torture, she would have no way of alerting Darkrai or any of the Legendaries that she and Arceus were in trouble. Unless…

She had no time to act out what she had planned, as several things tackled her to the ground, pinning her successfully down. Then, the things, except for the ones holding down her legs, were called off, and a woman with should length red hair – the boss, Vespera thought with disgust- knelt down on top of her, holding something very sharp in her hand. Her amber eyes glittered with a strange feeling. Vespera knew instantly that the woman was insane on some level.

"Did you think could stay out of my grasp for long, Vespera?" The woman asked, grinning. "Thanks to your buddy Arceus, we found out where you were." Vespera turned her head to face the humanized goddess, who was standing next to a grunt, who was holding her bound arms behind her back. Pure sorrow was glistering in her red eyes, a mask of grief twisting her face. Vespera turned back to face the woman, who grinned again and said, "Say goodnight, onee-chan."

She plunged the thing, which turned out to be a needle into Vespera's upper arm. It burned with suck pain that she bit her lip so hard it bled to keep from screaming. She was not about to give the pleasure of her pain to Danisha. Team Shadow was desperate if they were going this far, she realized. If they're going this far…

Then, it hit Vespera like a brick to the head.

They were going to kill if they did not get what they wanted. Or at least, try.

Danisha had changed so much. She used to be so good…but since the exile…She went totally mad.

It was now or never as a helicopter got closer and closer to the site. Vespera drew in a deep breath before falling into a deep sleep…

And screamed.

:-:

Serena woke up, flying out of her sleeping bag. She quickly got on her shoes and awoke the whole camp by yelling, "Wake up! Wake up, dammit! Something's wrong!" She noted that Jessica was already awake and Manaphy, who was sopping wet, was running up the hill as fast as she could. Serena didn't wait for anyone else. She started running into the forest, pulling a leaf out of her pocket and blowing on it, sending the high, piercing notes into the forest, hoping to get some type of reply. Her dream with Vespera…it wasn't a dream!

It was reality!

Then, she found them. Vespera, unconscious and in the arms of the Team Shadow Boss, Danisha. The woman was grinning from ear to ear, like a child who had just gotten some love from her mother. She could feel Jessica bump into her, stopping dead in her tracks. The wind from the helicopter's propellers blew back their hair and clothes. She heard Darkrai stop as well, his eyes widening. Danisha called out to him, "So we meet, Darkrai. I'm sorry we're starting out like this, with me taking your kid and all. Maybe you'll see her again…In the next life! See ya!" She jumped inside of the helicopter, which was starting to rise from the ground. Jessica stepped up, her eyes glowing from the ball of fire that had enveloped her hand. She was about to fire it, when a burst of water came from the river, splashing on the fire, making it go out. "No!" A voice called out, and a form came out of the river. "There's no way to save Vespera without hurting her!"

"Liz?!" Jessica replied, pure shock overcoming her face. A girl came out of the river, her long black hair glistening in the moonlight. Her shorts and tank top were sopping wet, and her face was in a mask of concern. She turned to Darkrai and said, "I'm sorry about Vespera…but, just wait."

Meanwhile, in the copter, Danisha gently ran a hand over Vespera's cheek with a gentleness that no one had ever seen before. Her amber eyes now were tearing up. She was mad, she admitted. And bipolar. There were so many things that were wrong with her, she could fill a whole book with them. That's why she founded Team Shadow.

She hadn't changed in all of those past lives, while she had changed with each life. Her hair used to be like hers, but, now it was red, and her eyes were now amber. This was her life. Vespera was still trying to live hers, because in each life, she was killed early in life. Danisha had kidnapped her for a reason.

To keep her safe.

Danisha touched the unknown Arceus charm, which was hidden under her clothes. She had betrayed Arceus so long ago…That's why she was an exiled Chosen One. Arceus had replaced her. That was one of the things that made her go mad.

But, once again, she was doing all of this for Vespera.

All for her long lost sister.


	16. If You Really Love Me, You'll Let Us Go

"Cresselia, I'm pregnant."

Cresselia looked up from the sketch she was doing to face Giratina, who had one hand on her stomach, and a look of utter terror covered her face. Cresselia put the drawing book and pencil down, and led Giratina to the eroded rock that she would sometimes sleep on, sat her down, and said, "Okay, okay…let's not jump to conclusions. Have you been sick?"

"Yes!" Giratina nearly wailed, looking very near on the edge of tears, a very, very rare sight for the rest of the Legendaries. Cresselia continued to drill, hoping to find out if this was the truth or not. "How long?"

"Three weeks! That makes about two weeks before you came here."

"Did you have sex with Arceus when she was a male?"

Giratina's face flushed, but she answered all the same. "…Yes."

Cresselia's face fell. She had been hoping that it was all wrong, so that Giratina wouldn't have to go through what Darkrai was going through: Have the pregnancy without the father, or "mother", in Cresselia's case. Giratina put her head on Cresselia's shoulder and began to cry pitifully, a sight that was never seen by anyone before. Except for Arceus, of course. Cresselia gently held her sobbing cousin, thinking hard on what they should do next. After all, Giratina had given her shelter when she was in need: And it was her time to pay back that debt.

Then, when Giratina silenced for a moment, Cresselia said, "It's settled. We're leaving tomorrow."

"No," Giratina cut in, her voice a bit muffled. "I'll be fine."

"_Nien!"_ Cresselia protested, using a little bit of the ancient language to show she was not lying. "I love you, Giratina, and I only want what's best for you."

Giratina remained silent.

* * *

A week.

That was how long Vespera had been locked up in that cell with Arceus, crying in the night, when no one could see. It was all her fault for being stupid, after all. She only had herself to blame for what happened. Danisha would often visit Vespera, but she refused to say a word to her sister that whole time.

But, on the eighth day, that changed.

When Danisha was speaking about how she was going to use the Shadow Prototypes in the lab –Vespera had seen them quite often, since she and Arceus' cell was right next to the lab – Vespera finally got the nerve to say, "Why?"

Danisha stopped mid-sentence, those insane amber eyes boring into her soul like drills and concrete. "What do you mean, dear Sister?"

"Don't call me that," Vespera spat angrily. Arceus remained quiet, but she was slowly working off the chains she had been hacking at for the past week and a half. "I can't even consider you a sister anymore."

"W-why?" Danisha stuttered. Vespera knew that what she was doing was cruel, but she had to break the facts down.

"Let's see…You try to kill my mother, my other mother, Cresselia, you almost killed Azelf, you kidnapped me and Arceus, you killed a Chosen One, oh, the list is endless…"

"But I was doing it for you, Sister! Don't you realize I love you, even though I'm insane? I can still see you, even though we've been reincarnated so many times…"

Danisha's cheeks were now streaked with tears, and Vespera could see that they were not fake. They were real. She stood with a bit of difficulty, due to the injuries that had been given to her during her captivity, walked up to her elder sister, put her hands on the woman's shoulders and said, "Danisha…if you really love me…_you'll let us go_."

Danisha finally gave in. She reached into her pocket and gave Vespera a key. "Use this to take off your chains. The collars you'll have to deal with yourself. I don't know how to take them off." Then, she reached into her shirt, and broke the unknown type Arceus charm off of her neck, and put it in Arceus' hand. "I'm sorry for everything, Arceus. But, expect no mercy from Team Shadow. Someone will probably take over after me, since they'll see me as a 'softie'." As Vespera unlocked her chains and Arceus', Danisha looked out into the hallway. She gave Vespera a quick goodbye hug, and shoved them out of the cell and screamed, "They've escaped!"

Arceus took the younger girl's hand and started running at break-neck speeds, dodging the ever present scientists, who were bustling around, screaming into intercoms and such. From the laboratory cameras, Danisha watched as her sister and Arceus broke out a window, not slowing even a bit even shots fired around them, and as the electrical currents coursed through their bodies. Danisha smiled, and reached into a drawer, taking out a pistol. She sent out a final message over the intercom, and sent out to the running forms of the Legendaries, _'Goodbye forever.'_

She put the pistol under her chin, tears running down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, and fired.

* * *

Arceus separated from Vespera partway to Hearthome, saying she had to get back to the Hall of Origin. Vespera understood, and Arceus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she told Vespera to get into the Thunder Forest, an area abundant with Electrical Pokemon. She would be safe there. Without another word, Arceus ducked into Mt. Coronet. Vespera took off into the Thunder Forest, skipping around the Shinx that would often get in her path.

Then, she met her.

She was just sitting in a clearing, almost dead, from the looks of it. She looked like a middle class girl, from the way she was dressed. She was wearing a pink, short sleeved dress, with a light blue apron like cover on top, which came back into a large bow. She had on brown boots, not the least bit strange for a middle class girl. Her blonde hair came down it her shoulder blades, and her half-lidded eyes were strangely colored: One was blue, one was green. She couldn't have been any older than seven years old. Like herself, the young girl had a collar around her neck. She raised her head up weakly, and reached into her dress, pulling out a dark yellow Arceus charm that was studded with smoky topazes. "Dread…" She addressed Vespera, her voice sounding like it was about to give out at any second.

"Zap," Vespera returned the greeting. _'So, this is Mackenna Monory.'_ She thought inwardly to herself. She put her arms around the young child and picked her up, starting to walk. "What are you doing out here, so far away from your town?"

"Kidnapped…and, I got lost…after I escaped…"

Vespera bit her lip so hard it bled. That was a dangerously low move made by Shadow, no doubt. She was faintly aware of the small hands working at her collar, and the sounds of a small stream beside them. She decided to stop a moment and let the poor child get some water. She was obviously dehydrated, as she quickly drank the water that she scooped out of the stream. While she let Mackenna get some more water, Vespera started looking around the banks, trying to see if there was anything suspicious around. But, she saw something glitter in the dirt, buried under a thin layer. Vespera gently pried it out of the dirt and washed it off in the water. It revealed a large, two part shell thing. One of the shells was turn-able, and the other one had holes in it.

"A shell flute!" Vespera exclaimed, washing off a bit of the flute that stuck out, the mouthpiece. "Who would throw something like this away? It's valuable. No worries. Another's trash is another man's treasure." She blew into the flute, expelling the water, and dried it off with the hem of her tattered dress. Turning back to Mackenna, she saw that the small child had laid down, just staring up at the sky with blank eyes.

Vespera's heart began to pound wildly as she felt the child's life-force fade in and out. Wasting no time, she tucked the shell flute into Mackenna's apron pocket, scooped her up, and started sinking into the shadows. The small blonde girl stirred every once and a while, and it scared Vespera horribly, thinking that every cough would be the girl's last. She surfaced on the other side of Hearthome, adrenaline the only thing keeping her going at the moment. She was so focused on getting Mackenna to the proper medical care that she barely noticed that she was barreling towards a camp site. It was only when someone grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. Her magenta eyes met the neon blue ones of a very familiar person.

"My god," She panted out. "Have I ever been glad to see you in my whole life!"

* * *

After a few hours, camp calmed down from the unexpected arrival of Vespera and Mackenna Monory. Vespera could feel the quizzical stares boring into the back of her head, but, she simply ignored it. She knew that they were close to Hearthome, because she could smell the scent of the city on the wind. Mackenna was placed under the care of Ryan, and seemed to be doing quite well. No one had spoken to her yet, except for Darkrai and Liz, the Splash Plate, who had never met the child before. With the help of Jessica, the Flame Plate, both girls' collars were successfully taken off and disposed of.

Vespera fiddled with the shell flute in her hands, moonlight reflecting off its shining surface. She sighed, putting it back into Anibell's pack. She looked up at the dotted night sky through the thick tree canopy. While she did that, she barely noticed that someone was pulling her hair out of its quick, messy ponytail. Once she felt her hair hit her back, she whirled around to come face to face with Darkrai, who was trying to look innocent. Vespera simply turned back to the stars, which reflected in her large visible eye.

She felt Darkrai settle beside her. The whole world had gone silent at that moment, and nothing could break it. Vespera loved silence. Yet she also loathed it. Silence was one of the things that showed the very essence of the world underneath their feet, the very soul of the planet, what lay beyond the rocky crust.

And, yet, Vespera didn't want to see what lay underneath the terra.

She knew it would only show destruction.

But, the silence of the innocent night shattered instantly with the arrival of a static sound. Only Vespera could hear it, apparently. She covered her ears with both hands, trying to make the torturous sounds stop. But, it was all in vain. Voices began to echo in the static, bouncing into her head, clanging together like metal pans.

"Now sleep…Child of destiny."

"We'll hide this thing in with the other broken ones…no one will find her there."

"This is why you were made!"

"She's utterly useless. We've installed language into her crystal, and, yet, she can only say one word…"

Blackness quickly covered Vespera up after that. No one was there, but she could still hear the shouts and concerned voices of the camp. Then, something started walking, or, rather, slithering, towards her. Vespera didn't need to look up to find out who it was. It was Rayquaza and his vessel. Anibell brushed her hair back behind her ear and said, "Well…you've just seen into another experiment's life."

"Eh…?"

Rayquaza leaned in close to Vespera and raised up her chin with his snout. "Shadow apparently has several human Prototypes stashed back in their lab. Danisha's dead, so, someone else took over and started using the Prototypes again. You saw into the youngest one's life before she was frozen, because she was considered 'broken'."

Vespera shivered. "How horrible."

Anibell nodded. "I'll agree with you there. Until the end of time, when that girl awakes…no one will be safe."

* * *

The new leader of Team Shadow, Anna, the younger sister of Danisha, paced angrily in her office. The ceremonious cloak, necklace and earrings were passed onto the young leader, who was only seventeen. She differed greatly from her sister, with her brown hair, curvier features, and the way her eyes were shaped. But, her eye color remained the same as her sister's: Cold, insane amber.

Anna took a deep breath, before returning to her ebony desk and laying down the plans. She had the pictures of Arceus in both human and Pokemon form, and Vespera, the new lunar Legendary, in her human form. She had blatantly refused to show her real form to anyone. She wouldn't even show Arceus. Anna was still trying to crack the damned secret of where Cresselia and Darkrai laid in hiding. She knew that they couldn't stay in the darkness forever. Nothing ever could. Not even her sister could dip herself in darkness for a long amount of time.

But, what puzzled Anna most was Vespera's ability to change human beings into things without hearts and then destroying them.

Vespera could use the powers of darkness to drown out the light in a person's heart, which made the darkness eat away at her victim's bodies, eventually reaching the soul, and destroying them utterly. Death only took a few minutes. Danisha had tried to harness this amazing power, but she failed each time. Anna was determined not to let her family down yet again.

She studied the journal entries that had been etched down on several pieces of paper, written by Danisha. Anna slapped the papers down on the desk, a huge smirk playing on her face.

Children made such a marvelous weapon.


	17. So Long for Now

The next morning, everyone was awoken by a terrible scream.

Vespera had been curled up next to Darkrai when a horrible screech pierced the air. She was jolted awake, and she quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She brushed away the thin, thin layer of ice crystals that had settled in her silver and black hair, making it oh-so-slightly damp. She was even more tired than she was before she fell asleep, seeing as this was her first time sleeping outside her own body, but, that scream echoed through her head, making her get up and follow it. Delirium kept chasing after her, but she waved it away, tears streaming from her eyes.

Then, she came across the body.

This girl wasn't a Chosen One, no, but, she was a member of an elite group formed by Arceus as a backup. The silver armlets told Vespera such. Her black, curling shoulder length was pulled up into a high ponytail, which had been pulled loose. Her caramel colored skin was splashed with bite marks and blood, her empty gray eyes staring up at Vespera. Someone of the blood was beginning to freeze, due to a super-cold front that had come in over the night. Her hand was tightly clenched around something, but she didn't exactly care at the moment. This kill was fresh, only a few minutes old. Vespera knew exactly who the dead girl was.

"Mercedes…Oh, Mercedes…" Vespera wept, burying her head in her hands. "What were you thinking…? You're not supposed to be here…And now…it got you…"

Vespera barely heard the lithe footsteps behind her. She finally gave up, and deactivated her Psychic powers, going to another area.

She had had enough.

Darkrai knelt next to the body of the fallen girl. He had known her for a while. Arceus favored children for their strength of character and certain potencies, so, the Chosen Ones and the Elite Sixteen – the group Mercedes had been in – were made entirely out of children who were gifted with strength and wisdom under the age of seventeen. Mercedes had clung to Darkrai like a needle bur throughout the first meeting, when she was only ten. And now, seven years later…

Manaphy came up behind him, getting on her knees. "I'll make sure she gets the same burial that Lisa did…it's only fair." She looked at Darkrai for a moment, before falling into his embrace and weeping. "I'm tired of blood and death, Darkrai…I wish that it could just end already."

Unknown to Manaphy, Vespera had heard every last word that she had said. The words stabbed at her heart, making her chest hurt terribly. Was…was it all her fault? Did her very existence put so many lives in danger, besides her own? Besides the Elite Sixteen and the Chosen Ones? Besides the Legendaries? She bit into her wrist in frustration, making it bleed. She watched the crimson liquid drip down her arm and fall to her thighs. Then, she remembered the talk she and Arceus had, back when her name had been Nightwish. She sighed, laying back, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She was destined to destroy everything.

She was destined to die.

And, in a way, she would die, on this day.

* * *

C164 was angry. No reason why. It just was. Its needle sharp teeth gleamed in the dawn sun, stains of blood splashing them, saliva dripping off the pointed tips. Its latest kill, that Mercedes girl whose scent it had been exposed to, was a wasted kill. No fun. Her blood didn't even taste good. That made C164 howl in frustration.

Then, a strange scent filled the air. Salt water…? C164 was nowhere near an ocean, so it assumed that they were tears. Young tears at that. Tears of a strong Psychic and Dark type. Oooh, those were rare. Only one other had come into existence, and it had fallen by C164's jaws. Tasty. It liked those rare delicacies. Wait a moment. This was a Legendary! C164 knew the consequences of taking the life of a Legendary…

But, then again, what it even bound by Arceus' Laws?

Giving a roar, C164 started running in its Houndoom morph.

This one wasn't going to get away!

* * *

Vespera angrily brushed away her tears and looked around. Nothing. She thought she had heard something roar, but, then again, her head could have been playing tricks on her. So, she paid no heed to the cry and looked back at the grass underneath her body. It was cold from an overnight frost, and her breath rolled out in great white puffs. Everything was covered in a thin, thin layer of silver, and the sun reflected off of the icy crystals. Dew lay on the grass, untouched by the deepfreeze. Winter was Vespera's favorite season, due to its effects on the weather, which was bright, yet cold enough to keep the frost from melting.

Then, something crashed out of the trees.

It was a Houndoom, but, at the same time, it wasn't. It was a transformation, and, she could see that this Houndoom was much too large to be a regular one. Blood covered its maw, dripping down to the ground. Vespera backed away a little, realizing that it was Mercedes' blood. Then, anything realization hit her like a ton of rocks.

It wanted to have her blood.

Vespera scrambled up and started running. No. She was too weak, too tired to attack! Not that anything would work. This thing was too strong for her!

She was going to die.

As a final resort, she gave an ear splitting shriek before turning around and summoning a dark ball. It wouldn't work, and she knew it. It was already weak as it was. But, maybe it could buy her some time….

The Shadow Ball left Vespera's left hand, hitting the thing in the face at point-black range. It stumbled back, clawing at its face, trying to get the dark material away from its eyes so it could see its prey again. Light spilled over from above the trees from the rising sun, extinguishing the darkness out of the thing's eyes. Vespera swore. Loudly. Her timing had been off by exactly a second, rendering her attack utterly useless.

Suddenly, a huge Shadow Ball, much more powerful than her own, plowed through the trees, engulfing the beast entirely. It gave a ground shaking scream, and it toppled to the ground, writhing in pain. A wave of melted frost fell down on Vespera's head, since the tree she was backed against had been shaken by the force of the fall. Cold water slid down her cheeks, but, a sharp tipped finger brushed the water away. Vespera made herself open her fright filled eyes, and she came face to face with Darkrai. He rubbed some blood off her cheek and said, "Seems we're popular around here."

Vespera drew her lips into a quick pout, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the thing in front of her. Her breath came in quick pants, the crystallized oxygen dissipating after a few moments. The creature was drawing itself up, shaking in anger. Its eyes had turned bloody red, and the moon duo took several steps back. This thing was powerful, and it wouldn't go down without a fight of the century.

Then, without warning, it charged.

Darkrai happened to be in its path. No. There wasn't enough time to attack it, or get out of the way. He was most definitely doomed.

But, something pushed him out of the way.

Blood splattered on the frosty ground seconds later.

Darkrai made himself open his eyes, knowing what was going to be in front of him.

Vespera lay on the silvery ground, clutching at her midsection, moaning in pain. A large pool of blood was starting to gather around her tiny body, and her sparkling magenta eyes were starting to dull in color, and a glassy grey replaced the once vibrant pinkish color. The clothing around her chest was torn into pieces, barely clinging to her skin, but it still covered most of her injured chest. Her breaths were quick and short, and a strange wheezing sound rattled in her lungs. She rolled over, her face twisted into a mask of agony, and grabbed the maw of the beast, hissing out, "You bastard."

A shot of dark energy burst from her hand, weaving around the thing, forming a dark net. Three prongs of energy stabbed themselves into the creature's eyes and throat, a blank look overcoming its features. The thing transformed into a small, wiggling insect looking thing, and a strange symbol was its pupils. Vespera jabbed her fingers down the soulless thing's esophagus, stabbing through the soft tissue and pulling out its jugular vein. The thing popped, vanishing in a thin wisp of smoke. Vespera rolled back over to face Darkrai, blood smearing onto her pale face, a sad smile resting on her lips. "You wouldn't have survived." She said simply, reaching up, her face reflecting the suffering within, and she unclasped her Arceus necklace with one hand.

Darkrai's eyes filled with tears. Yet, he refused to let them fall. Instead, he stooped next to his daughter and gently held her in his arms, trying his best not to put her in any pain. "Vespera…Vespera…You can't die…You just can't…"

"Don't cry for me…I won't die…but…in a way….I will." Vespera wheezed, blood dribbling out of her mouth. "I won't be…able to talk to you…for a long time…as my body repairs itself…"

It was only then that Darkrai realized he was in pure agony with her. But, he barely noted it. Vespera pushed her Arceus necklace into his free palm and said, "Keep it…and remind yourself…that I'm not dead just yet…Wear it…I beg you…"

"Yes. I'll wear it. I promise."

Vespera smiled through her pain. "I knew you would. Now…you will…still feel me…but, you cannot contact me through speech…but, instead, you can…talk to me through your emotions…I'll understand…And, I can still reach out…and show myself to others…Tell Liz…and the twins…Ryan…Manaphy…Anibell...and Jessica…that I'm sorry for putting them…in so much agony…"

With that, Vespera pulled in her last breath from the outside world, and faded away.

Darkrai finally gave up.

He cried.

* * *

Jessica could tell just by looking at Darkrai's bloody body and the crimson dipped necklace around his neck that Vespera had given herself up to save him. But, she could also tell that she was still alive. Just seriously injured. Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks, since she had winter allergies, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from giving the dark moon Legendary a bone-crushing hug. Liz redirected her gaze to the frozen river, a solitary tear sliding down her cheek. Mackenna and the twins wept openly, while Ryan buried his head in his knees, and Manaphy gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to look up.

Jessica fell in front of a small forest shrine – which had been discovered by the twins the day before – unclasping her fire red necklace, wrapping it around her hands and clasping them in prayer. Her chocolate brown eyes closed for several minutes, before she unclasped her hands, took the charm into her fingers, held it up to three separate places on her chest, and clasping her hands one last time, before she stood and ran to Manaphy, who held her tightly in her arms. Serena went up next, also undoing her necklace and praying, followed by Sabrina, Ryan, Anibell, Manaphy, Mackenna, and finally Darkrai. Once he was finished, Manaphy collapsed into his arms and started crying after holding it back for ten straight minutes.

Sabrina raised her hand, and a cold breeze blew past them. Snow gently began to fall, but, it was confined to the Route they were on. It would probably end when they got into Hearthome City, which was their next stop. Darkrai looked at Sabrina and said, "You caused the deepfreeze last night, didn't you?"

Sabrina nodded. "She told me…not to tell anyone…Winter is her favorite season…and she wanted to die on the day…of the first frost of the new year." Her face crumpled, and she said no more. Darkrai didn't need to hear the rest. Sabrina ran back to her sister, her face buried in her small caramel colored hands. Jessica sighed, biting her thumb in frustration.

Darkrai clenched one of his claws together, his fingertips piercing his wrists. He left the group and wandered back to the spot where Vespera had told him not to cry for her. He transformed, and he knelt next to the red snow. He placed his hand on his stomach, biting his lip to prevent himself from howling in anger.

How stupid could she have been?

He could have taken care of himself. But, she nearly died to save him. And almost all connections to her were now cut off.

It truly wasn't fair.

Then again, life wasn't fair.

And he was learning this the very hard way.

Far away, back at camp, he could hear the shell flute that she had brought with her being played.

* * *

Celebi opened her sky colored lined with black eyes, rubbing the sleep away from them. Good Gosh, it was early…She crawled out of the tree hollow she had been slumbering in and observed the forest around her. Yup, everything was still in order. The forest was still sleeping, as Celebi was usually the first thing up. She wasn't expecting any visitors today, she no duties to do from Arceus…she had a day off. Ah, life was good.

Until, that is, Suicune ran up to her, panting. "Vespera's near dead, Celebi!"

And then, time seemed to stop.


	18. Deaths of the Water

Right before they left the forest area, Anibell slipped out of camp and trekked deeper into the forest, more than anyone had dared before. It wouldn't take long to get to Hoenn…Rayquaza could get her there and back within an hour and a half, about the time it would take to get into Hearthome. She'd meet the rest of them at the convention. They would get in easily with the way they were dressed.

Rayquaza seemed happy to finally be out in some fresh air, but, he couldn't get half a mile away from her, as he would instantly be taken back into Anibell's head. He was still surprised that he hadn't rendered her insane yet. He lowered his serpent like body to the ground and allowed Anibell to straddle his neck and grasp one of the small horns had stuck out the back of his neck. He turned his large yellow eyes to her and said coolly, "Do you have the flute?"

"I'm not stupid." Anibell replied just as coolly, showing it to him. She replaced it in her backpack, which was slung over her shoulders. Her hair was down, and her cap had been also placed in her pack. Anibell lowered her head so she chin almost touched Rayquaza's cold, scaly emerald green skin. Rayquaza gave a roar and uncoiled himself, taking off into the sky.

Anibell had faith in Rayquaza.

He wouldn't let her down.

Not again.

* * *

"GIRLS! Just go on to Hearthome! And hurry! You girls don't need to see this."

The girls did not need to be told twice. Manaphy, the twins, Jessica, Liz, and Mackenna quickly left, only leaving behind a small bag of medical supplies. Ryan bit his lip so hard it bled in great quantities. He tried to think back on the two years worth of healing lessons Shaymin had taught him. He had no idea what had triggered what had just come to light, but he needed to work fast. If he _wasn't_ careful, he'd kill both of them. If he was _too_ careful, it would have already have gone by to the last stage, so he would have no choice but to make Darkrai do what he fervently hoped wasn't coming to pass.

"Darkrai, I think you just went into premature labor."

Ryan began rummaging through his bag for those two tiny bottles. One contained the hormone adrenaline, while the drug nifedipine was in the other. Both could stop preterm labor, but they could also have deadly results. Darkrai, who finally digested what Ryan said through his pain, ground out, "Impossible."

"I'm afraid not, Darkrai. You and Vespera need help or else you might die if I don't get a stopping drug into you. Both of you." Ryan pulled out a hypodermic. Thank Arceus, he still had it! A cloud of doubt that had been in his heart promptly vanished as he filled up the compartment with a slight combination of the two, the main drug the adrenaline. He didn't want to risk it with the nifedipine. That could easily invade Vespera's still healing body and kill her, if not Darkrai as well. He filled the shot with the tiniest amount possible, before holding it up for Darkrai to see.

"Darkrai, what I have in this shot could stop your labor, but, it could also have some serious side effects. You and Vespera won't be killed by these drugs, rest assured. So...do you want this, or do you want to wait it out?" Ryan felt terrible all of a sudden. He had given Darkrai false hope.

What if Vespera and or Darkrai did die?

"Dammit Ryan, what do you think?! Give it to me!" Darkrai roared, wincing as another strong wave of pain clenched at him. "I don't care about what happens to me. I want Vespera to be saved. I just lost connection with her, and I don't want her to die without taking her first breath. Just give it to me."

Ryan had to bite back tears. That was one of the most unselfish things he had ever heard. Swallowing past a knot in his throat, Ryan quickly injected the mixture into his bloodstream. He deposited the bloody needle in his bag, taking a seat next to Darkrai. "It'll take a while for the drugs to work, so…Let's just sit here for a little."

Without realizing what he was doing, he gently placed his hand over one of Darkrai's claws in a comforting way as another searing wave of pain rippled through Darkrai's body. Ryan winced. He could see that Darkrai was trying his best not to cry out, but he was failing miserably at it. He could feel the claw underneath his hand twist to grasp it. Ryan did not make a sound as Darkrai's claws dug into his wrist when yet another contraction hit him, even thought it hurt badly. After ten minutes, there was nothing. The pain had vanished altogether. Ryan stood up, and offered his hand to Darkrai. He did not take it, but he did seem grateful for the offer.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the area, making them fall right back to the ground. Several wild Pokemon fled back into the forest, large rocks pounding down the hills. But, it ended just as quickly as it had started. It was not an earthquake, as the area wasn't near…Scratch that. Mt. Coronet was the connecting point of two tectonic plates, making the mountain what it was today. But, it still wasn't an earthquake. It sounded…too natural. Too loud.

Too near.

Ryan quickly shot a look over his shoulder. Pillars of smoke filed up into the sky, only to disappear in the stratosphere. The smoke was coming in the direction of Hearthome. Ryan's heart leapt up into his mouth. No. What if all the girls had died in the explosion? What if something had gone horribly, horribly wrong?

What if…?

Ryan and Darkrai started running…welling, flying, actually. Darkrai promptly grabbed Ryan under his arms and took off with him, Ryan giving directions. Almost five minutes later, after Darkrai transformed, they arrived at the city borders of Hearthome.

However, what they were greeted with made their hearts stop completely for a split second.

The section of the city they were in was in total ruin.

Injured people were being helped by some of the more fortunate ones…while the dead were being covered up by costume parts. Ryan saw one girl take off her pink jacket and cover an older woman's face with it. Her mother, he realized, chills going down his spine. This was horrible. Who would cause…wait. He didn't need to answer that.

He already knew who.

Darkrai took a sudden turn, and started running. A girl with long jet black hair and red clothing ran into him, hugging him tightly. The twins, Serena and Sabrina quickly ran up, cuts and bruises adorning their skin. It was the same with Jessica and Mackenna. But, something wasn't right. Someone was missing…But…_'No. Not her! Please, anyone but her!'_

"Guys…" Darkrai said hesitantly, panic fringing his voice. "Where's Manaphy?"

Suddenly, a wave of shock and sadness washed over the cut up girls. Mackenna sadly shook her head no, tears leaking out of her emerald and sapphire eyes. She turned her head to the direction in which a small crowd was gathering around something. Darkrai quickly stood, a knot of fear and pain forming in his stomach. Debris and stones crunched under his boots as he passed over to the gathering crowd, who were all crying. When he stopped to comfort a sobbing woman, she shook her head and said, "She…she said she'd be okay…that it wouldn't kill her…Oh god, this is a disaster…"

Darkrai quickly pushed past the woman.

Then, he seriously wished he hadn't.

Manaphy, bloodied beyond belief, lay in front of him, a bomb shell laying fifty meters away from her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, frozen forever in time. Her dress was torn, a huge, gaping hole in her chest, making Darkrai spin around and retch. It was a horrible sight. He felt like crying, and he didn't even realize that he was. Furiously wiping the salty water away, he turned back to Manaphy's little body. Her arms were wrapped tightly around something, but nothing was there. She must of have been holding the bomb to her chest to cushion some of the damage.

What a horrible death.

A young girl came up next to him, holding a bundle that was wrapped in a bloody towel. "Manaphy – that's what she called herself – told me to give this to the one with sky blue neon eyes, flowing white hair, and a huge, jawlike red collar. I presume that is you. She said she had been hiding this for a day or two…We had to keep it wet, but we had no water…so we had to use her blood." She passed the bundle over to him, her chest and arms smeared with the ruby red liquid. She turned and left, but not before a dark grey Arceus charm swung around on her neck. Darkrai shuddered. The Unknown Arceus Type. One of the most fearsome types out there. Arceus had passed the necklace onto some other unfortunate girl.

He quickly unwrapped the bundle, only to nearly drop it.

A small, light blue Manaphy egg sat in his arms.

It wasn't a Phione egg, hell no. It wasn't the right color. Now, when he thought about it, Manaphy_ did_ spend most of her time in the river in the past few days. Ryan, seeing that Darkrai wasn't moving away from Manaphy's body, stepped up closer to him, gasping slightly when he saw the egg. He didn't say anything, however. He reached into his bag and brought out a small capsule, taking the egg from Darkrai and putting it in the capsule. He took a small canteen out of his pack and filled up the capsule, closing it. "It's a small sacrifice to keep the Manaphy inside of it alive." He said quietly. He passed the capsule back to Darkrai, who held it protectively to his chest.

He had just lost Vespera and Manaphy.

He wasn't about to let another life go to waste.

A sharp cry caught both males' attentions. Jessica pushed past them, crying with a passion. Serena quickly began to chase after her. Sabrina, who was crouched next to a small form, had her head buried in her hands. When Darkrai came over, she pointed in the direction of a blown up water line, a sob catching in her throat.

Liz lay on the ground, suffering the same death that Manaphy had.

This was why the damage had covered so much of this section of Hearthome.

There were two bombs.

Liz gave a moan. Hope blossomed in Darkrai's chest. She was still alive! Maybe she could pull through! He stooped next to her, gently putting a hand under her head and raising her up slightly. She looked up at him with her large, watery, chocolate brown eyes and said, "I…had to…protect the people…"

"I know you did, Liz. I know you did."

Then, it struck Darkrai. Her wounds were too serious for her to recover. She was going to die, regardless if Shaymin was there or not. No matter if Hearthome had the best doctoring system in the entire world. No matter if he could heal her. Her heart had been impaled. She was bleeding out, and she could not be saved.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went totally limp.

Darkrai gently put her back down on the rubble littered ground. He took off his trench coat and covered Liz's body with it. He unclasped her Arceus necklace off her neck before covering her head. Arceus would not be getting the necklace back anytime soon, as he was not going to give it to her until much, much later. He stood above Liz's now prone, covered body, before looking up at the clear blue sky and screaming, "WHY?!"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'd thought I'd leave you on this depressing note.


	19. Enter Grand Duchess Anastasia of Russia!

In this chapter, I'll be merciful and grant you one spoiler: Vespera makes a journey back to Russia.

Some of these characters will be based on their 'Shadow Hearts' designs.

* * *

The next morning, Darkrai awoke from his hellish nightmares just to find yet another.

A strange eeriness set over Darkrai as his light blue eyes studied his surroundings, one hand pressed firmly to his chest, trying to quell his furiously pounding heart. Earlier, Mackenna had been taken by Ryan back to Alamos Town, where she would be safe. Taking a look to his left, he saw that Ryan was curled up into a small ball near him. That was good. Anibell was off to the side, her deep breathing echoing in the silence of the forest. She had come back with Rayquaza a few hours earlier, right after they had put Manaphy and Liz in crystal and set them in a safe place. Darkrai was about to lay back down and try to get back to sleep when something struck him like a slap.

Where were Jessica, Serena and Sabrina?

At first, there seemed to be no evidence of their disappearance, but, with some more close inspection, hints of red caught Darkrai's attention. Almost at once his heart started pounding again, making him once more put a hand to his chest. He remembered the last body he unearthed after following a trail of blood. He shuddered out of the memory, not from the blasted cold.

Some things were better left forgotten.

A thin layer of frost had set over an area he came across while walking. Frost. That made him think about the day Vespera lost all connections with him: Basically, death. Sabrina had granted her frost, as that was her request. She wanted to 'die' on the first frost of the year. What if…

"Nien." He said to himself, taking a deep breath, the cold making his lungs burn in protest.

He knew.

They were dead.

And their three mangled bodies in front of him proved it.

* * *

Vespera's half lidded eyes suddenly shot open. She raised her head, and then made herself get to her feet. This wasn't pure darkness. Instead, it was a heavily snow covered area. Snow crystals had already soaked through her clothing and into her head, making her teeth chatter. 'Where….where am I?' she thought to herself, beginning to walk. Telepathy and hand and head gestures were the most she could do now. Her vocal chords had given out to the healing process a long while back, like her ability to talk to Pokemon and her ability to bend to pick up things. She had lost those as well to healing.

Suddenly, a horse drawn carriage barreled past, making Vespera jump back into the snow. She spat the now melted water out of her mouth, wiping her lips. 'Guh…that tastes horrible.' She thought to herself. Then, something struck her. Those weren't Rapidash or Ponyta. No, they were a slim, black type of…Ponyta looking things. And…where were the bright lights? Where were all the Pokemon?

'Sweet Arceus!' She screamed out, not caring if anyone heard her. 'What AM I?! Have I jumped to a different plain of reality? WHAT AM I?!'

Then, screams caught her attention. She turned, just in time to see girl of at least fourteen dashing towards her, fear and desperation in her bright brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was woven into braids, which were held up to the back of her head with blue ribbons. A white fur trimmed, white designed blue dress like coat covered her tiny body, and tan boots with blue ribbons were on her feet, a white cap on her head. She crashed into Vespera and screamed something in a language she didn't understand under the girl repeated, "I said, 'We need to run'!"

Shots rang out in the air, striking the girl in the back. Yet, she did not bleed, or cry out. It seemed that the bullet…ricocheted off of her. Not wasting anymore time, Vespera grabbed the girl's hand and started running. More yells ripped through the air like stilettos, followed by shots. Vespera finally decided that this girl was obviously very important, so, she scooped the elder girl up (trying to ignore her weight and her screams of protest) and summoned forth the shadows with what very little powers she had left. When she stepped onto the shadow, she sank right into it, the girl screaming, "In the name of Mother Russia, what ARE you?!"

* * *

A loud crash in the forest awoke Anibell and Ryan from their deep slumbers, and it caught Darkrai's attention, who had returned after taking the girls' necklaces and stashing them in a safe place. Ryan jumped up, holding his arm out in front of Anibell, drawing his sword (which was lengthened out by a foot, now at three feet) protectively, gritting his teeth. Soft cries stopped all of them in their tracks, and Ryan gently pushed back a branch. He yelped and jumped back as a small dragger zoomed past, embedding itself in another tree. Darkrai reached for the dark powers within, but, he came face to face with another jewel covered dagger, Anibell and Ryan meeting the same fate. A girl of fourteen was holding both daggers, scratches and cuts and all sorts of things covering her face and bare legs, her brown eyes glittering.

Darkrai reached up for a fleeting moment, but, he stopped short when the girl pressed the dagger against his neck, almost drawing blood. "I swear, in the name of Mother Russia, I WILL kill you if you try to hurt me once more." The girl hissed, pulling the dagger back by only an inch. She looked down at the ground for a moment, the dagger never faltering. Darkrai took the opening and slapped the girl's wrist hard, making her drop the dagger, and he picked it up, wrapping one arm tightly around the girl's chest and pinched the other wrist until she let go of the other dagger, crying out.

"Now, either you tell us why you attacked us, or we'll kill you," Darkrai hissed through clenched teeth. "I want the truth."

The girl fought for a moment, before sagging, seeming to lose all her fight. "Let me go. If you give me back my daggers, I'll tell you."

Darkrai considered this for a moment, before loosening his arms, but, he handed her the daggers and watched carefully as she opened up her jacket and opened the blue dress underneath one button and replaced the daggers in sheaths attached to a strange looking, blue corset. He noticed, that, under the fabric, he saw something glitter and shimmer.

With a sigh, the girl nudged her way out of his iron grip and pushed herself against a tree. She sighed again before saying, "I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia. And I have no idea where I am."

At once, Darkrai knew that she wasn't from the plain of reality they were on right now. Russia existed on another one. He gripped her arm tightly and said, "My name is Darkrai, Legendary of the New Moon. And you are on another plain of reality."

* * *

Gah! It's short. But, I wanted to end it on this cliffhanger, so…But, don't worry. The next chapter will be very long! :D


	20. Anastasia's Anguish, and Songs of Sorrow

This chapter is a whole bunch of songs and a lot of angst. Basically, it's a song chapter, where some of the main characters separate for a while and…well, you'll see. This chapter does have some significance to the plot.

HEADS UP!! : There's a little bit of tragedy in this chapter, lots of blood, and there's a hint of Anastasia/Darkrai in here. But, it's a friendship.

* * *

It was a calm and cool night. After Anastasia's unexpected arrival, they discussed what to do for a while. Then, Anibell mentioned Palkia (earning her a strange look from Anastasia), and her space rifting powers, and how Anastasia could get back to Russia, but, the conversation was ruined when the princess burst out into tears and ran away into the forest. Ryan had started to get up, but, Darkrai stopped him and took off for her himself in his original form. He had a sick feeling that there was something more about the princess that was haunting her, eating away at her young, still innocent soul.

Or…maybe not.

He found Anastasia huddled over by a nearby grove of trees, sobbing her eyes out into her blue dress. She didn't acknowledge the fact that Darkrai had taken a seat next to her until he gently put a claw on her shoulder and said, "Anastasia…is there something you've been hiding away from us? Something that is sexually related?"

Anastasia raised her head to look at him, tears spilling over her large brown eyes. "No…Why would--"

"Anastasia!!" Darkrai cut in, finally frustrated with her lies. "I will not tolerate any secrets. I know, Anastasia, just by looking at you, someone has wronged you. Taken away your innocence. I need you to tell me, Anastasia: Do you need to forget?"

"Actually, a nice, hard punch to the stomach would be much appreciated." Anastasia muttered under her breath, but, Darkrai heard her anyways. The dread that had been knotting up in his stomach basically felt like a hit at that moment. His claws instantly curled up into fists, cutting into his palms.

"Who did this to you?!"

"He's still in Russia," Anastasia sniffled, wiping away her tears with the cuff of her white fur trimmed jacket. "Mama likes him because he makes my brother, Alexei, feel better, because he has a very painful disease. Two months ago, I was tending to my Mama, who was also sick at the time, when he called to me. I left Mama and went to him…he dragged me to a courtyard…and…and…"

Darkrai did not need to hear anymore. He gently raised Anastasia to her feet and led her even deeper into the forest, to where they could not be disturbed. He made Anastasia take off her jacket and her corset (thankfully, there was a piece of cloth under it that covered her breasts), and he buttoned her dress back up. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Anastasia? You won't remember, but…"

"Yes. Just punch me and get it over with." She replied, bracing herself against a tree. She shut her eyes tightly and gripped a branch for support. Darkrai looked down at his still curled fist, which was sparking with black lightning. Was this really the right answer? He considered it for a little, before deciding that it needed to be done.

He drew back his arm, and, with a murmur to Arceus to forgive him, his fist connected with Anastasia's stomach.

She did not try to muffle her scream of pain as the black lightning did its job. She slumped down to the ground, whimpering. Darkrai immediately picked her up and led her to a small body of water, and set her behind some bushes, so she could have privacy. He turned away as she peeled off her undergarment, which was already soaked with blood. Her tan boots were splattered with blood, as were her legs and fingers (when she brushed away the blood off her legs). Darkrai knelt to her and whispered in her ear, "It will hurt. Horribly. I will be on the other side if you need me."

It was a long wait. Darkrai could not stand her screams and moans of pains, and the occasional cry of, "What have I done to deserve this?!" His heart ached for the young girl, yet, it raged at who had done the unspeakable to the princess. He was tempted many times to cross over and comfort the girl, but, he knew that it would only make things worse.

Finally, after two antagonizing hours later, Anastasia stepped out from the bushes, her own blood coating her body. She was not wearing her jacket, and her dress was hiked up to her hips, held up with her hair ribbons, its hem soaked. Her undergarment was back in its rightful place, and, like her body, it was crimson. Darkrai was getting up when she said, "Just leave it. It's dead."

He wasn't going to go look, but, he peered over the bushes for a split second before turning away, blood trickling off his palms. He gently placed his hand over Anastasia's eyes, and said, "You will not remember this. You will not remember the event that took place two months ago. You will be spared from those memories."

With a burst of black light, Anastasia's undesired memories were completely wiped out. She fell over in a faint, but she did not touch the ground. Darkrai caught her, near tears. She did not deserve what had been laid upon her. She had done nothing. She did not tell anyone about her encounter with her attacker. No one would have believed her, from his evidence.

Reaching into the pack he had brought with him, Darkrai dropped a cloth into the river before bringing it back up, and he started washing her bloodied skin. Soon, her body was wiped clean of blood, but her hair and her clothes were a different story. Taking up her jacket, he managed to get most of the blood off, and he thankfully got all of it off the white fur of her jacket. Her dress wasn't that bad, but he washed that anyways. Putting the damp piece of clothing back on her body, he did not bother with her undergarment. She could take care of that, and he did not want to soil her innocence any more than it already had been. Dipping the now scarlet cloth back into the river, he undid her braids and ran the cloth over her long hair, combing out the tangles with his claws. Finally, she was cleaned up, and she looked almost like a young angel who had not yet gained her wings. But, he knew that he was going to have to avenge her.

It was his custom, after all.

* * *

Cresselia looked up at the halved moon like it was her savior. Half-Moon. That would be the symbol her daughter would bear, since she was Full-Moon and Darkrai was New-Moon. Thinking of her lost lover and daughter always mad her want to cry, but, she never did. It would be no use.

_In this world you try_

_By leaving me alone, behind_

_There's no other way_

_I pray to the gods, let him stay…_

Giratina had left hours ago to climb up Mt. Coronet to see Arceus. Now, Cresselia was on her own. The gentle brushing of leaves scraped across her back as she pushed her way even deeper into the forest surrounding Mt. Coronet to avoid late night detection. Most of the Pokemon she encountered bowed before her, while, she noticed, when Darkrai would pass by, they'd attack. That was simply the way it was. She could do nothing to stop the cycle of cruelty.

_The memories see the pain inside_

_Now I know why…_

_All my memories keep you near_

_Inside of silent nights, I'd imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you new_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

Something had been lingering on Cresselia's mind for the longest time as she etched the memory of the half moon in her mind. The song that she had sung to herself while she had been in captivity two months earlier…Had she forgotten it? No, she had not. She could remember it as plain as a full moon. For some reason, she wanted to sing it once more, in hopes that maybe her love could hear it.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this world._

_Hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again its worth it all _

_So I can go home_

The back of her throat was beginning to hurt, but, she did not care. All she wanted was to get the song out of her mind and into Darkrai's heart.

_All my memories keep you new_

_Inside of silent nights, I'd imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you new_

_In silent whispers, silent tears…_

She was unaware of the dark, silent shadows of Arceus and Giratina behind her, as they listened into her secret song. They silently looked at each other, but, they wisely said nothing and let her continue.

_Together in all these memories, I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you_

_Till the end of time…_

Cresselia knew that if a human followed the sound of her mournful voice, she would be doomed. Yet, she did not care. All of her energy was focused on the song, and she did not notice the tears trickling off of her neck.

_All my memories keep you new_

_Inside of silent nights, I'd imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you new_

_In silent whispers silent tears_

_All of my memories…_

By the time she had finished, she was sobbing her heart out. "Darkrai, Darkrai…I pray that you and Vespera are okay…"

* * *

_Sparkling angel, I believe__  
__You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Anastasia silently washed the last of her stained clothing, running her hands over the ruby red fabric. Yes, for some reason, she could faintly remember why there was blood on them, but, at the same time, she did not know why. It was a very strange process. Wringing all of the moisture out of that article of clothing, she stood up and slid the undergarment back on. She looked up at the halved moon. Mother Russia, that reminded her of her family.

_  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy, no more.  
No remorse, cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
__**He **_had come to the Winter Palace long ago, when her brother had been near death. When he prayed over her sick brother, he was miraculously healed. Alexandra, her mother, had instantly taken a liking to him. Despite the fact that her three other sisters, Olga, Tatiana, and Maria, quickly befriended him, Anastasia had suspected him.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Then, she recalled the day that she ran away, carrying only her jewels under her corset and sewn in the hem and pocket of her jacket, her diary, three jeweled daggers, and a book on the history of Russia. She could not remember why she had run away, but, she all too clearly remembered _**his**_ last words: "I will get you, Princess Anastasia."

_  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy, no more  
No remorse, cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

She then remembered the girl that had saved her from death, taking her into this strange, new plain of reality. She could have sworn that Darkrai had mentioned the same girl when he had told her what she had missed out on, but, she wasn't all that sure.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._Pushing her white cap back on her head, Anastasia started re-braiding her brown locks, taking special care to make them just right. But, she stopped midway of the first of, undid it, and tied her hair ribbons together and tied back her hair in a low ponytail. Why she did that, she did not know.

_This world may have failed you;  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._She was afraid. Oh, so afraid. If she went back to Russia, she'd be doomed. If she didn't, she'd be trapped in this plain of reality, never able to see her parents, her sisters, her brother, her friends, ever, ever again.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

But, she had absolute faith in Darkrai as she continued to sing the lonesome song that echoed its way down the river and across the valleys. She knew he'd protect her.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

And, in return, she'd protect him, as well. It was all apart of the cruel circle called life.

* * *

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence…  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping.  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart.  
_

Darkrai was alone. He liked it that way. Most of the time, anyway. However, the shadow of the leaves of the tree he was perched in offered no comfort as he watched Anastasia walk back to camp. The poor soul…For some reason, she reminded him greatly of Cresselia: Never afraid to speak her opinion, sometimes annoying, strong in spirit and soul, and mentally prepared. And, just like Cresselia, her mental state had probably been broken in a little, but, it was being repaired.

_  
I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul._

He was faintly aware of the feeling of hands on his shoulders, and that offered very little comfort, but, he was grateful for it. She couldn't stay out for long, and he knew it. The most she could do now was about a minute. She tried to use it wisely, and she was using it now to comfort him.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go...  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony because I just do not know  
Where you are.

'Don't dread over what you did to Anastasia,' Vespera mind-spoke whispered into his ear. 'It's okay. It was of her will, and she did not desire to keep it. It was the right thing to do. I swear to you, it was.'

_  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.  
_

Darkrai sighed and did not reply. Vespera did not say anything else as well, and her hands were taken off of his shoulders. She was no longer there with him.

_  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know  
_

Anastasia was standing under the tree, listening to his forlorn song. He did not know that, of course, and she intended to make it stay that way. She utterly loved his voice, and she longed to listen to it forever.

_  
I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

She looked down at the glittering ruby about the size of a very large marble in her hand. It was engraved with the royal symbol. She would have to mend her corset when she got the chance. Most of her jewel were still sewn under the fabric, but, that did not matter at the moment. She wanted to thank him for helping her through her dreadful experience, and this was the only way she could see that it would be satisfactory. She quickly hid herself behind the tree as Darkrai leapt off the tree, coming to a halt at least a foot above the ground. As he started off, Anastasia stepped out from behind the tree and cleared her throat politely. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. When he saw it was Anastasia, he quietly asked, "What do you need, Anastasia?"

She looked down at her feet for a moment before marching up to him and pushing the ruby into his hand. "It's…it's for helping me tonight. I owe you my life and all of my jewels."

Darkrai looked at the ruby for a minute before saying, "You don't owe me anything. It was the least I could do."

Anastasia stared deeply into that neon blue eye for the longest time. She was silent, until she finally said, "Well…thanks, anyways." She smiled up at him and said, "Shall we go back to the others?"

Darkrai gently slid his hand onto her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yes. And remember, Anastasia, I'll protect you."


	21. Reunion, Twilight Syndrone and Merii

That was the day that the Chosen Ones fell ill.

Fever took over their bodies, ravaging their systems and taking hold of their minds, buckling them under their weight. It was a disease, one that Darkrai and Anastasia had never encountered before. They knew that the three infected ones wouldn't die, but they probably would be wishing they could. Thankfully, they could tell that it was a mild case, but, it still caused a lot of worry.

Ryan seemed to have the worst case, rivaled by Vespera's. Up until then, Vespera remained hidden, even though she had regained the ability to stay out for very long periods of time, but, when the illness struck, she stayed. The illness barely had any effect on Darkrai, except for a few chills and such, but, his daughter had it off much worse. He hated to imagine any of them with any worse cases.

'These children have changed so much,' Darkrai thought to himself as he laid a wet, folded cloth against Anibell's glistering forehead, brushing her hair back. 'Anibell…You've changed the most. You used to be a regular child…but, you've never been the same ever since you decided to come with me.' He undid the five buttons on the front of her dress. 'But…I suppose being Rayquaza's vessel has changed you as well.'

He could also note changes in Vespera, Ryan and Anastasia. Even though she had only been with them a week, Anastasia's talkativeness had curved dramatically. The memory wipe Darkrai had tried on her had failed. She remembered a little of what happened those two hated nights, but, she clung to those memories as 'little reminders', as she called them. For what he did not know. Vespera's eyes had changed so much, from childish innocence to a teenager's knowing eyes. A clip now rested at the back of her head, a golden feather on it. It was a Lunar Feather, the very thing to wake people from never-ending nightmares. Ryan's eyes had changed as well, to an all-knowing stasis. Darkrai knew that he had the power and the knowledge to move away from being an elemental Chosen One to Arceus' Chosen One, a much sought position.

He could become _God _if Arceus willed it.

At the moment, Arceus' Chosen One was a girl named Mercedes, the younger sister of the Mercedes that had been in the Elite Sixteen. She resembled her older sister very much, but, being Arceus' Chosen One, she knew a lot more things than ordinary thirteen year olds should know. A friend of hers, Morgan, was always by her side, never leaving for even a moment. It was an example extreme caring.

However, a rustling in the winter night caught his attention, and Anastasia's, who was tucking the Manaphy egg under her dress to keep the capsule from freezing. Her white gloved fingers moved quickly to her corset, and she pulled out one of her jeweled daggers, one of the royal family treasures, she had told him. As sleek as tiger, she crept out into the forest, holding the dagger above her head. A few minutes later, she came back empty handed. "I didn't see anything out there. Then again, my night vision is poor."

Then, it came again, a voice following it this time. "Wait, wait, wait! Cress! Hang on, you're too fast!"

Cress…?

The name stuck him like a slap. Cress…that was what he called his love…

Cresselia?

Standing up, completely forgeting everything, he called out, "Cresselia?!"

"What?!"

It was her!!

Vespera, who had been awakened by the commotion, shook her head and stood up, hanging onto a branch for support. The thrashing in the forest was growing ever louder, as were the voices. Vespera reached into her dress pocket and brought out her leaf, and blew on it, its high notes floating away on the strong winter winds. Then, the notes were repeated, this time from the other group. Then, two females crashed into the clearing, one with blonde hair, the other one with brown.

"Cresselia!"

This time, the name got clearly to the blonde, as she looked up with dark lavender eyes, shock in them, and they brimmed with tears. With a wild cry, she started running, screaming, "Darkrai!"

The two lunar Legendaries crashed into each other, clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow. Cresselia was sobbing into Darkrai's coat, while he was speechless. After almost three mouths without seeing each other, they were finally reunited. Now, they wouldn't have to worry about the other being captured without their knowledge.

They kissed at least once, before Cresselia looked Darkrai in the eyes and said, "I've been searching for so long…And now, I'm the happiest I've been…"

But, before he could reply, a thump alerted them to an unknown danger. With a horrified gasp, Cresselia dove to her daughter's side. Vespera was clutching at her throat with one hand, at her chest with the other. 'Can't…breathe…' She channeled into Cresselia and Darkrai's heads, a look of absolute pain crossing her face before she went unconscious. Cresselia turned to her lover and said, "What's with her?!"

"She's been sick ever since this morning, along with two Chosen Ones, Sky and Draco. They've had a fever, chills, and hallucinations."

A look of horror crossed Cresselia's beautiful face before she reached down, rolled her daughter on her back, and cleanly ripped two inches of her black dress down from her collar. A dark, ugly bruise was forming on her chest in the shape of an 'x'. "Sweet Arceus," Cresselia whispered, motioning for the other girl to come over. "She's got Twilight Syndrome."

Terror struck Darkrai at once. "Wasn't that disease supposed to be extinct?!"

"It was…But this is a far more worse case than I've ever seen…We need to do something now, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"She'll die."

With a serious expression on her face, Cresselia said, "Merii, get out your medical supplies. We need every single last thing we can get our hands on."

* * *

Merri belongs to Marinikun (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong) from Serebii Fourms.


	22. Steps Towards Disaster

In the feverish throws of tormented slumber, Vespera encountered something she wished she had never uncovered.

At first, it had simply been a light contact, a gentle brushing against her very consciousness, just like when she reached out to contact either Darkrai, Cresselia, Anibell, or anyone else. So, thinking it was one of them, she opened to them, only to be taken by storm. She screamed as loud as possible as the unknown contact seized all personal memories, such as the day she had very nearly lost her life. Then, she recalled how the Twilight Syndrome had almost killed herself and Anibell and Ryan, but, Cresselia and Merii had managed to save them. With a savage cry, she shoved the contact out of her memories and locked them tightly away.

"Mine," She growled, getting ready at a moment's notice to reveal her true form. Oh yes, it was ready, but, she still needed the time to gather the rest of her energy and such. "My memories are_ mine_ and _mine alone_."

The contact smirked, and she knew it, even though she couldn't see it. "Oh, my darling girl, there is really nothing to worry about," His blue eyes narrowed. His eyes…that was all she could really see at the moment. Everything else was hidden by darkness. "I'm only checking up on what I have really become."

Then, the realization came up and slapped her clear across the face, sinking its poisonous claws into her chest. This was what Darkrai's old self had been.

The one that had tried to take over the world.

The contact finally stepped out of the darkness, revealing a near mirror image of Darkrai's human form, but, its demeanor was much more…sinister. Dark, insane. Along with that, a spiked collar companied the red one around his neck, his eyes were a completely different color – green so dark it almost looked like the color of a forgotten pool, and he was wearing mail backed gloves. He stepped forward and touched Vespera on the cheek. She bit back the urge to scream once again. "You know, it seems that you don't have much knowledge of what I used to be. Well, I'll tell you right here and now. I had lost all my memory about three years ago, but, I retained a splinter of my former self. I was selfish, cruel, and, most of all, insane. My thirst for power overwhelmed everything else. Total domination ruled my mind. And, I lured your other mother to a place called Dark Crater, along with a Mudkip and a Chimchar. I set up elaborate illusions and nearly completed my dream of total darkness. However, they overwhelmed me, and I was banished to another dimension by Palkia, the pissy woman. And, I lost all of my memories except for the tiny fragment that continues to live on."

Vespera clutched at her head, trying to digest all of this grim information. "But…but…"

"There's nothing to it. You will have to admit it one day: This is why most Pokemon hate me, besides the fact I control their nightmares and bend them to my will. Because they know of my sin. This is what I used to be. This is what everyone hates. This is what the All-Light Crystal herself fears."

"STOP!" The finally fully formed rings on her arms buzzed as they slashed through the heavy air around them, taking the contact in two. However, he just pressed back together. "Nothing you can do will kill me, Twilight," He said, taking a lock of her silvery hair in his hand. "I will one day return."

"Nien, nien! Stop! You are not what Darkrai is now! Sure, he may be a bit of a jerk now and then, he makes bad choices sometimes, but, nothing changes the fact that you will never overcome him again!"

"Unless I catch him by surprise, Twilight."

"I won't allow it." By the time she had said that, her tone had changed from fear and desperation to absolute hatred. The contact simply shrugged and vanished, but not before touching the remnants of the Twilight Syndrome on her chest. It erupted in a fiery surge of pain, as if someone had branded it with a red hot iron. With a wild cry, she sank into darkness, welcoming its reprieve.

:-:

Deep underneath of surface of the Twilight-Midnight River, a crystal was breaking open.

Manaphy banged against the hard blue crystal, successfully managing to break it. After a few more minutes of this, she wiggled out of her crystal prison, taking a look at her Chosen One, who had been laid to rest beside her. She would not be coming back for a very, very long time, Manaphy mused. Liz couldn't, and she screamed at the light filtering through the glass clear water about it. Liz deserved better than what she got.

Manaphy tenderly touched the opal in her pocket. This was the jewel for the sea duo, Manaphies and Phiones. She swam up to the surface of the Twilight-Midnight and burst above the surface, taking her first true breath of air of her second life. Stealing a glance back down into the river, she pulled herself up onto the banks and sat there dumbly for a few seconds before realizing that the only reason that she had been brought back to life meant…

The war had begun.

:-:

Inside of a still constructing tower, Mackenna sat next to a window, which framed the beautiful town of Alamos, and the Quarter Moon. She sighed, and her hand briefly brushed against the shell flute that she had taken with her after she chose to leave Darkrai and the rest of the people. Ever since the last hour, she noticed that her necklace had been throbbing, and it was beginning to hurt terribly. Then, the message:

"The war has started. Get to Mt. Coronet within a week."

That message scared her so bad that she leapt from her chair and ran outside, into the lush darkness of a breathtaking garden. It was awfully cold that night, and she quaked. She reached into her pocket and brought out a PokeBall, releasing the Pokemon that had been inside it. Her Flygon emitted a loud screech on happiness before crouching so her master could climb on. Mackenna settled herself on the Flygon's neck before gently nudging it with her heels. They took off into the dark night, their breath the only thing left behind.

:-:

Cresselia looked up from the braid of grass she was working on for no apparent reason. Hugging the blanket that had been draped over her shoulders thirty minutes earlier closer to her chest, she stood up and looked back into the tiny clearing that almost everyone had settled into. Anibell, Ryan, Merii and Anastasia were all asleep, Vespera was nowhere to be seen, and Darkrai…well, she didn't know where the hell he waltzed off to. It was a bitterly cold night. She liked it like that. Her breath rolled out of her mouth in large crystal puffs, dissipating moments later.

But, something made her very uneasy, as if a grim event was about to happen. Then, something rustled in a slight growth of bushes nearby. Grasping the dagger that Anastasia had given to her earlier, she slipped closer, when Darkrai jogged back into the clearing. She waved him off and telepathically said, 'Something's here.'

'I know,' He responded quickly, tucking Vespera's necklace under his shirt. Even though she could wear it again, she insisted that he kept it. With careful steps, Cresselia edged forward, before raising the dagger and pushing back the bramble. What lay there shocked her so much she dropped the dagger and murmured, "What…?"

What looked like a nine tailed creature lay among the thorny bramble, weeping. Cresselia could feel the anguish rolling off of the thing, and undeniable fear. Then could Cresselia get over her shock and realize it was a Ninetails. The ones in Sinnoh were very rare. But, at that moment, Ryan, who had been awaken by some unknown force, stepped up to her, his eyes glowing with an uncanny amethyst aura. After what seemed like an eternity, he said, "That Ninetails may have the appearance of a Pokemon…but, its soul and mind are human. And that's what concerns me most. It doesn't even seem like it's from this dimension."

Cresselia's heartbeat quickened. 'Then a dimension jumper must have brought it here!' She exclaimed to Darkrai. 'But…Never mind. Speaking of…Vespera has been gone an awful long time, hasn't she?'

Darkrai nodded. 'Now that I think about it, she told me she had a dream where she was in some kind of space-time rift…and she brought Anastasia here from that Russia place,' Horrible realization set in on him. 'And she said that she visited Ryan when he was younger.'

'So that means…'

'Correct. She's a Space-Time Controller.'

Silence settled over the trio for several minutes before attention was drawn back to the Ninetails. Cresselia pushed back the wristband holding her half ring on it and offered her hand to the Ninetails, inching closer and closer. She murmured, "Nothing to fear….There's nothing to fear."

However, her soothing words did not calm the Ninetails one bit, and with a yelp, its jaws clamped down on her hand, blood spurting out of its jaws. Cresselia's soft smile quickly turned into a pained frown, and her expression tightened with agony. Ryan stepped forward, but Darkrai held out an arm and stopped him. Once the pain subsided into a dull throb, Cresselia smiled and said, "See? Nothing to fear." The hold on her hand slackened slightly, but not by much. After a moment, though, it allowed her it touch its soft light gold fur. Her gentleness ruled over all of her emotions, which were carefully guarded, since Ninetails' could read emotions.

But, a sudden puff of smoke surrounded the Ninetails, and Cresselia could feel human hands against her bloody one. She motioned at Darkrai and Ryan to turn away, which they did. Within moments, the smoke cleared. The girl it revealed almost rivaled herself in beauty. Her long, soft auburn hair fell down to the small of her back, and her bright blue eyes withheld so much sorrow. Tears leaked out from her eyes, and she held Cresselia's injured hand to her face, rubbing against it as a meaning of apology. Cresselia parted for a moment to pull the blanket off of her shoulders and set it over her body. When she stood, the girl did so as well and clung to Cresselia's dress, burying her head in her chest.

"Peace, Tatiana…You have much sorrow in your heart."

:-:

After a very tearful reunion between two Grand Duchesses, things calmed down and slumber took over most of them once again. Once more, it was only Cresselia and Darkrai who were awake, their only audience the night itself. Moonlight fell through the foliage of the trees, making their skin and clothes gleam with cool silver. Gentle breezes stirred their hair, twisting it in strange, rippling patterns. Taking a thin band of black elastic, Darkrai pulled back his should blade length hair into a low ponytail, offering another elastic to Cresselia, who took it and braided a piece of her hair. Everything was silent before Cresselia quietly asked, "Does she move yet?"

Darkrai nodded. "Rarely, though." Once again, silence consumed the night before he asked, "I just don't understand one thing: What is Vespera?"

Cresselia sighed. She hated what she was about to say. "Giratina told me once: 'She is a Judge. She is the one who will decided who will live…and who will die.' Since then, I've decoded the rest of her mystery, and, I managed to milk some answers out of Arceus.

"Vespera's soul was taken out of her body the day she entered existence – our encounter on Full Moon Island – and shaped to the way she is today: All-knowing and very powerful. Arceus told me that she and Giratina spent many hours on shaping her what she turned out into. Before you get angry at them, take into consideration that without Vespera's power, we'd probably be dead."

Darkrai remembered the day she jumped out in front of the experiment and blocked a devastating bite that would have probably ended his life. But, in turn, she nearly lost hers. He knew that he would never forget the image of his daughter, stained red with anguish, against a frosty white background. However, he still seethed that she had been manipulated and reshaped without her permission.

However, a sneering voice cut in, "Well, isn't this cozy."

Darkrai's heart stopped.

In one fluid moment, several grunts appeared out of nowhere, all of them pointing guns at them. A small group held Anibell, Ryan, Anastasia, Tatiana, and Merii at their mercy. Then, a woman stepped forward. Her brownish red hair swished about, her cold amber eyes boring into Cresselia and Darkrai. It seemed with each step she took, the new leader of Team Shadow took away a tiny section of peace of mind. It was totally destroyed when they realized there was no escape.

"My sister may have been easy on you, Lunars, but, I, Anna, will not," The woman sneered. With a snap of her fingers and the command, "Bring her forward.", another woman stepped forward.

Cresselia's eyes widened, and she instinctively cried out, "Vespera!"

Indeed, the girl was held hostage before them. She was held by her wrists with one hand, the other had her braid twisted around it. Anna reached into her shirt and brought out a revolver. Cresselia paled. Anna set the gun firmly against Vespera's head and said, "Now, you will lead me to the All-Light Crystal, or she will pay the price." She took the gun away from a split second to fire it into the air, to show that she meant what she said.

'What are we going to do, Darkrai?'


	23. Dimensional Dive : Russia, Pt 1

Terror seized Ryan as he watched Anna raise the gun to Vespera's temple. Her forehead glistened with precipitation, reflecting a little bit of light. After asking her impossible question, which neither Cresselia nor Darkrai could answer, he saw her finger tighten on her trigger. At that moment, he wrenched his wrists out of the hands holding them back and lunged forward, pale fingers twisting around the pistol's barrel. He reared it back, and, the bullet shot out of it faster than the eye could see, harmlessly rocketing to the dusky heavens above.

Anna released a wild scream and effortlessly pistol-whipped Ryan across the face, scoring a cut three inches long across his cheek. Vespera moved her head and kicked backwards, making the woman let out of her hair. She twisted, and with a swift kick, the woman was on the ground with two broken legs. They showed no mercy. Why should they, anyways?

Quickly, Anna screamed, "Fall back! Get me the prototype, and hurry it up!" Most of the grunts left, but, three stayed behind, spread all over the area, keeping a watchful eye on their boss. Diving forward, Vespera made a leap for safety, but, Anna reached over and wrapped her braid around her wrist and sank her nails into it, making Vespera cry out. "Well, well, I've got myself a little runaway."

Cresselia's face contorted into a mask of disgust, and she reached for her dagger, but, Darkrai quickly hissed in her ear, "You do that and we can kiss her goodbye." Cresselia's hand stopped moving, and she released the handle of the jeweled dagger. Ryan reached over his shoulder and drew his sword, flipping it so its flat faced him: Ready to kill. Anna smirked and brought Vespera closer to her. "I'd like to see you try," She sneered.

Ryan's hands trembled for the slightest moment before he threw the sword directly at Vespera. She caught it, and in one fluid moment, she cut her braid.

Her hair fell and gathered her shoulder blades, a very drastic change from her small of the back length. She turned on Anna and slashed as hard as possible. No blood fell, and, when Anna's clothing fell away from where it had been cut, a metal chest plate revealed itself. Vespera took one step back and threw the sword back at Ryan. She raised her arms, showing the edges of her razor sharp wings, which began to buzz as they vibrated.

However, Anna cried out triumphantly and raised her own arm, revealing a large silver armlet, which was studded with a huge piece of amber. It glowed, and an amber colored, swirling portal appeared before them. She leapt through, the three remaining grunts following. Vespera wasted no time in jumping in after her, Anastasia and Tatiana linking hands and jumping in as well. Ryan put the sword back into its sheath and motioned to the portal. "Where this portal leads may give us some clues. Merii!" They linked fingers and pounced through, the portal closing around them like golden water. Anibell looked over at the two Legendaries before closing her eyes and drove into the portal. Cresselia reached over and clasped Darkrai's hand nervously. They looked at each other for a moment before running forward and diving into the portico.

Out of the shadows, a girl of around ten stepped forward. Her dark blue hair was held back by deep yellow clips and pieces of it were braided in strange yet beautiful designs. A sky colored suit that looked like it was made of layered rubber adorned her body, cut in some places that almost revealed embarrassing things. Two pieces of lime green rubber cupped her exposed hips, and her eyes were the most exotic blue.

She raised one hand to her ear and said, "Prototype C181 Dawn speaking. I'm going in to chase the Judge."

With that, she leapt into the cold, swirling amber.

:-:

_**Russia, 1915**_

It was cold.

Bitterly cold.

Darkrai blinked the snow out of his eyes and sat up, rubbing his sore arms. Dammit, what a wake up call. Cresselia also sat up, shivering and rubbing at her exposed arms to keep warm. Seeing this, Darkrai took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Behind them, they heard Merii gag playfully. Then, looking around, she said, "Where are we?"

"Russia."

The word uttered by Tatiana was so quietly they almost mistook it as the voice of the wind. She stood and shook the snow out of her white jacket. She pointed to a large, spinning light in the distance and said, "Every night since Anastasia went missing, the royal family – that's us – would always light a lantern in the highest part of the palace and spin it, in hopes that she would see it. This is way home. Let's be on our way!" With great enthusiasm, she started walking very rapidly to the light. Anastasia followed, laughing softly.

Darkrai looked at Cresselia and said, "Anastasia's worried and scared. I think it's because of the man who…"

"I know. He's here….somewhere. And when I get my hands on him I'm going to fill his veins with molten lead and make him suffer!"

He simply nodded. No words were needed.

After at least an hour of walking, Tatiana happily clapped her hands and exclaimed, "We're here!" She swept her arm out to a glorious array of lights in the distance, and a frozen river surged under its ice plating directly in front of them. Tatiana unlinked her hand from Anastasia's and carefully stepped on the sheet of ice, motioning for the others to follow.

When they were halfway across the huge river, a sickening crack split the air.

Merii screamed, "Run!" and they did. With each step, the ice cracked and spliced in a fantastic array of directions. Then, at the last moment, when Anibell quickly stepped off the ice, the whole plating split and started floating down the river's swift, unforgiving currents. Tatiana looked at Cresselia and said, "…That was definitely too close. We better hurry, before someone finds out the two Grand Duchesses are wandering the streets with you guys. They'll freak." She undid her jacket a little and said, "Is it just me, or is it hot?"

Darkrai paused for a moment and said, "No…it's not you. This isn't natural." He stooped before a snow bank that was quickly melting and reached into it, pulling out an extremely hot device. "Here's you answer, Tatiana."

She looked at it closely before saying, "It's nothing that I've ever seen in my life."

Ryan looked at it in disgust and said, "It's probably Anna's."

"Most likely."

Tatiana clapped her hands together again and said, "Well, let's not worry about it too much. Now, come on! I'm sure the palace will welcome you when we tell them you brought us back. Welcome to St. Petersburg!" Upon entering the city, everyone marveled at its simple yet effective beauty. A few people were out, mainly on late night business. One woman curtsied and said, "Good evening."

The Grand Duchesses returned the greeting and led everyone deeper and deeper into the heart of the city. Elegant archways greeted them and crystalline stained glass adorned several gorgeous churches on multiple frays of the city's skirts. Somewhere far away, yet not too far away, church bells rang a merry tune. Darkrai instantly had taken a liking to the beautiful city. At last, Anastasia stopped and started bouncing enthusiastically, pointing to a large, white palace. A fountain with simple, curving designs showed the way inside. "It's the Winter Palace! I cannot believe we made it!"

She ran, but she stopped when she slipped on a piece of ice and nearly fell flat on her back. Anibell managed to catch the duchess before she hit the ground with rather nasty results. She almost slipped, but she regained her balance and cautiously made her way to the front steps, which were actually not very large or long. Tatiana ran ahead and threw open the doors, nearly knocking over a maid in a blue and white uniform. Nothing was stopping Anastasia and Tatiana from getting to their destination.

The ballroom.

The doors to the ballroom were – huge. They were about twenty feet high and fifteen feet across. Tatiana tried opening one of the doors, and Anastasia aided, but nothing worked. So, Merii, Anibell, Darkrai and Ryan took the other door, while Cresselia helped the duchesses push. After a little while, they managed to push the doors wide open. Anastasia and Tatiana peeked inside, then cried out and ran in.

In a high backed, elegant chair, a woman in an amber colored dress sat there, her head downcast. Her luscious brownish blonde hair was pinned up in a strange design, and long white opera gloves covered her arms. A beautiful necklace of many pieces of carved amber sat on her clavicle. With a sigh, she looked up tiredly, but, seeing the two Grand Duchesses running at her at full speed, she quickly pushed herself out of her chair, picked up her skirts and ran towards them, embracing them in her arms. She cried out many words in a language the rest of them could not understand, but they labeled the language 'Russian'.

Anastasia pulled away from the woman, turned to the rest of the group, and said, "Everyone…this is my mother, Alexandra, the Tsarina of Russia. Mama…these are the people who saved me and Tatiana and brought us back here.

Anibell tugged on Ryan's sleeve before getting on one knee, resting one arm on her other knee, lowering her head respectively. Ryan followed, motioning to Merii and the Legendaries. They quickly got to their knees, showing nothing more than their utmost respect for the Tsarina. She laughed merrily and said, "Rise, rise." When they did, Alexandra stepped forward and studied each one of them closely. Darkrai was impressed that she did not mention Cresselia and his strange clothing. At last she said in a rich voice, "Now! I must say, you are quite strange! But, let's not dwell on that! You returned my two daughters to me, and I am very grateful for that. We must celebrate! Come, come! Let me show you to your quarters."

"Ma'am, ma'am!! It's an emergency, Ma'am!"

The Tsarina turned, shock twisting her face into a strange mask. "Goruden?"

A boy of about fifteen burst into the ballroom, carrying a scroll in his hands. His blonde hair was cut cleanly into a mullet, and he was wearing a uniform of different colors than the maid they encountered. Cresselia realized he must have been a personal servant of the Tsarina. Goruden looked at Merii for a moment before presenting the scroll to Alexandra. "It's…it's from a woman with amber eyes and brownish red hair."

Merii immediately stepped in, her long brown ponytail swishing, her mocha colored skin beading with precipitation. "Your Highness, please, implore my words. The woman who gave this boy the scroll is an evil woman who nearly killed us. Please listen to us! Read it aloud."

The Tsarina looked at her oddly for a moment before breaking the blood red seal on the scroll and unraveling it. "Your Most Imperial Highness, Royal Tsarina of Russia, you must know that I will be…attacking the palace…at exactly three o'clock in the morning." She swooned, but Darkrai dove for her and caught her, setting her down on her chair. He quickly unlaced her dress, and then her corset, relieving the Tsarina of any tightness of the chest, allowing her to breathe a bit easier. Had the situation been different, he would have been in major trouble.

Tatiana snatched the scroll out of her mother's hands while Goruden and Merii worked to fan Alexandra. She continued to read, "We will be bringing everything that we managed to get out of your storehouses and we will not hesitate to kill everyone in the Winter Palace. However, we are willing to bargain. Surrender your family crown jewels, and the ones who call themselves Darkrai, Cresselia, Anibell, Ryan, Merii and Vespera, and we shall leave. If not…well, you already know. And this is to Darkrai and Cresselia: I will stop at nothing to get a hold of your daughter. She means too much for me to give up. Oh, and you should know, our name is no longer Team Shadow…but _Cronos Tech_ sounds a lot better, eh? And, Your Highness, I must say, your mad monk, Rasputin, has been much use to us. He showed us to the storehouses and where the Winter Palace is. Until then." Tatiana threw down the scroll and said, "There's no way in Hell that we're giving up our jewels or you guys! It's simply not right!"

Cresselia instantly protested, "And have yourselves killed? Are you mad?!"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm being reasonable! You guys helped me and Anastasia when you could have simply left us to die! It's time we repaid you!" She swept to Goruden and said, "Get the Colonel and alert him of what is happening! And please hurry!" Goruden bowed and hurried from the room. Tatiana rushed to her mother's side, reached into a pocket, and brought out a bottle. She uncorked it and held it under her mother's nostrils, wafting the smell to her. Within moments, she regained her senses. Tatiana took her mother's hand and begged, "Mama! Please! We must prepare for battle, and we must hasten! Come, we must hide our jewels before the enemy takes them away!"

The Tsarina's eyes snapped open and she rose unsteadily from her chair. "Yes…of course. We must be swift. Come, my children." She started off, but, Cresselia took her arm gently. "Please wait one moment, Her Highness. I want you to know that you must not be afraid of me and Darkrai. We are here to help. So, when we fight, and you see two creatures that look similar to us, please tell your army not to shoot them."

Alexandra nodded. "All of you, come! I will divide you up into teams." Once outside of the ballroom, she took aside Ryan, Anibell, Merii, and Tatiana and instructed them to find any weapons possible. She motioned to Cresselia, Darkrai and Anastasia. "Come, quickly, quickly!" They hurried off into a small room, where she pushed aside some boxes and showed them a large safe. She reached into her corset and brought out a key, fitting it to the safe. She reached in and divided a variety of beautiful jewels between them. "We must act fast. The rest of the jewels I, thankfully, collected last night from my son and my other two daughters. I shall fetch them. Let's go!" She rushed from the room and banged on a door down several hallways, yelling past it in Russian. Within moments, two girls, one of them younger than Tatiana, the other older than the rest of the sisters, came to the door.

"Olga, Marie, hurry! We are going to be attacked. Get dressed, but be quick about it!"

After a flurry of lacing and tying, Marie left to join the other group while Olga got the youngest child, Alexei, and sent him off with a maid, who hid. Anastasia got some spare cloth, several needles, and five spools of thread. Once they hid in Alexandra's room, they set to work of sewing all of the jewels into the corsets. While working on her corset, Cresselia addressed the Tsarina, "Did you ever think that your monk would do this to you?"

"….I did not." She stopped sewing and buried her head in her hands. "After all the warnings, I was still so blind…"

Anastasia opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly clamped her mouth shut and looked at Darkrai pleadingly, as if saying, 'Please do it for me.' With a sigh, he placed down the jewel he was working on and motioned for the Tsarina to follow him to the back of the room. When they were out of earshot, she asked, "Did something happen to my dear Anastasia?"

He swallowed. "Yes, Your Highness. Something that will haunt her for the rest of her life."

Alexandra paled. "What?! What! Tell me now!"

Darkrai placed a hand over her eyes and said, "Do not be afraid. Relax, and allow me to do this." He probed slowly past her mind barriers before seizing total control. At first, the Tsarina fought, but, after some soothing words, she calmed. Darkrai opened all of the memories of that fateful night to her; showing her everything, making her relive what happened through his eyes, feel everything that he felt, anything that would convince her that it really happened. After five minutes of such, he stopped, and pulled away. The Tsarina was very pale, and she was breathing hard. Within moments, she burst into tears and fell into Darkrai's arms, weeping. He led her back to the group, and he quickly calmed her down. Anastasia crawled over to her mother, and offered her embrace. Her mother took it and scooped Anastasia into her lap, rocking her and whispering her lamentations in Russian.

After the last jewel had been sewn in, Alexandra stood and looked outside. "The battle nears. Everyone, we must get some form of defense! But, girls, change into those corsets! I will put on one myself and take the other two to Tatiana and Marie." With Olga's help, Darkrai turned away while the women, even Cresselia, hurriedly changed into the tight corsets. Alexandra took up the other two and ran out of the room and into the ballroom, where just about everyone was. Maids, several cooks, several soldiers, and several outsiders that had heard all the commotion and came to help were inside that ballroom, silent as they planed their attacks. Goruden did a head count and yelled, "One hundred people!" As Marie and Tatiana laced each other into the corsets, the Tsarina clapped her hands, calling everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I am thankful that all of you came here in our time of need. All we know is that we have some very powerful warriors on our side, and that we will be attacked at three! Do all of you have weapons?" Everyone raised either a knife, a pistol, a rifle, or a bayonet. "Good! Now, is anyone else coming?"

"I sent a telegram out to the Tsar! He's coming back as we speak!" A maid yelled. Alexandra nodded. "Very good! Now, we --"

She was cut off as a loud bang split the air, breaking all of the windows in the ballroom. With a scream of, "Go! Now is the time!" everyone poured outside, only to be stopped dead in their tracks.

An entire army sat before them, clogging the streets of St. Petersburg. Soldiers wearing a black and red uniform with a large 'C' emblazoned on it held guns, grenades, bayonets, everything from the storehouses was there. Cresselia gasped and exclaimed, "Anna must have teleported all of the soldiers here from the other dimension!" Darkrai agreed with it. To his left, Anastasia howled in anger and pointed to one of the tanks.

On top of the tank, a man in a red, black, and gold robe sat. His long black hair was pulled back, and he had a long beard as well. His skin was unnaturally pale, and evilness and deceitfulness played across his face. It was Rasputin. A girl of ten sat beside him, clad in a blue suit. Darkrai raised his right hand, which was now glowing with black energy, but Cresselia pulled it down and said, "Are you nuts?! We'll cause a damn war!"

"We're already in a war, Cresselia."

"You know what I mean!" She turned him around so he faced her. "Listen to me closely. If I don't make it, or you don't, I want you to know that I love you with every last fiber of time and space."

"Same here." He kissed her, and then looked out at the army. Then, he turned to the band of about one hundred people and yelled, "We can win this! If you think we cannot, then that will pull us down and lead to all of our deaths! Think of Russia for a moment. Will you let these tyrants destroy your home?!"

Everyone roared their disprovable, screaming that Russia would never fall into the enemy's hands. Darkrai then said, "Then fight for everything you love in this country! Fight for your wives, your husbands, your children, whatever! Do not give up!" A loud roar echoed off the streets.

Then, out of her army, Anna stepped forward, clad in a black bodysuit and covered with grey armor. She gestured to Rasputin and said, "Don't let the one called Vespera get away."

"I shall not." He replied, looking back at the small band of people. "Do those pitiful people actually think they can beat us?"

"I say not. We outnumber them by fifty people, and our weapons and far more advanced. Now, no more babble.

"Cronos, ATTACK!"

At the same time, the Tsarina screamed, "Everyone, GO! Attack with everything you've got!"

The first battle of the Cronos-Legendary War began in the very heart of Russia.

:-:

Goruden belongs to goldeneye101.


	24. Russia, Pt 2: The Fifth Grand Duchess

Metal hit metal, sparks screeching across the blazing minerals, touching the ice below with white hot power. Wood splintered, explosions rocked the air, and, worst of all, screams of dieing men and women echoed through the civilian-empty streets of St. Petersburg, Russia. Nothing was stopping Anna from reaching her prize: The three Lunars. Cresselia was everywhere, diving low and healing as many Russians as she could with her unfortunately limited power. While the royal family hung back, fighting as many of the soldiers as they could, Anna continued to summon even more to take their places.

The battle would not end without blood being shed.

At least five Russians had been already killed within the first ten minutes of battle. No amount of healing could save them. In fact, Cresselia had to cut the throat of one, since she was dieing and could not be saved. Her wing vibrated, and the blood fell from it. She shot a venomous glance at Rasputin as another Russian fell, his throat crushed by black magic.

_This will never end if nothing happens soon! _Darkrai thought to himself as a Cronos soldier passed on, quickly being replaced by another one. He raised his arm and blocked a bayonet slash, quickly stabbing his dagger in the soldier's jugular. Blood instantly started to gush, and the soldier fell to her knees, dieing moments later. Another took her place.

Suddenly, a cry of "Spacial Rend!" shot through the air, shortly followed by a huge orb of pink energy. It flew towards the midst of the Cronos army, sucking everything near it inside of its depths, and disposing of them in one of the other dimensions. The Russians and the royal family raised their heads from their chests, looking around to see what had fired the Spacial Rend.

"Sorry I'm late!!"

The sound of shoes scraping against a snow covered roof seemingly caught Anna and Rasputin's attention, along with the Legendaries' and the royal family's. Vespera landed firmly on her feet in the freezing snow, shaking the melting frost off of her forehead. She offered a grin. "I had to deal some stuff in Spain! The portal took me there instead of here!"

Anna hissed to Rasputin, "That's her. Remember…wound. Do not kill."

"I hear, I hear," He replied, jumping down from his perch on one of the tanks. Vespera noticed this, and motioned for the royal family to follow her lead. She approached one of the drones – one of Anna's latest creations – and promptly stabbed it through with her wing. It instantly fell into pieces, and, to her shock, ten soldiers screamed, clutched at their heads, and died. She turned to the family and said, "Take out the drones. Things will go much faster if we get rid of all of them first." But, under her breath, the Tsarina whispered, "…Can it be?"

Meanwhile, Ryan had drawn his sword and was advancing on Anna. She spotted him, and drew her own sword, which was strapped to her back. The two circled each other, until Anna suddenly asked, "Ryan. Why do you fight for the Lunars?"

Ryan wasted no time in releasing a scream and spinning his blade madly at Anna. It bounced off her armor, but, it was denting and giving out with each blow. Finally, he answered, "You want to know why?! It's obvious. You're trying to take away the only family I have left!"

Anna recoiled for a moment, shock twisting her face into a barely readable mask. However, her shock was replaced by a smirk as she returned the hits with her sword, twirling wildly, her hair flying around her head like a brownish red fan. Her ruby earrings jumped and spun in circles as she dodged slashes and stabbed at Ryan. "So, you consider them family? Ridiculous."

With quick, stealthy steps, Rasputin advanced upon Ryan, his hands glowing with black energy. When Anna suddenly jumped back and whistled, Ryan spun around, only for Rasputin's thin hands to be wrapped around his neck. He grasped at his wrists, but, he was rewarded with a swift throw. Ryan's head connected with the concrete fountain, rendering him unconscious. Darkrai quickly abandoned the drone he had been stabbing furiously and cried out, "Ryan!" He dove for the boy, but, he met Rasputin and a dagger instead.

Deep within Darkrai's mind, a consciousness shattered.

A little farther away, Vespera screamed and grasped at her throat, blood spilling out from under her fingers. Her eyes quickly dulled to a lackluster grey, and, the ruby on her now magenta belt shattered completely. She touched the ground with one hand, staining it crimson, before she took one final breath, scarlet liquid spurting from the slit on her throat, before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, the snow turning ruby underneath her.

Rasputin quickly took the dagger out of Darkrai's abdomen, shaking the blood off of it. Anna dropped her blade and howled. "RASPUTIN!"

Darkrai's hands covered the wound on his stomach, but, it wasn't the cut he was worried about. Underneath his hands, his daughter resided. But, her consciousness faded away to only the tiniest atom possible, telling him only one thing.

The wound had been fatal.

"You...killed her." He whispered. Then, his voice got louder as he repeated, "You killed her!" Totally forgetting his wound, Darkrai leapt like a cat and crashed into Rasputin, grasping him around the neck with both hands, and, with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he lifted Rasputin clear in the air. "This is for Anastasia!" He tightened his grip on his throat, crushing it inch by inch. "This is for my family!" He summoned forth all of the Psychic energies in his body and lifted Rasputin even higher, using the energy to continue his slow suffocation. "And, this…this is for you! Farewell, Rasputin!"

With a final burst of energy, Darkrai shattered Rasputin's wind pipe.

The body fell to the ground with a thud as Darkrai released his hold. By then, a huge puddle of blood had gathered at his feet. He collapsed with heavy breathing, staying conscious long enough to hear Anna scream their retreat.

:-:

"….rai…Darkrai….C'mon, pull through!"

The combined voices of the Grand Duchesses and Cresselia were the first thing Darkrai hear when his conscious came back to him. He struggled to open his sky colored eyes, since his eyelids felt like they were made out of one hundred thousand pounds of lead. Finally, when they finally opened, he heard the Grand Duchesses squeal in happiness and begin to chat to one another eagerly. He felt two arms wrap around him tightly. "We seriously thought you weren't going to make it…" A voice whispered into his ear. He recognized it as Cresselia.

Almost instantly, the memories of those two incidents flooded back to him. The snow at both times was stained red by innocent blood..

Darkrai quickly sat up, but, a stabbing pain in his stomach stopped him short. Cresselia put a hand on his chest and said, "Ease up. You can walk, but, you'll hurt…"

"What about Vespera?'

The question visibly shocked her. Cresselia took his hand and helped him up. The Tsarina, who had been sitting in a nearby chair, stood and gestured to another bed. In it, Vespera lay, her neck bandaged, her eyes closed. Alexandra whispered, "It's amazing…she survived."

Relief instantly rushed through him, rendering him weak. He quickly crouched by Vespera's bed, and reached under the sheet and held her small hand. It was slightly chilly, but, he faintly felt her hand grasp it slightly. He looked quickly across the room, and he saw Ryan laying in another bed.

"She's in a coma at the moment…But, she will make it. However…" The Tsarina motioned to a chest sitting on a nightstand nearby. She reached into it and gave Darkrai a photo. "Years ago…I had another daughter. A fifth Grand Duchess. She's been missing for fourteen years…" Darkrai dropped the photo in clear shock. A girl sitting in a chair in a black dress was on the photo. Her eyes were closed, and her silver hair and black bangs were shining brightly in the light. A tiara of diamonds and rubies sat on her hair, and a necklace of onyx and rubies was sitting on her collarbones.

"You must admit…the resemblance is _striking_."


	25. Russia, Pt 3 : The Final Farewell

**NOTE: My spell checker is malfunctioning, so, I will have to fix it somehow. Until then, you might see a few spelling mistakes here and there, so, forgive me.**

:-:

Cresselia picked up the photo and gazed at it intently for a few minutes before sitting calmly down at the foot of Vespera's bed and giving the photo back to the Tsarina. She put her arms on the bed-frame and leaned against it for a while. Then, she said, "Your Grace, I will say this now. While our daughter looks very much like yours, I cannot see how she can be the omitted Grand Duchess."

"I understand," Alexandra said, taking a seat in a chair. "After all, my daughter has been missing for fourteen years. She would have been much, much older…She was six when she disappeared. She should be nineteen, since her birthday has not passed by yet."

Alexandra looked fondly at the photo. "However, seeing your daughter rekindles the old spark between me and my missing child…My sweet girl...gone forever." Alexandra sighed and propped herself up with her hands. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, she stood back up and addressed both of the Lunars, "Cresselia, Darkrai. I beg of you…please stay for a few days. I wish to try and find some answers about why our daughters look so alike…"

Darkrai took a breath and asked the question he was sure he was going to regret, "Your Grace…What was your daughter's name?"

Alexandra stared intently at him for a moment before turning away and looking out the window, which had a full view of St. Petersburg. "Yes…I remember. My daughter's name…was bestowed upon her by my husband, Nicholas the Second, Tsar of all Russia. Her full title was Her Imperial Highness Dezember Nikolaevna…but her favorite nickname was Vespera, which is Latin for evening, because she loved the dark skies of Russia."

Cresselia gripped the bed-frame so hard it splintered under her hand. The low talks of between the Grand Duchesses quickly fell silent. Tatiana stood and said, "Mama…I swore to Vespera," She gestured to the still form in the bed. "That I would never repeat these words…but, I think now is the time that I must break that promise. It was about two days ago, and she called to me to sit with her under the moon. And I did. Then, she told me these exact words, 'Tatiana…Sometimes when I close my eyes, there is a girl that looks like me. She said that she knew you…when you were four. Her name was Dezember…Do you really know her?' And I remembered Dezember. I only saw her once…and then I never saw her again. Mama…please tell us. Where was Dezember before she came here?"

Alexandra was very silent for a few minutes before saying, "Your grandmama, Marie, had been taking care of her. She seemed that she must care for her, because…because she saw into the future and predicted that she would be reborn into the daughter of two beings representing the moon. And Marie had a dream similar to her prediction."

The sound of shattering glass penetrated the still air. Anastasia quickly reached into her dress, brought out a handkerchief and busily began cleaning up her hot lemon water. The glass shards were picked up by a nearby maid. Anibell, who had been siting on Ryan's bed, was up in a flash. Her blonde hair swirled around her like a fan as she quickly paced, calculating on her fingers. Then, she said in a shaky voice, "If Dezember predicted this, and Vespera is now in existence…that means one thing. Dezember is dead. But her prediction was right…"

Alexandra collasped back into her chair, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. "Then it is true. Your Vespera…is our Dezember. She is…the missing Grand Duchess."

Darkrai released a fustrated sigh. This was all very confusing. "But, Your Grace, now that we know that Vespera was the Grand Duchess in a past life, there is one major snag in this: Vespera's from another dimension, while Dezember resided in this one…Dammit." He turned to face the view of St. Petersburg, shadowed by the faint dawn. "And…Vespera is a Space-Time Controller…"

Cresselia rose from the bed. "Your Grace, please…let us abandon this matter. I am very sorry about Dezember, and how you must see her leave like this…But she must come with us when she awakens. But, aren't you happy? You finally know what befell Dezember. You know that she is in safe hands…"

Alexandra nodded. She turned to the guards and the maids and said, "This conversation never happened. If I hear that a single word was breathed, you will have to answer to me. Got it?" They nodded meekly. "Good." She dismissed all of them, and blew out a few of the many candles in the room. But, as she prepared to leave, a middle aged woman quickly shuffled into the room, looking pained. She held a cherry wood clipboard in her hands, and it was enscribed with the royal family symbol. She quickly whispered something to the Tsarina, but, Darkrai could make out, "…She might be in a coma longer than we expected."

"What?! How can this be?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but it appears that the child's jugular was pierced a little. But, it bled so much it very nearly killed her. Hell, she stopped breathing for a full minute! I thought she was a goner. But…back on topic, it will take some time for her heart to make more blood and pump it back through her body."

"How long can that take?"

"If we are very lucky, she will be up by tomorrow. If not…it could take, at the very least, a week."

Darkrai hear Cresselia gasp lightly. If the dimensional times were the same in Sinnoh as they were in Russia, they would be in a bind. But, it was a risk they were very willing to take. After the doctor had left, the Tsarina channeled the news back to the Lunars, even though they already knew. When they asked about Ryan, she said, "He will awaken in a few days. That was quite a nasty knock on his head…one of the worst I have ever since." She then continued blowing out the candles until the room was very dim. She took her leave, but, before she left, she took Darkrai by the arm and whispered in his ear, "Take care of Vespera. If I ever find out that you are mistreating her, I swear to the Lord above, I will find you and hurt you so badly you will wish that you never met me." Then, she took on her cheery mood again and said, "Goodnight."

One by one, the Grand Duchesses said their goodnights and left. However, Olga stayed with them, saying that she would be needed if either one of the injured children started having any difficulties. She sat on the chair her mother had been sitting in, staring at Vespera's emotionless face in the most strange fashion. She was muttering things under her breath in Russian, so no one could understand what she was saying. It wasn't until Cresselia sat on the floor next to the duchess and said, "Olga? Is something bothering you?"

Olga gazed at Cresselia for the longest time before saying, "It's just…seeing Vespera reminds me all too well of Dezember. Don't you know? Dezember is German for December, but that's just a hint obvious. And Vespera also reminds me of the month December…cold and ruthless."

Darkrai began to stand, but, a pointed look from Cresselia made him settle back down on the foot of Vespera's bed. Olga noticed this, and quickly said, "I apologize if I offended you. What I meant by cold is that, on first glance, she appears uncaring, but I know this is not true. And, what I mean by ruthless is that she never backed down during the battle eariler tonight. That is all." Olga sighed and leaned back into her chair. "You know, Goruden is not from this dimension, either. He said he was from some place called Hoenn…"

Cresselia straightened up immediately. "I have heard of such a boy. I did not think it was the one who works for Alexandra, though."

Olga nodded. "I'm the only one who knows, aside from you two." She gestured to the the sleeping forms of Anibell and Merii. Then, she sighed once more, and she sounded defeated. "I have such sadness in my heart, knowing that when Vespera awakens, I will never see her again…But, at the same time, I understand why she must leave." She stood, but, she gasped and crouched by Vespera's bedside, reaching into her red collar and bringing out her Arceus charm. "It cannot be…The key to the jewellery box?"

Cresselia stood as well, and she put her hand on Olga's shoulder, which meant she wished for her to go on. Olga then began to explain, "A very, very long time ago, there were seventeen jewellery boxes, and seventeen keys that matched the jewels and metals used to make the boxes. Someone, however, spirited every single last one of them away…except for the Dread Box."

Olga gathered her skirts and bustled out of the room. Cresselia whispered, "I'll stay. Go with Olga, Darkrai." He nodded and quickly exited the room, catching up with Olga seconds later. Then, after at least five minutes of traveling down the hallways, she stopped, looked around, and then she wrenched back a painting of the Tsar and hopped into the hollow behind it. Darkrai climbed into it, and Olga brought the painting closer in, almost closing it. She tapped on the ground in between them three times, in the shape of a triangle, and a piece of the molding popped out. Olga reached into it and brought out a round, silver box that supported itself on three stubby legs. It was encrusted with a swirling line of rubies, and the sides and top were beautifully decorated. She smiled, and nestled the box safely in her corset and jumped out of the hollow. After Darkrai got out, she closed the hollow up and ushered Darkrai back to the guest room.

She brought out the jewellery box and showed it to Cresselia before setting it down on table. But, upon her closer inspection, she flipped the box over and annouced, "There are words on the bottom of the box…I can barely read it, its in these stange letters, but, I think it reads…'The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds'…What does that mean?"

Cresselia put a hand over her mouth. "It means that these boxes were made to match our Plate legends! So…The person who made the keys and boxes…must have made them for Arceus!" She shook her head. "What I cannot grasp is…who?"

No one could figure it out, so, after a while, Olga blew out the last candle and climbed into one of the spare beds. After the sounds of her faint breathing faded out into long, deep breaths, Darkrai and Cresselia moved into the dawn's light by the huge window. They didn't have to sleep, but, it was nice. They talked for a while until the sun rose entirely over St. Petersburg. Then, after the sun finally peeked over the highest spot in St. Petersburg – a church steeple – bells began to ring. After listening to it for a while, Darkrai told Cresselia, "The bells remind me…of a song I once heard in dream. There were two towers…and Palkia and Dialga were fighting. But when that song played, everything that was lost was restored…except for the lives that were lost."

Cresselia gazed at him for a moment before saying, "Perhaps you saw into the future."

There was silence for a while. Just before Cresselia started to say something else, Olga sat up and stretched her arms out. She shook her head so her chestnut blonde hair fell down her shoulders from its clip. She waved once to the Lunars before going off to awake the rest of the family. "It's my job." She said, waltzing out of the room. Then, something crashed in the hall. Anastasia and Maria burst in, panting and waving their arms. "Papa is back! Papa has come back!" Maria wiggled happily before releasing a happy scream and bolting out of the room. Anibell and Merii groaned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Anastasia handed them two cups of hot tea and said, "This will make you feel much better." She gave two more cups to Darkrai and Cresselia. They took one sip before setting the cups aside and following Anastasia, but, she stopped and said, "Did you hear that?"

Cresselia shrugged, and Darkrai shook his head. Anastasia put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment, before saying, "One of you should stay here. I thought I heard a voice say, 'Stay here…stay here…'."

Darkrai quickly said that he would say. After everyone had left, he sat on the foot of Vespera's bed and brushed back a few of her midnight locks. "You're just one large mystery, aren't you?" He whispered. "I'm not even sure that I'm giving birth to a regular Legendary anymore. It's almost as if…you're a god." With that heavy burden lifted off of his chest, he prepare to stand.

But, something grasping his hand stopped him.

Vespera's eyes, half-lidded, were almost hidden from view, because of her hair. Her voice, barely above a pained whisper, uttered, "Wait." Using her other hand, and slowly, yet surely, pushed herself up to where she was sitting. With looked over at Ryan, and she asked, "What happened? I do not remember…"

Darkrai, amazed that Vespera could speak once more, gently embraced his daughter, and picked her up out of the bed. He set her in a chair and said, "You've been in a coma for a few hours. Your jugular was pierced, but only slightly. Tell me, Vespera…What do you remember of Dezember?"

Vespera put a hand to her temple and closed her eyes in concentration. "The Grand Duchess…I remember very little about her. She had the abillity to see into the future, like myself, and give them to family. She fled from Russia with several family members when she was six, because of the death threats that were going under the royal family's nose, and she was stabbed to death…when she was sixteen, on December thirty-first, nineteen hundred and twelve. Her soul went through many bodies before it a piece of it was restored to me." She tapped her temple. "Little by little, a few of her memories have come back to me…and I plan on extracting them and giving them back to the family."

At that moment, Olga came back in, hardly keeping in her excitement and worry. "Papa wants to see Vespera right away when she…awakens." Her voice faded out when she saw the awakened Lunar spirit. "Oh…In that case…please follow me. Papa has something that might spark her memory about Dezember."

Olga led them back into the ballroom, where they had first met the Tsarina. Next to her throne, another one sat, and this one was occupied by a very important looking man. He had dark brown hair, a strange mustache, and a light beard. His eyes were bright and merry, even though they also held sorrow within them. Goruden stood beside the Tsar's throne, a bayonet in his hands, in case someone decided to turn on him. An assortment of maids and such were bustling about, but, they screeched to halts when Darkrai and Vespera entered the massive ballroom. As they passed by, they could hear them whisper, "That looks an awful lot like Dezember…"

At last, they reached the thrones. Both of them got on one knee and showed their respects to the rulers of Russia. The Tsar stood, walked down several steps, and put both of his hands on Vespera's shoulders. Darkrai visibly tensed. He did not like it when people asides those he knew well touching his daughter. Vespera whispered, "Nicholas the Second, Tsar of all Russia…as you have asked, I have come."

Nicholas gently smiled, and said in a rich voice, "Rise." When the both of them did, he motioned for them to follow him. He led them to one of the staircases leading to a hallway that, on two ends, entered two balconies, and sat on the stairs. Darkrai leaned against the banister, while Vespera sat next to the Tsar. He took both of her hands in one of his and said, "You, child, remind me so much of one of my own daughters, Dezember…But, seeing you, I know that she is now dead and I will not ever see her again."

"Your Highness, I am afraid that is not true. If you give me a little bit of time…I can make something for you that will allow you to see Dezember again."

The Tsar looked skeptical for a second, but, he simply said, "Very well." He reached into his pocket to show her something, but he saw her silver necklace, he stopped and asked, "May I see that?" Vespera nodded, and carefully – not to hurt her neck – bowed her head and took off her necklace. She put it in the Tsar's waiting hand. He gazed at it for a moment, before saying, "It…was our secret…My Dezember's and mine. She had it for three years…and then it vanished." He reached back into his pocket and brought out the jewellery box. Vespera gasped, and gently took the jewellery box out of his hands. "I remember this…it's not a jewellery box…but a music box."

She took her necklace out of his other hand. Humming an unknown tune, she put the Arceus charm in a small slit and turned the charm to the right. A tune started playing, and the lid rose, and as it did, Vespera began to whisper the lyrics to a part of a Russian song. "Zerkala v jantare moj vostorg otrazhajut…" The Tsar joined in with her on the second part. "Kto-to pel na zAre, dom rodnoj pokidaja. Budesh' ty v dekabre, vnov' so mnoj, dorogaja…"

After they finished the song, the lid lowered. The Tsar put both hands on hands on Vespera's shoulders, and, with teary eyes, he whispered, "Oh, Dezember…My Dezember!" He embraced her, careful of her injured neck. Vespera barely returned the embrace, and she pulled away from him. Taking a deep breath, she breathed a white mist into her hand, and it crystallized into a snow white piece of quartz half the size of the Tsar's forearm. She gave it to him and said, "This crystal is made of all the memories of Dezember that were given to me. Just whisper her name over it, and you will see her." She stood. "I am sorry, Your Highness…but all of us must go back to where we came from."

Goruden put down the bayonet and bowed to the Tsarina, saying, "Your Grace, I must go with them. Somewhere, in the new land in which they are going, my own home resides. Will you allow me to go?"

Alexandra thought for a moment before saying, "Of course."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

At that moment, Cresselia returned, with Ryan on her back. "I decided to go and get him. Poor thing, he's still groggy…"

Then, the four Grand Duchesses and Alexei stepped forward, Anastasia holding something behind her back. Then, she presented a large sapphire the size of her fist to them. It was carved in the shape of a heart, with water like ripples flowing from its sides. On it, the royal family symbol was engraved on it. And gave it to Darkrai and said, "This is from all of us, for everything you have done for us. You guys saved me and Tatiana's lives, you protected us, you restored us to Mama, and you helped us defeat that dreadful army. You saved all of Russia…And, we give you our blessings, and the hope that you may prevail in battle against Anna."

No one knew that those would be the last words that they would ever utter to the group.

It was snowing by the time they got outside. Vespera held out her hand, and a swirling black portal appeared before them. Anibell and Merii entered first, then Cresselia, Ryan, and Goruden. Taking one last look at the palace, and muttering one final goodbye, Darkrai went into the portal. Vespera started to go into it, but, a voice stopped her.

'_Do not think, Dezember, that this is over…_'

She quickly shoved the voice away, and got into the portal. But, as it was closing, she saw the royal family, framed in one of the windows, waving. With all of her strength, she held back the portal and waved back, the darkness consuming her moments later.

It would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on the royal family again while they were alive.

:-:

**I got a piece of the lyrics from the Russian 'Once Upon A December' off of YouTube. They translate as the following:**

**Mirrors in amber**

**Reflect my delight.**

**Someone sang at dawn-break**

**Leaving her cherished home**

**You will be, in December,**

**Again with me, darling.**


	26. Son of Groudon and Suicune's Vessel

ItIt was the dark hours of the Thunder Forest. Nothing much was going on, except for the usual Berry hunt of the Thunderpaw clan. It was a clan of a variety of electric Pokemon. A young Pichu spied a bush of Pecha berries and cheeped happily. It crouched low to the ground, its feet tensing. Then, it leapt…

And it had to dodge the falling people.

Darkrai hit the ground first, on his side, and Anibell fell on him. Goruden landed not three feet away from them, actually denting the ground a little. Cresselia fell into a tree, and was climbing down when Ryan – who had awakened along the way – fell past her and, as a last second resort, he grabbed her shoulders, bringing her down with him. Merii, on the other hand, landed perfectly on her feet, not a single scratch on her mocha colored skin. She brushed off her white pants and black tank top before saying, "So? Is anyone dead?"

Goruden spat out a bunch of dirt and said, "I'm alive. And how the hell did you do that?! I've trained on balance for how long and a girl bests me! How do you like that?!"

Anibell peeked up and said, "Whoa. What happened to the refined and polite Goruden? And what happened to your clothes?!"

Indeed, Goruden's Russian uniform had changed. It had changed to a pair of grey denim jeans, white boots, and a camouflage shirt, which was covered by a red leather coat. On closer inspection, the back was emblazoned with a dark red thread outline of the Landmass Pokemon Groudon. His cleanly cut mullet was now covered by a black cap. A white belt with six hooks, occupied by six PokeBalls, circled his waist. Goruden looked over himself and then cheered, "Hell yeah! I'm free and unrestricted! Woooo!"

Anibell raised an eyebrow at the normally calm Goruden's wild antics. "Okay…Weird much?"

"Anibell?"

"Yes, Darkrai?"

"I would appreciate it if you would please get off of my side. It hurts."

Anibell squeaked and quickly rolled off of Darkrai. He picked the grass out of her honey blonde hair and stood up. Looking over Goruden, he smirked and crossed his arms. "I knew there was something about you that I recognized." He reached into Goruden's shirt and pulled out a mud colored Arceus charm with four extremely dark smoky topazes. "Son of Earth, no doubt."

Goruden stuffed the necklace back into his shirt and said, "For goodness' sake. Did Mum tell you?"

"At least sixteen years back, actually."

"Okay, okay, okay, hang on a minute," Cresselia cut in, rubbing her bruised shoulders and stepping in between the two. "What is going on?"

Goruden called everyone over and said, "Okay, group meeting! Time to reveal your pasts. Sit, sit." He faintly noticed Vespera settle on a large, thick branch of an oak tree. He looked up at her and said, "You like trees, don't you?" She flashed him a thumbs up and a grin. However, Ryan looked puzzled and asked, "Who is that girl?"

The Lunar spirits froze. Cresselia intently gazed at Ryan for the longest time before saying, "She's been with us for some time. Do you remember?"

Ryan thought for a moment before saying, "I don't recall."

'_He must have forgotten everything about her when he hit his head on the fountain back in Russia_,' Cresselia murmured to Darkrai. He nodded and replied, '_But, there is still one memory I recall that she locked away for him. The day they first met. Two years ago. She told me that in a dream she had gone into the past and talked to him after his father's death._'

Cresselia said no more. Anibell quickly announced that it was around six o'clock of the next day the left for Russia. The times were not the same in both dimensions, so they were grateful for that. Goruden began by saying, "Now, this seems crazy, but…" He was cut off by a loud pop and a flash of white. Within seconds, a jackal like Pokemon was sitting in his lap. It was small, blue and black, and it had a yellow collar surrounding its neck. It yelped and threw its arms around his neck. Goruden smiled and hugged his Pokemon back. "Hey there, little buddy! Did you miss me while I was away?" He was rewarded with another loud yelp and his Pokemon tightening its grip around his neck. "Okay…Riolu…Choking me…Stop…"

After his Riolu had settled down in his lap, he said, "So, as I was saying, this seems crazy, but…I'm the son of Groudon."

There was silence. Goruden looked at them in disbelief before saying, "What? No yells? No shuns? Man, I'm starting to like you people." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So, this started around sixteen years ago. My mother, Groudon, was very young, and a bit foolish around this time. She loved a human man, so she transformed into a beautiful woman and seduced him. After words, she revealed her true origin to the man, and he blew his top. He cut her badly across the chest, and you will see it when she arrives at Mt. Coronet…and speaking of which, after this talk, we need to hurry up can get there.

"Well, after at least five months or so, since Groudon pregnancies are sped up because of the intense heat they live in, she gave birth to me in human form, but was very surprised to see that I was fully human, with some of her blood. But, that didn't matter to my mom. She raised me like any other Groudon would raise her young: She brought me food, she trained me, and she gave me a place to sleep. On my fifth birthday, she gave me the necklace I am wearing right now. I have never taken it off. After that, she pounded everything she knew about fighting into me. She taught me pressure points, vital points, kill points, acupuncture points, you name it. I am a killing machine. But, I'd rather not kill.

"We lived in the Ruby Cave of Origin in Sootopilis. Yes, there are two. Ruby and Sapphire. Kyogre stays in the Sapphire Cave of Origin when things get rough. Mom stayed in Ruby to raise me. Thankfully, there is a lava pool in there, so, it felt like home to her. She would often let me out of the cave so I could roam around, but she never let me near the water. She loathed it with a passion. Not only because she was a Fire and Ground type…but also because one of her friends drowned in the sea. Her name, ironically, was Oceania.

"So…when I was eight, one of the people close to Groudon betrayed her, and revealed us to the public. Mom tried her hardest to defend me, but, she nearly got killed doing it, so, I left when I was ten. I have not seen my mother since then, except in my dreams and in my memories. Then…I got caught up in some strange thing…and I ended up in Russia. I was twelve. The guards of the palace found me and dragged me inside, and told the Tsarina Alexandra that they were going to kill me, but, she stopped them, and she employed my royal services as a servant. And, since then, I lived in Russia. The Tsarina made sure to smack some extra obedience into me, since my manners were a bit rough.

"It's true; Russia isn't all what it's cracked up to be. The royal family was scandalized by Rasputin via pornographic cartoons, which I will not mention its details, since there are children present. It caused quite a stink, and the Tsar was absolutely furious. And, people started to rebel against the royal family…The Tsarina never filled me in on the details, even though I was her most trusted servant. Then you guys showed up. I had given up all hope of ever seeing my mother again. But, know, because of you, I have another chance, and I don't plan on messing it up."

All was quiet after Goruden finished until Anibell hesitantly asked, "Where's Merii?"

Everyone quickly scanned the area, which consisted of a heavily wooded area and a lake. Goruden and Cresselia took the lake, while the rest of them covered the woods. Cresselia pushed back a bramble of thorny brush and quickly crouched, motioning for Goruden to do the same. Merii was sitting at the borders of the lake, sketching away in a small, grey drawing book. After a while, she studied the picture closely and shut the book, tucking it in her blue messenger bag. Then, she raised her arms up and stretched. Her normally carefree face of eighteen years turned serious. She slipped off her shoes, tightened the blue sash around her waist, and walked out onto the water.

The water barely rippled with each step. It was almost as if she was walking on glass, and the glass bent down to touch the water when her foot landed softly on it. As she was walking, she took her hair out of its normally high ponytail and let her wavy chocolate tresses trail down her back. She reached the middle of the lake, and then she crouched and touched the water with both hands. A spinning disk of light appeared under her, and something pulled away from her body, out of her very soul.

A light blue dog pounced nimbly on the lake, spinning around to face its vessel. It had a long, purple mane that looked like a thin, swirling blanket, and a large crystalline shape crested its forehead. Four waving white ribbons trailed from its legs, and white diamonds spotted its fur. It's piercing red eyes studied its surroundings. It walked up to Merii and nuzzled her before turning into a woman. She appeared to be around twenty years old. She wore a long sleeved blue top, which was ruffled, and wore the same colored pants, except white diamonds adorned its seams. Her shoes were simple white sandals, and her hair was deep purple, and very long. A crystal headband sported a miniature of the shape she once had on her forehead, and white ribbons were tied around her neck, upper arms, and around her waist. Her eyes remained the same, piercing red.

"Suicune…" Goruden whispered under his breath.

At that moment, Cresselia stumbled while shifting into a new position, and she grabbed Goruden for support. Both of them fell flat on their faces in front of Merii and Suicune, startling them so badly that Merii slipped on the water and fell into it. Her charge quickly dragged her vessel back to shore. She folded her arms and looked sternly at the two others, but, her firmness disappeared from her face when she recognized Cresselia. Instead, a smile graced her lips and she helped Cresselia get to her feet, and then she warmly hugged her. Pulling away, Suicune studied Cresselia and her wounds – a variety of scratches and slight burns – and said, "You really need to watch out, Cress." She smiled. "I know the truth."

A cold lump formed in Cresselia's throat. "H…how?"

"A little grass sprite told me. Celebi. The poor gal just can't keep her mouth shut." She shook her head. "Then, someone reached out to me and told me that your kid was dying. Is this true?"

Cresselia carefully picked her words and said, "She was attacked. That's all I know. But, she's recovered."

"Good to hear." Suicune raised her head and looked at Mt. Coronet in the distance. "Seems like we're in the clear. Mt. Coronet isn't more than two miles away. I knew I made the right choice in choosing Merii as my vessel." Then, she realized her mistake. "Oops. You weren't supposed to know that."

Merii smacked her forehead. "We might as well sit down and reveal it all." She sat on the grassy banks of the lake and began. "My life…isn't exactly the best. Like Goruden, my father left my mother after finding out she was pregnant, leaving her in total darkness. I was raised in a relatively decent setting, but, on my twelfth birthday, my mother died of breast cancer. After that, I was in a very deep depression, and I began cutting myself to ease my sorrows. One day, one of my neighbors came in to check on me and found me laying in a puddle of my own blood, tears staining my cheeks. I was taken to the hospital, and I went through several therapy courses to relieve my grief.

"Then, right after my fourteenth birthday, a man showed up at my house, claiming to be my father. He had the tests, basically everything, to prove it. I remember that I was pissed beyond belief, and I told him that he couldn't just walk away from his own daughter before she was even born, and then come back and try to be fatherly. I couldn't stand it. So, the very same day, I took up my PokeBalls, several sets of clothes, some personal items, and ran away from Johto. I got ready to board a ship to take me to Sinnoh, but, something stopped me at the last moment, and I hid in the forest.

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. I spent my first night crying my eyes out, and then I started out the next morning for some breakfast. While I was picking berries, I noticed a blue shape near the close lake, drinking. I filled my Berry Pouch some more, then I turned around very, very slowly. And there Suicune was, proud as an autumn sunset. She spotted me, just sitting there like a moron, and she approached me. I will say this now, I was terrified of Legendaries back then. I was afraid of what they could do to people. Then, she touched me on the forehead, and I felt a new part of my soul form, and Suicune vanished into thin air. For a few days, Suicune got accustomed to my body, but, it nearly drove me nuts.

"After that was over with, I got on the ship to Sinnoh, and I came here. I rescued my own Riolu, and it evolved into a Lucario. He's still at home with my friend, Mei. I settled in the relatively quiet town of Twinleaf, and I started raising Pokemon to give to some of the children of the community, the ones who couldn't go on Pokemon journeys. I lived there for the longest time, before going to the Hoenn region and getting Jayden, my Mudkip, who is now a Swampert. I got several more Pokemon, but, I returned to Sinnoh just this year, on January first. Then, I found Cresselia in the forest, all battered up and near death. I cleaned her up, and we traveled for a while until we found the rest of the group. Most of them were dieing from Twilight Syndrome. But, now, I'm pretty darn happy I found you guys, 'cause, without you, I'd be lost."

Before anyone could respond, a loud roar split the air. Goruden scrambled up from the earth, ready to fight, but, his enemy was airborne. Rayquaza circled the area, Anibell holding onto his horns. He dropped, and Anibell leapt cleanly off of Rayquaza, landing on both feet. She smiled. "Found you. Come on…we found the hidden entrance to Mt. Coronet."

Merii's happy face dropped instantly. Suicune noticed this and brought her vessel into an embrace. "Easy, now…You don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

Cresselia did not question, and neither did Goruden. Instead, she transformed and flew out of the area, while Goruden climbed onto Rayquaza with Anibell. Merii allowed for Suicune to take over completely and turn into her Pokemon form. Merii got on her back, and they took off into the Thunder Forest.

Darkrai and Ryan were waiting for the rest of the group to get back, at a particularly bare area of the mountian. Once they were all gathered, Darkrai took out a knife and cut himself across the wrist with it. Using his own blood, he drew a circle covered in ruins, and, with a simple Recover, healed his bleeding wrist. He touched the circle with his other hand and muttered something that no one could understand. Then, with a mighty cracking sound, the rocks fell away to reveal a long, long staircase that winded around rock formations and was very high off the ground. He cautiously took the first step onto the staircase, climbed a few steps, and then motioned for everyone else to follow.

While the continued to scale the mighty height of the stairs, Merii opened her mouth to say something, but, she quickly shut it, a blush creeping onto her skin. Suicune noticed this, and said, "Merii…If you want to say it, you best do it now, before we reach Spear Pillar."

Merii sighed. "Okay guys…I have some more about my past. You see…my Swampert and my Lucario…they like me. Like…love me. In…a most extreme fashion."

There was quiet for a while, before Cresselia said, "So? That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand. I mean…intercourse love."

Again, she was met with the same response, followed up with, "Well…I really don't know anything about human slash Pokemon love, except this: Does it matter? I really don't think so, because, sometimes that proves just how close you are. Heck, one of the Elite Sixteen has a Pokemon as a lover, and no one cares. They're happy for her."

"Lucky her. Most of my friends ditched me when I told them."

Cresselia stopped so Merii could catch up to her. The staircase was wide enough for three people to walk side by side, so, they didn't have to worry. "Merii, that just means that those people couldn't accept it. If they couldn't, then they obviously didn't care for you in the first place. Did you tell Mei?"

"I did."

"Well then, she's a true friend. She didn't ditch you. In fact, I really don't care that you have two Pokemon that love you that much. Just keep it within Mei and us, okay? We don't want you getting in trouble with the public."

Merii lowered her head. "Thank you…"

The climb continued for at least thirty more minutes until Anibell stopped, since she was several steps ahead. She pulled out the same knife that Darkrai had used and cut her own wrist. She repeated the same process, but, the ruins could be spelled out into 'Hall of Origin'. She healed her wrist, and the put both hands to the circle and murmured, "Open."

The rocks twisted in a most strange fashion, forming a small door. They ducked low and walked down a few long, dark corridors. The only light came from Cresselia's summoned ball of lavender energy. Then, there was a dead end. Ryan got in front this time, and did the same thing as Anibell and Darkrai, opening another door. This time, it was much brighter, and another staircase appeared, this one white. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Vespera stepped up from the back and took the knife from Ryan. She and the rest of the group steeled themselves and climbed up the last staircase, coming to a large white door decorated with gold ruins. Vespera took a deep breath and raised the knife, but, instead of cutting her wrist, she cut open her forehead in the shape of Arceus's wheel. She pressed her forehead against the door, leaving an imprint of the wheel, and then she cut both wrists and drew a large circle, a lot more complicated than the other ones. Healing her wounds, she clasped her hands in a prayer like fashion and said nothing. The doors boomed, then creaked open, revealing a long, white and gold corridor.

However, Merii suddenly tripped, and she pitched towards empty space, horror dancing across her face.


	27. Hall of New Beginnings and Confessions

"…Ma'am? You're needed, ma'am."

Anna raised her head from her ebony desk, groaning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had gotten not a wink of sleep last night, and she was in a bad mood. She stood, stretched, put on her sapphire earrings, and addressed the scientist, "Miss LeRoy. What do you want?"

The lady scientist bowed low and said, "The last two Dark Lunar Prototypes are ready, ma'am. They're waiting to be inspected, ma'am."

Anna gasped. She threw on her cloak and rushed out of the room, barely giving herself enough time to put her heels on. The colors had changed from red to dark blue within the past week, but, they kept the black. Anna had laid down her sister's red cloak and ruby earrings in a case and stashed them away. She raced down the hallways, and, another scientist saw her and nearly screamed. She poked her head into the lab and yelled, "Anna is coming! Quickly, make yourselves presentable!"

There was a lot of commotion going on in the labs. After at least five minutes, the same scientist peeked out the door and said, "We're ready, ma'am."

"It's about time." Anna muttered under her breath as she stepped into the lab. She lowered her hood and allowed her brownish red hair to fall to her shoulders. Another lady scientist motioned for Anna to follow her, and she did. The scientist punched in several numbers in a keypad, pressed her hand against a screen, and a large steel door rolled open. They stepped inside, and the scientist pulled her lab coat closer to her. It was freezing inside of the corridor.

Then, they came into a huge, round room. People bundled up in coats and safety gear were bustling around, tending to the experiments in multiple pods and much. But, there were two that stood out. Anna rushed over to them and touched the glass with both hands. They were beautiful. All her hard work in the past month had come together to make these Prototypes. She really didn't need Vespera's braid from their last encounter; she already had some of her hair. Then, it was sent down to the labs so its DNA could be spliced and cloned, and the some of the chromosomes were separated for the other Dark Prototype.

The Darkrai Prototype looked almost exactly like the real thing, except, she could tell, its eyes were blood red, and the claws were much sharper. Everything about it screamed dangerous. Then, she went over to the other Prototype, the Vespera Prototype. It looked like and was less than half the size of the Darkrai Prototype, and its eyes would be ruby colored. It had two red half rings on its arms, and there was almost a full one attached to her hips. It was almost an exact copy of the real thing.

Anna turned away from the Prototypes and said, "Are we ready?"

"Whenever you are, ma'am."

:-:

It was a rainy day in Hearthome City. In a cozy little house bordering the city, a woman with long brown hair set in a plait, interwoven with a gold ribbon, sat on her couch. Her name was Jane. She hugged the blanket around her shoulders tighter to her frame, and she reached over and blew out a nearby candle. Her Glameow curled itself at her feet, the gentle pattering of the rain on the windowsill comforting. Jane was about to lay down then a knock on the door quickly caught her attention. She pushed back her blanket, straightened out her chemise, and went to the front door.

Outside, a woman with white streaked with pink hair stood, hugging her arms to her body and shivering. All of her clothes were white, mauve designs flitting from one article of clothing to the next, and two huge pink pearls were set into her shoulder guards. Jane gasped and quickly escorted the woman in, turning on a lamp and she started striping the woman down. "Goodness gracious, Palkia. It's freezing out there! Give me a moment…I'll get you something hot to drink and some warm clothes." She took off the pearl shoulder guards, laid them on the table, and ran to the laundry room, grabbing a pair of baggy pink shorts and a white shirt. She gave them to the space controlling Pokemon, along with some lingerie, and she went into the kitchen and warmed up a kettle of water and made tea.

Jane sat down in front of Palkia, giving her a cup of tea and saying, "Palkia, what are you doing in the middle of Hearthome during a February sleet?"

"I'm sorry no one of higher rank came here, Jane," Palkia whispered, her voice hoarse from the cold. "But, I have some bad news. Mercedes, Arceus's Chosen One, was killed today in a car wreck." She reached into her shirt and brought out a necklace made of large diamonds and gems. "You know what that means."

Jane's hands flew to her mouth. "I…I don't think I'm ready, Palkia."

"Nonsense, Jane. Arceus told me to christen you, since something happened at the Hall of Origin." She got Jane to kneel, then she clasped the necklace around Jane's neck, and said some things in the Legendary's secret language, and then she cut a design on Jane's arm, healing the wound, but making the scar stay.

"You are now Arceus's Chosen One, Jane Vellaras. Come…we must make haste to the Hall."

:-:

Merii screamed as he body pitched down into the empty space beneath the Hall of Origin. Goruden yelled, "Merii!" He jumped after, barely catching her ankle as she dangled helplessly upside down. Cresselia and Darkrai ran forward, but, Goruden quickly said, "No! I can do it." Slowly, he inched himself up, until he was fully standing. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet, and carried her to the top of the staircase. He put her down, only to be encased in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you…" Merii whispered into his chest, tears of fear and relief leaking from under her eyelids. Goruden patted Merii on the head and gazed into the hall before them. "So…fill me in. I've never been here…just to the Lost City. What are we looking for?" Cresselia brushed past him, walking into the empty corridor, her shoes clicking against the marble foot like high heels. She looked around, and then she reached up and pulled down one of the gold roses adorning the hall. A loud rumble jarred the hall, and a door slid down. She motioned to the new passageway and said, "There's your answer. This is the Judgment Room."

It was dim inside of the vast, ellipse type room. Torches provided some light, but not much. Cresselia lifted one of these torches off the wall and held it out in front of her. "Arceus? Giratina? Anyone?"

"You called?"

Cresselia yelped, nearly dropping the torch. Arceus chuckled and took it away from her, setting it back in its rightful holder. Her white streaked with black hair was drawn back into a plait, and her white dress was covered with a black corset. A gold sash was tied around her waist, and gold armlets covered her arms, and yellow heels clicked against the floor. She embraced Cresselia, lifting her clear in the air. Then, she took up Darkrai, something she hadn't done in over one hundred years, and then the Chosen Ones and Merii. She went over to the pedestal and sat on it, sighing. With a wave, the vessels released their charges, but, Cresselia could have sworn that Goruden's skin flashed with pink lines for just a moment, before they vanished.

Before Arceus could say anything, Anibell raised her hand and asked if she could interrogate Goruden with a question. Arceus nodded and gave her permission. Anibell turned to Goruden and asked, "When you told us about your past earlier, you mentioned…shunning. I could see in your eyes that it was not all it meant. Please, tell us. What did you truly mean?"

The hall fell silent. Goruden looked at his head before saying bitterly, "I was a foolish child back then. I often would leave the cave to gather things for me and Mom to live properly, but…sometimes they could catch me and take me away to their secret place. It was…a torture chamber. They were taking shunning to a whole new level."

Tears began to fall down his tanned cheeks, but he did nothing about them. With his voice cracking with emotion, he then said, "Normally it was just torture by prodding me with an electric prod, but, sometimes, there was cutting and submerging. Then, after a while, they would let me go…Mom tried her hardest to protect me, but it was no use. I went to suicide, but nothing worked. I couldn't even drown myself. I felt…so…ashamed…" By that time, he covered his face him his hands and cried.

Arceus gasped and was up in a flash. She embraced the Chosen One of Earth and murmured, "It's okay…don't cry, love. Don't cry…"

"That's right, don't cry!"

Suddenly, just out of nowhere, the human form of Mew popped up and took Goruden away from Arceus. She lifted his chin and said, "I didn't make you my vessel for nothing. You're pure of heart! Nothing will ever change that. Chin up! Or, am I going to have to…"

"NO! Anything but THAT!"

"'Atta boy!" Mew patted Goruden on the back. "You just chin up!"

Darkrai pushed back a lock of hair and said, "Mew…"

"'RAI!" Mew screamed, pouncing on him faster than a Buneary. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and cheered. "I haven't seen you in Arceus-knows-how-long! My goodness! Here, let me heal that." She tenderly touched a large cut on his neck and healed it. She released her death grip and tackled everyone else, knocking poor Anibell and Ryan to the floor. Then, she leapt on Goruden and said, "I know, I know, you're probably wondering how I could have been at the meeting several months ago while he's my vessel? Well, unlike Rayquaza, I can go anywhere! Since I'm not on a one thousand year hold.

"I heard that." Rayquaza hissed. Mew took no noticed and then said, "Story made short, I found this guy in a ditch, crying his eyes out when he was still young. He'd just thrown himself from a cliff and he STILL didn't die. So, I made him my vessel and we've been together since!'

Arceus sighed and said, "You have such a way with words, Mew."

"AR-AR!" Mew cheered, jumping on the goddess for the second time that day. "Boy oh boy, you sure look a lot better as a woman than a man!"

"Mew…you have point three seconds…to get off and close your mouth…before I pull a Bug type Judgment on your sorry pink butt…"

Mew squealed and hid behind Cresselia's giant ring. "Save me, Cressy!"

"Arceus, what's going on?"

Darkrai froze, and slowly turned to the door. No…she should be dead…

But she wasn't.

Manaphy stood in front of the entrance, her hands on her hips. She gazed around the room, and her face fell into shock and her arms fell limply to their sides. She walked slowly inside of the Judgment room, her shoes clicking against the polished marble underneath her feet. She looked intently at the group before her, before her navy eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at Darkrai. She buried her head into his chest, muttering incoherent things. After a while, she backed up and studied him, before saying gravely, "You've changed a lot, Darkrai." She addressed the rest of the group before asking, "So…How's my kid?"

Anibell shrugged off her pack and rummaged through it before bringing out the capsule. "I was smart enough to get it back from Anastasia. She was quite attached to it."

The mention of the royal family tugged at Cresselia's heart, for some reason. Manaphy took away the capsule and gazed at the egg in it for the longest time, before she started walking forward to a balcony overlooking more sections of the hall. But, her foot struck the edge of Arceus's pedestal, and she tripped. The capsule went flying out of her hands, and the top burst off, sending a shower of water down below. The egg flew off in another direction, flashing red.

Anibell jumped into action. She ran to the balcony, and jumped clear off it. Her hands cupped the egg, and she fell down to the rest of the hall below. She would have broken almost every bone in her body if Rayquaza hadn't dive down and catch his vessel on his back. He swerved, and climbed higher up into the massive proportions of the hall, and shook Anibell off went she turned to get off. She landed perfectly on the railing and jumped down, but, a flash of white stopped her. Manaphy ran forward, saying, "Anibell, give that to me!"

But, a girl with navy colored hair jumped down from the shadows and attacked Manaphy, sending her into a wall. Cresselia recognized the girl as the one sitting next to Rasputin back in Russia. Arceus leapt from her pedestal and yanked the girl back, but, it was no use. She charged at Arceus this time.

Meanwhile, two ribbon like attachments ended with an orb slowly came form the egg, and clasped themselves together. Anibell watched in an eerie fascination as limbs burst free from their prison, and, with the rest of them watching, the light faded away, and a Manaphy rested in her gloved hands, its arms folded across its chest and its eyes closed. They came open, and it blinked several times before uttering a soft, "Mana…?"

Then, it released everything in its vocal arsenal.

Anibell was at a total loss at what to do until Manaphy broke free from the girl's grasp and cradled her son in her arms, gently rocking him until he fell silent. She smiled, and passed him to Anibell – surprisingly, he hugged her and squealed "Mana!" – before tackling the girl again. Arceus and Darkrai aided in holding her down so Manaphy could scream, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Stop!" She gasped, falling still. "Listen! I ran away from Cronos during the battle in the other dimension! Please, implore me!"

"Save it for later." Darkrai growled. "Manaphy, go find something to tie her with."

After that was done, the girl revealed herself to be the Prototype Dawn. "If you'll listen to me now, I ran away. You should see how the treat the Prototypes: Like garbage, tools for war. Go ahead, don't believe me. But, if you search my mind, I will hide nothing from you. I swear to it."

Before Arceus could say anything, another door rumbled open. Giratina peeked in and said, "We just got a transmission. It's from Anna. She wants to talk to us."

:-:

Yeah, I had stuff planned for this chapter…but, I decided to scoot it to other chapters (sorry, Marikunin).


	28. Bits and Pieces of Disappearing Memories

**My spell check isn't working again. So, there might be a few mistakes here and there.**

:-:

Arceus stiffly drew herself up and unlaced her corset slightly. She untied Dawn and grasped her wrists tightly with one hand. She placed a kiss on Giratina's cheek as she passed by, and motioned for the other Legendaries to follow. Giratina's cheeks flushed, but she roughly forced herself to walk after the goddess. Arceus looked around, and pressed her hand against a wall. Automatically, circles began to turn, and a section of the wall vanished. She stepped inside, and released Dawn, who quickly cowered to the nearest corner.

The room glowed with dim light from a huge computer embedded in the marble. Arceus sat down in a white swivel chair and typed in multiple things on a keyboard, before placing on a headset and saying, "Connect me to Anna."

Within moments, the screen flickered, and a woman appeared on screen. It was Anna. But, instead of the normal red, everything had been changed to dark sapphire. She smiled and said, "Good evening, Arceus."

Arceus growled. "What the hell do you want, you sadistic bitch?!"

"Now, now, calm yourself. I just wanted to channel some news to you." Anna reached over and straightened out some papers. "I would like to speak to Vespera. Not letting me will end up with some very nasty results."

Arceus stiffened once more. She looked around desperately, and Vespera, out of nowhere, stepped forward and stood behind Arceus. She passed the headset to her, and she put it on, asking, "What to you want?"

"I have some very, very interesting news for you…Remember Dezember?"

Vespera's grip on the back of the swivel chair tightened considerably. "What about her?"

Anna was apparently sitting in a chair as well, because she pushed herself back and showed them a girl in a chair. Her hair was gleaming silver, while the hair covering her eyes was as black as a forgotten pool. A necklace of sapphires was clasped around her neck, and she was dressed in a long black dress. She seemed to be unconscious. "We succeeded in making a Dezember Prototype."

Vespera remained silent, even though horror was evident in her visible eye. "……..Why?"

"Why? Why? That's a very stupid question. We've going to use her as portal to the All-Light Crystal."

Vespera let go of her temper. "But why?! What would Dezember know about this dimension?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. And, I have something." She held up a thin, leather bound book. "I sent a droid back to Russia, and it brought back this." She flipped it open, scanned through it, and then said, "Story made short, through July seventeenth, and July eighteenth of the year nineteen hundred and eighteen, the Romanov family was brutally murdered by a death squad under the command of Yakov Yurovsky. Bodies haven't been found yet, end of story." She slapped the book shut and then showed her a small bottle filled with bone fragments. "The droid also brought back something vital: Dezember's bones. It found the shards in a patch of forest, and brought them back to me. It's how we made the Dezember Prototype."

"…You're sick…" Vespera snatched the headset off and ran to Darkrai out of Anna's sight and buried her head in his chest. She was very close to tears. Darkrai gently pushed her to Cresselia before taking Vespera's place. He looked at Arceus, who got the message and went out of sight range. He slipped on the headset, and began by saying, "You are a sick, crazy bitch. You murdered over five Chosen Ones, you nearly killed my daughter and her mother, Arceus, several other people and Legendaries, and Ryan's forgetting everything. You're probably responsible for Mercedes's death, aren't you? Both of them." He could hear several of the others gasp, but Anna could not hear them.

Anna looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Actually, yes. I was. And, I'll have you know, I have already laid seige to the three lakes of Sinnoh."

Darkrai paled. '_It cannot be._'

"I see the look in your eye, Darkrai. You're afraid. I'm not surprised, that even the master of nightmares is afraid. You should be." Anna paused for a minute, her eyes directed in another direction. She then said, "I don't have time for this. Oh, before I go…tell Anibell that her father is still working for me, and he helped in making the last two Dark Lunar Prototypes. And, expect a seige whenever we find out where the Hall of Origin is. That should be in several days. Goodbye."

Then, there was no more. The screen flickered to empty black. Darkrai took off the headset and looked back at the Legendaries. Arceus and Giratina were simply looked blankly at each other, both Manaphies had disappeared, Vespera sitting next to Dawn, murmuring things unknown, and the rest of them looked just plain horrified. Arceus undid her hair and said uncomfortably, "I think the Lake Trio is here."

Sure enough, when they peered over the nearby balcony, the three sisters were pacing the hall. They looked quizically at the broken glass and water, before starting higher up. Uxie clutched several books close to her chest, including her infamous dictonary. Close to her chest, a large yellow jewel glittered. Azelf held some books as well, along with a journal and a large blue topaz. Mespirit, like her sisters, held several books, and a pink sapphire, but, she also had a necklace wound around one hand.

Azelf looked up, and saw the Legendaries looking down on them from the balcony. Azelf dropped everything on a nearby pedastal and dashed up the steps, her sisters in tow. She yelped happily and pounced on Darkrai. He staggered from the weight, and he was knocked to the ground. Searing pain laced his ankle, and he grit his teeth, but, he said nothing to Azelf. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "My goodness, Darkrai! You've changed…a lot." Then, she noticed what she had done and gasped. "Oh, stupid me! Let me heal that." She touched the sprain with her index and middle finger and a white glow emmited from her fingers, and, within moments, the sprain was healed. He gently smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Mespirit dropped her stuff and hugged Cresselia, laughing softly. She looked over the woman and said, "It's been a very long time."

Uxie looked over the hall and then whispered, "There will be many fights when the rest of the Legendaries get here…"

While Giratina escorted the Lake Trio to their rooms, two more people showed up, a man and a woman. They glared at each other for a moment, before they turned away and took separate staircases up. The woman had short, blood red hair, that was styled to look like a crest of a Groudon. She was muscled nicely, and she looked like she was strong enough to tear the world apart. She was wearing a very short, sporty grey tank top and black pants, covered by an open red vest. Heavy duty black boots were laced on her feet, and an orb, the color of crimson and the size of a bouncing ball was hanging around her neck. Meanwhile, the man had short, ocean blue hair, and he was wearing a blue vest, a sapphire colored tank top and baggy grey pants, etched with red symbols. Like the woman, an topaz blue orb hung around his neck.

Goruden didn't wait to greet them. He whispered, "Mom?" before dashing down the stairs. The woman hurried up before embracing Goruden. She murmured, "My son…my son…"

Arceus smiled lightly at the man as he stepped onto the balcony. "Welcome, Kyogre. You too, Groudon." She motioned for mother and son to come up the stairs, so they did. She hugged her children, before motioning where they could retire for the night. Groudon and Goruden wandered off their their quarters, while Kyogre went to his. Arceus smiled. "There were never the ones who talked a lot. Now! I am tired, and I'm sure you are too. You can go to your quarters now. Cresselia, Dawn, come with me. I would like to speak to you two."

Cresselia hesitated, before kissing Darkrai lightly on the cheek and going with Arceus and Giratina. Dawn said her goodbyes and followed the trio. Ryan and Anibell looked at each other before heading off in another direction. Merii climbed onto Suicune's back, and she leapt off the balcony and ran off. It was only Darkrai and Vespera then. She shrugged and said, "You lead the way…"

Once they reached his quarters, they could tell that the moon had already rose. Vespera sat lightly on the edge of the bed, and undid her her hair from it's small braid, allowing it to fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair before sighing and falling back on the bed. She said, "I've been having those dreams again…The ones with the towers and the dragon duo. It tells me…we have to leave something behind…But, I can see you have already done so."

Darkrai took the elastic out of his hair and said carefully, "What are you talking about?"

"You…you lost your memory? Then…perhaps…it was for the best."

"Tell me, Vespera! What do you mean?"

"I mean that…some of your memory…the most important parts…have faded away. I finally figured it out today. It was…ninety or so years back…And you were in this garden. A human came forward and helped you…and she was tortured. Shunned. All because of her act of kindness. Then, you started having nightmares, just like mine. You still have them. At the time, I believe two towers were being built. You transferred your nightmares to the maker, and he wrote them down. Two more towers, these to celebrate his memory, are being built. Alamos…you remember? It was the town you came to when you were injured. We will have to back there…to settle the final score against Cronos. But," She sat up. "I don't think they'll be too happy to see you again."

:-:

**Yeah…I had to change the entire ending, to tie me and Guard of the Twilight's stories together. So…everything will be explained better near the end. Have patience, please! (Hides)**


	29. I Knew I Shouldn't Of Had That Margarita

Vespera brushed a lock of her silver hair off of her black clad shoulder before sitting up. "Darkrai…What do you remember? A girl with blonde hair? Two still forming towers? Maybe a crater, and a confrontation with Cresselia? Do you remember anything about Alamos or your darker past at all?"

Unfortunately, there was only stunned silence. Vespera sighed. "So, you really have forgotten everything." She reached out and gently took a hold of his hand. "But…perhaps, it was for the best. It's what she wanted. And I promised her…I wouldn't interfere."

Without another word, Vespera stood and left. But, before she made it completely out of the door, she turned and said, "Do expect nightmares tonight. I shall have them as well." She pulled by her black and silver hair and disappeared from sight.

Just outside the door, Vespera leaned back against the wall and allowed herself to slide down to the ground. She held her forehead with one of her hands, her delicate fingers brushing over the cut in the shape of her necklace. Her mix-colored eyes half lidded, her thoughts retreated to the opals that represented the trios, duos, and single Legendaries. If she was lucky, most of them brought the opals with them. Now, the problem….

Manaphy.

Just like in the nightmares Vespera had allowed her to experience before she died, Manaphy had many other nightmares about the All-Light Crystal. She said, just one time, in the midst of tears, "…The voice…said that the crystal….resided with my heart…" What she had said was true, and there was no doubt about it now. It would plainly make itself known sometimes, and Vespera would block it out. It was the main problem surrounding the entire war.

Just then, the doors to the Hall opened yet again. Vespera picked herself up and went to the railing, to see who had just entered. She sharply drew in a breath, and sank against the railing, holding her head in her hands.

They had come back to life.

Jessica, no signs of death or its toll on her skin, looked around and said, "Wow. The Hall is even more splendid than I thought it would be…But, there's just one problem."

Sabrina shook out her long brown hair and, with the most serious face she could muster, said, "We're supposed to be DEAD!"

"You can thank me for that."

Serena looked up, and muttered, "Giratina…"

Giratina shifted her weight on the rail she was sitting on and said, "It was Arceus's orders: Bring back all of the Chosen Ones who had perished. So, I did. It was a pain in the ass, mind you, but I still did it. You'll have to wait a while before seeing Arceus. She's a little busy."

Vespera reached into her pocket and brought out five necklaces: One red, one light blue, one dark blue, one gold, and the other green. These were entrusted to her, because she wasn't around a lot, and they needed protection. She sorted out the ones needed and placed the other two in her pocket. She threw them over the railing and watched as the trio of girl's caught their respective necklaces. She heaved herself onto the railing and looked down, offering a little wave. Jessica drew in a breath and murmured, "……Vespera?"

She smiled, and launched herself off the railing, landing on both feet, crouched. She straightened herself and looked over the stunned trio. "I…I barely remember you three, but…it's been…a long time." She circled the girls for a moment, before smiling again and saying, "If you want answers to your questions, come and find me." She faintly touched the stair railing before saying, "And…Sabrina?"

The said girl raised her head in acknowledgement. "You remind me so much of Anastasia…" Vespera closed her eyes and said no more and climbed the twirling staircase.

Jessica followed the girl, but, when she turned a corner, she found that Vespera was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, the Flame Plate spun on her heel and took another route around. Soon, it became darker in the Hall, a sign that most of them had retreated for an uneasy night's sleep. She reached over on the wall, pulled off a small, extinguished torch, and gently laid her fingers on the top and snapped. It burst into flame on the spot. Jessica held the lit torch in front of her body, sending dark colored shadows across her light brown skin and made her ebony hair gleam.

Her head began to hurt. The normal headaches were beginning to set in. Jessica set the torch in a holder and reached into her pocket, bringing out a bottle of medicine. She thanked herself for buying them before hand. She popped two into her mouth, swallowing them dry, cutting down her gag reflex. She slapped a hand over her mouth for extra reassurance, before taking the torch and setting off again.

It was completely dark in the Hall, and Jessica was getting the feeling that at this time of night, the Hall was filled with creepy stuff. She began hearing voices and thought she felt something touch her shoulder on more than one occasion. Then, she could hear electricity crackling behind her. She whipped around and said, "Mackenna? Is that you…?" There was no answer. So, with a sigh, she turned back around…

And came face to face with a crackling, sparking ghost.

She couldn't help it. She screamed as loud as possible and fell flat on her back. The ghost hovered over her head for a moment before laughing and said, "Oh, wow! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Jessica took a moment to recognize the ghost as Rotom. She stared blankly at him for a moment before growling and tackling Rotom. He laughed and floated out of the way. With an enraged cry, Jessica pointed her finger at Rotom and said, "Sacred Fire!" in a thunderous voice. The whole Hall was lit up in a fantastic burst of fire.

All of the torches on the walls were lit with the force of the fiery attack. Almost at once, doors flew open and several Legendaries and a few Chosen Ones peered over the higher sections of the Hall in confusion, and, for some, anger. Groudon and Goruden yelled over the rail, "Rotom! Can't you keep your ass out of trouble for a week?!"

Meanwhile, Rotom was on the ground, scorched and dizzy. His Shiny body flickered with fading electricity. Then, another voice came from a lower section of the hall. "Rotom…Who did you irk this time?"

Jessica brought back her shining hair and looked up. "I thought I recognized you, Darkrai! It's good being alive!"

:-:

After carting Rotom off to the nearest room, Darkrai went over everything that happened after their deaths, and the trio was astounded after he finished. "Wow…You went to one of the other dimensions and met a royal family? Wow…"

"But…they're dead now."

That brought the cheery mood down to a more serious one. There was silence for a while before Merii, who had been reading a book in her room, came out, riding on the back of a Swampert. "Hey, chumps." She winked. "Since everyone was awake and running around, I'd like you four to meet Jayden, my Swampert." She leapt off of Jayden's back and motioned to him. Strangely, on the Swampert's back right leg, a large, bite like scar laced the blue and yellow fins.

Jayden lowered his head respectively. "It is an honor being in this Hall…and meeting you." His speech was in his own language, but, all of them could understand what the Swampert was saying. He raised his head, his intelligent gold eyes glimmering in the firelight. "So…I presume I shall also be fighting?"

Darkrai and Merii exchanged looks. While he approved, Arceus would have to christen him to allow him to fight. He mouthed that to Merii, who caught the message and knelt next to Jayden and whispered it in his fin-like ear. He looked at her for a moment before looking downcast. He lowly said something to Merii, but, Serena could make out, "She'll never allow me."

Suddenly, the sound of someone retching filled the air. The unpleasant sound was coming from the higher levels, and, the person who was sadly tossing their lunch was Mew. "Oooh…I knew I shouldn't of had that margarita with extra salt!" She moaned, clutching at her rebellious stomach before resuming throwing up. Behind her, Goruden clucked his tongue sympathetically. "I told you not to drink it. It had been sitting there for almost a week." Unfortunately for him, that only caused Mew to throw up twice as much.

Then, Cresselia came up and offered the pink haired Legend a vial filled with blue liquid. "I went through Shaymin's bag. I found this. It does well for a queasy stomach."

Before the Lunar Spirit could even say another word, Mew snatched the tiny bottle out of her hand and downed it in one go. Panting, she sat there, her eyes still tearing up from the very force, and the back of her throat was burning and had a horrible taste. Meanwhile, the small grass hedgehog was trying to get through the halls without getting run over. She reached the railing and poked her head through the bars, looking down at Mew and her party, and Darkrai and his small gaggle of people. Shaymin moved a little closer to the edge, but, her timing couldn't have been any worse. A person passed by at full speed, the very velocity and the shaking making her bounce clear off the edge. She screamed, or, rather, cheeped, as loud as possible as she tumbled down through the air.

But, she did not fall on the ground with a rather loud 'SPLAT!', as she would have expected, but, she rather fell into the hands of…someone. She was too scared to look and see until someone held her out at arms length and said ridiculously, "Shaymin?"

Shaymin opened her emerald colored eyes to come face to face with the Meadow Plate of Sinnoh. She drew herself back and launched herself at Serena's face, attaching herself so the girl couldn't see. While Serena was trying to pry the hedgehog off her face, Merii slipped away, Jayden at her side. Then, out of the shadows, Vespera motioned for Merii and Jayden to follow her, and disappeared back into the inky blackness. The woman and her Pokemon glanced at each other before stepping onto one of the shadows. Merii instantly sank into it, leaving Jayden behind. He wasn't about to have any of that, so, he jumped in as well.

It was dark. It was darker than any darkness. You couldn't see a thing, not even if it jumped on you and called you mama. Merii tripped over Jayden, and groped around, finding his head fins and latching herself to him. Then, another hand grabbed her arm, making her scream and slap out at the person. A single voice said painfully, "That hurt, you know."

"Oh! Vesp!" Merii groaned, scolding herself for her stupidity. "I'm sorry!'

"Eh, it's fine. Now that we can talk in private, can you tell me more about Jayden?"

Merii whispered her question in Jayden's ear, and he told her yes. So, facing Vespera (or, at least she thought she was) again, she began, "I got Jayden back in Hoenn, as a Mudkip. After a year or two of raising him, he told me one day, 'You know, maybe we should go to Sinnoh.' So we did, and we found Luke there, my Lucario. So, we settled down with my friend, Mei, and we trained and trained for the longest time, before going back to Hoenn. But, on the way back, since we were surfing on Jayden, he was bitten by a Sharpedo and nearly took his leg clear off. But, we were, luckily, close to a seaside down, so we crashed there. It was called Alto Mare.

"After Jayden recovered, we took the boat back to Hoenn, and we stayed there for two years, while Suicune," She tapped her temple at this. "Trained my mind and body to become one with the rain and water. It took a very long time, but, I gained the ability to purify small lakes, but not large ones, like Suicune. But, we were met with strife. I was kicked out of the only job I had – taking care of other people's Pokemon – after my relationships were found out, betrayed to the public by a so called friend of mine. Needless to say, we left and came back to Sinnoh. Then…we met Cresselia. Then you. And now…we're here."

"**VESPERA!"** The call was so loud in Vespera's head that it caused her ears to ring. She clamped her hands over her ears and replied, _**"What?!"**_

"**I suggest you show yourself, and pretty damn soon. Arceus is pissed off, and she's not telling anyone why."**

Vespera reached over and found Merii's hand. She sent the two off back to their rooms while appearing on a railing above Arceus's head. She looked down and said, "You called?"

Arceus met her eyes with rage so powerful Vespera nearly fell off the railing. "There you are. I have a mission for you and your group. I found the bastard's lair, and I hate what is inside its walls."


	30. Connected

**Okay peeps…We're nearing the 100****th**** review. So, in dedication to that, whoever gets the 100****th**** review will get a one or two-shot fic, and a special chapter of Deceitful Wings. They get to choose what is in it! So, hurry and review! **

:-:

Vespera didn't like the way Arceus said those three sentences. She had never seen Arceus had angry before, and it deeply frightened her. She pushed herself off the railing and landed on the white marble below, her eyes downcast in an attempt to not lock eyes with the angry goddess.

Arceus softened her look slightly and said, "Jessica, Serena, Sabrina, you will be coming with us. Anibell, would you be kind enough to fetch Goruden, Ryan and Merii? The rest of you, follow me." Arceus spun on her heel and stalked off. Darkrai and Cresselia hesitated for a moment before following the goddess, Vespera hanging back with the trio of girls. Double taking in both directions, Arceus tapped several places of a wall before a small section simply vanished. She snapped, and the torches inside lit instantly.

She went inside and using her powers, a flurry of doors and safes flew open, and she began taking out armor and weapons of sorts. "I'm not letting you go without protection. Girls, over here, Darkrai, wait just one minute. Let me fit the girls with their armor, to make sure it fits." Arceus took Cresselia to the side and handed her a bunch of metal fittings and such, doing the same with the other girls. Then, she handed Darkrai his bunch, whispering, "I enhanced the armor a little bit, so it would be able to fit you. I suggest trying it on…"

At that moment, Anibell entered with Goruden, Ryan, and Merii. Arceus quickly handed them their armor, quickly pulling together several spare pieces for Merii's. It took a while, but, the armor was deemed fit and was quickly taken off. Arcues clapped her hands and said, "You'll leave at dawn. I suggest trying to get back to sleep…I emphasize on the word _try_." She escorted the group out before sealing off the entrance and walking to another section of the Hall, her eyes still smoldering with hatred.

Sabrina stiffened. "I have never….ever…seen Arceus that angry. She must know what's inside…that's why we're going with weapons and armor." She stretched her arms out before saying, "I'm off to bed…G'night." She wandered off, her sister in tow. Jessica looked blank for a moment before taking off after the twins, waving her arms and yelling, "Wait up!" Ryan and Anibell looked at each other, then at Vespera, then looked back at each other before Ryan whispered something to Anibell. She replied with a barely audible, "I can't tell you that…you wouldn't understand…" Ryan walked off, and Anibell looked down at her feet and whispering, "Since you forgot…and are still forgetting…."

Suddenly, a hand touched Vespera's shoulder, and she whipped around, yelping and slapping what was behind her. The woman blinked several times before saying, "That hurt."

Vespera paled. "Arceus! Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry!"

"Think nothing of it. Follow me." Arceus swiftly turned on her heel and stalked off towards the Judgment room. Vespera blankly stood there in the Hall for a minute before pulling her hair back and running after the goddess.

The Judgment room was completely dark. Not even the recently snuffed torches gave off any light. Arceus clenched her hand, and then opened it, revealing a small pure white flame the size of a large marble. It did not give much light, but, it was bright enough to show a very slight image of each other's faces.

"Don't you want to know what you really are?" Arceus suddenly asked, interrupting the silence.

"No one knows me better than me…It's the same with most people." Vespera interjected.

"Of course, Vespera..."

"But…I haven't been getting some of the things happening to me lately."

"Really? Describe."

"I've been having these dreams for the at least several months. Then, I saw the royal family…and the two towers and the fighting Dialga and Palkia…Things have been really puzzling me lately."

Arceus nodded and reached into the front of her corset, bringing out several photos and laying them on the marble floor. "You know these people, don't you?"

"Yeah…That's Tatiana…that's Dezember…and…I don't know that woman." She pointed to a photo with a woman of around twenty, garbed in a white dress and silver jewelry. "Who is she?"

"Well…her human name is Charta. But, look carefully at the jewelry and that wand." Arceus traced the certain areas pointed out. Vespera took up the photo and studied it before she dropped the photo. "That's the All-Light Crystal, isn't it?"

"Yes, while she was still around. This isn't even a photo…this is special picture formed by my powers. She wanted it for her memory. She's working on the process of coming back on a human. It's been affecting you, Vespera."

"You mean…some of my dreams and experiences?"

"Yes. You, Dezember, and the All-Light Crystal are connected. And…in order for her to become completely whole once more…she needs you two."

Vespera threw the picture she was holding at the moment over her shoulder. "Me and Dezember? What for..?"

"Both of you hold half of what she is…and Manaphy possesses the empty crystal. She needs you."

"Arceus?"

A bright light filled the Judgment Room, and all the torches were suddenly lit. "Vespera…there are some things about you…that need to be said."

Vespera turned for a moment before saying. "Alright…tell me, Arceus. What is it that you know about me…that I don't know?"

Arceus looked at the ground, refusing to meet Vespera's eyes for a moment. Then, she said, "Vespera…you aren't even suppose to exist."

"There was silence for a moment before Vespera whispered, "How…how can you say that…"

"I'm sorry. Some things are really better left unsaid."

Vespera stood from the cold marble ground and ran out of the Judgment Room in tears. Thoughts of hatred and old memories flashes behind her closed lids before she came to a stop and screamed, "What am I to you?!"

:-:

**Yeah, this chapter is a shorty. Deal with it. XD Anyways, the contest is on! Review, and good luck!**


	31. Goruden And Vespera

**Congratulations to:**

**Goldeneye101!**

**(throws confetti) He won the 100th review chapter. I forgot to mention that I wouldn't accept multi posts, so I take full responsibility for that, and I will fix the problem as soon as possible. Anyways, Goldeneye101, congrats, and PM me your oneshot information!**

**EDIT TIEM: HOLY FREAKING CRAP IT'S BEEN HOW MANY MONTHS?! (explodes) I'm really sorry about not updating guys…**

:-:

"I can't sleep. Damn it, Arceus."

Vespera threw back the blanket that was covering her body and noted that she was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She carefully crawled out of the bed, trying her hardest not to awaken Darkrai, and crept towards the door. She grasped the handle and slowly pulled the door open, and slipped out into the Hall.

She summoned a tiny ball of lavender fire and slowly began walking down the Hall. Arceus' words continued to ring in her head, like a never ending earthquake of clanging and clashing metal.

'You aren't even supposed to exist.'

'Then why am I here?' She wondered to herself, not even noticing the sliver of light coming from another one of the doors. 'Why did you make me the Judge, then? Why, Arceus? Why?'

"Vespera?"

Said child yelped, the flame dispersing almost instantly. Goruden held out his hands and said, "Wait, wait…Sorry for startling you…What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I…I couldn't sleep."

"Ah…worried about today?"

"……I guess."

Goruden smiled. "I see." He opened his door a little more and said, "Come on in."

Vespera hesitated a moment, before quietly stepping into the room. It was dimly lit, with only a lantern hanging on one of the walls. Goruden held a finger to his lips and motioned to the joint door. "Mom's in the other room. We have to keep quiet…she does not take kindly to being awakened."

The child laughed a bit, but muffled it by holding her sleeve up to her mouth. Goruden smiled, and motioned to the bed. "Sit down…" When she did, he reached into his pack, pulled out a small pouch, and reached into it, handing her a berry. "Here. Eat this. It's a Lansat Berry. This…will sometimes make me feel better."

Vespera took the berry out of his hands and looked at it curiously, before biting a piece off of it. Almost at once, her cheeks flushed, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from spitting it out. "Oh, yeah…they're spicy." Goruden decided to mention at that moment, although it didn't seem to help the situation. Vespera swallowed, and panted for a bit of breath. Goruden grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Goruden…have you ever had any other siblings?"

Goruden fell deathly silent. Vespera began to fear that she had asked a very bad question when he smiled sadly and said barely above a whisper, "Yes…I did. My younger sister…Devon."

Vespera bit her lip, and she finally dared ask, "I hope I'm not prying, but…what happened to Devon?"

Goruden looked at her for a moment before touching her forehead with two glowing fingertips. "Please, Vespera….do not be frightened. Not yet, anyways…"

Before she could inquire about what he meant, she felt a strange sensation rippling across her body, like someone was trying to pull her soul out of its shell. Her eyes widened as everything went gray around them, and the room seemed to transform into something different.

Sorrow and hatred rolled off Goruden in great sickening waves as the scene before them commenced. With a jolt, Vespera realized that this chamber….was a torture chamber. A group of people ran in, hauling a young boy and…wait…Vespera squinted her eyes slightly. Was that…a young Groudon? She did not dare question. It must be his sister. Instead, she gripped tightly at Goruden's free arm.

There were two tubs of water, a large bag, matches, a tank of gasoline…Vespera's heart sank at the sight. Turning her head slightly, she noticed two people following up the rear of the group. One was a young girl, about twelve, wearing glasses, and the other one was seventeen, looking eerily like….Danisha. And the other girl…Anna. Cold fear gripped at her. These girls had been admitted to this violence ever since a young age…no wonder Anna was so messed up.

At once, loud screaming and yelling broke out, along with the sound of splashing water. Vespera whipped around back to see that both Devon and Goruden were been drowned in the tubs. Vespera stifled a scream, and her nails pierced the tough fabric of Goruden's leather jacket. Then, the younger form of Danisha stepped forward, holding a large knife. A large man – apparently, her father and leader of group – placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her some orders. She nodded, and knelt next to Goruden, and while another person held him down, she carefully placed the tip of the knife of his arm, and then slashed downwards. Vespera's heart chilled as a gut-wrenching scream erupted from the boy's throat. Danisha repeated the process with his other arm and other of his legs before finally standing up, and stepping back, blood dripping slowly off of the stainless silver edge of her knife.

"Well done, Danisha." Her father sadly, patting her back proudly as he drank in the site of the screaming child.

"Thank you, Father." The girl said. Her voice sounded distant, and her eyes were locked on Goruden's bleeding body, hidden pain suddenly appearing in those haunted brown eyes.

Several men stepped forward and dragged him up again and proceeded with the drowning again. Vespera's heart was pounding wildly, and a deep, stabbing pain began to rip apart her body. She stifled another scream as the pain grew worse. She desperately looked up at Goruden, but his eyes were focused on his sister, as they continued to drown her as well.

Then, Danisha's father offered his hand to his youngest daughter. She took it with out hesitating, and he brought her forward to Goruden. Her eyes seemed glazed from behind her glasses, and then, she turned and lifted the heavy gasoline tank. Her father smiled immensely as the twelve year old effortlessly hauled the can over to Goruden's broken form. She lifted it a bit higher and tipped it, gasoline falling from the spout and onto Goruden's body. Once she made sure that he was totally doused, she made a signal to the people with Devon. They filled a large, clear bag with water, and they quickly placed it around Devon's head, tying the cords around her neck. Anna smiled and reached down, picking up a large book of matches. She opened it, and took out a match, and struck it against the side of the box, lighting it. She stepped closer to Goruden, who was screaming for Devon. She smiled this horrible little smile to Goruden, before dropping the match on him…

Suddenly, the scene faded out, and it went back to Goruden's room. It was just a vision. Vespera's face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her eyes wide, and her entire frame trembling. She leaned against Goruden's strong chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart.

"I….I'm really sorry, Goruden…I didn't mean to…"

"No, Vespera, its okay...It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly. "I'm….I'm just worried about the war."

"….I am too, Goruden. I really am." She clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

Goruden softly kissed the top of her head comfortingly, continuing to stroke her hair. They sat like this for a long time before Vespera quietly said, "Um, Goruden…would it be okay…if I sleep with your tonight? I mean, you're worried and…." Goruden softly placed a finger on her lips, stopping her words in their tracks.

"Of course, Vespera. As long as you don't mind not sleeping under the covers."

"That's okay…"

Goruden smiled, and carefully blew out the candle inside of the lantern. He let Vespera lay down on the bed first, him following. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she slowly dozed off.

Goruden smiled warmly. "You're beautiful…you know that, right?"

Vespera's cheeks flushed. "….thank you…."

Those were the last words they uttered that night, as they finally drifted off to an actually peaceful slumber.


	32. Author's Note: I'm Not Dead

**Holy shit guys.**

I'm a bad person. D:

But, anyways, I'm not dead~ :P Just...busy. School recently got out, so that gave me more time to write, but we've been pounded with one thing after another...everything's been crazy. D:

(sigh) Being thirteen is hard. Yesh, I turned thirteen while I was away. Yayz. XD

Onto the real note! I am STILL writing. Deceitful Wings will not be abandoned. I will finish this thing even if I have to drag myself by my fingernail beds through it! XD I am currently working on Vespera and Princess Dezember's designs :P oh yes, I just recently revamped Vespera...she has a totally new design now. XD I'll introduce it in this next chapter, I think XD and Princess Dezember does not look like what Alexandra describes her as...in other words, the picture lied. You'll see why soon. :D ...oh lard, fanart...I have designs drawn by Mazeyelle XD She's pretty damn awesome...I owe her a lot XD

I'll upload the designs of Vespera, her revamped designs, and Princess Dezember on my DeviantArt account, blacpawnshadow. Just note that I have a pretty shitty scanner and I'm not good with colored pencils. XD

Okay! That's enough notes for now. XD just remember: **this story will not be abandoned. it may take a very long time to finish, but it WILL be done!**

Anyways, tootlez~ 3

-Someone


	33. Infiltrating

....whoah, guys.

Just whoah.

I worked on this chapter for hours upon hours, over the weeks...holy cow, all I can say is is that I splurged this sucker out the best I could. so there. and I'm sorry for not uploading any sooner. D:

and if you're confused by the end of the chapter, good! :3 it'll all be explained later... :3

anyways, enjoy this the best you can! XD

**SIDE NOTE:** the end of this chapter and the contents of the next few chapters will be based on RPs used to help me get out of this darn block.

:-:

_Several days later..._

"Arceus."

The Alpha looked up from her computer monitor, her eyes landing upon her lover in the doorway. The look on her face said everything: something had happened. "...Giratina. What happened this time?"

"They're dead."

Arceus blinked several times, not catching Giratina's meaning. "....excuse me?"

"All of the Chosen Ones, except for the ones here, are dead. The building they were resting in exploded as the result of a bomb...Jane and Palkia were there too."

At once, the goddess was out of her seat and in the doorway. Sweat was beginning to bead upon her forehead, her heart pounding. "Are you absolutely sure, Giratina? And where is Jane and Palkia?"

"...they're all gone. I only have their necklaces." She opened her hand to reveal a tangle of colorful metals and studded with gems, one of them being the necklace of the Alpha's Chosen. "Palkia? She's alright...just resting. And Jane...she surrendered her title. She's too injured to fight, anyways...she wants the necklace to be passed on to her son. She said he'd be a better leader than her, in the long run."

"Ryan?" Arceus slumped back, her head touching the doorframe. He was still so young...but still, he was powerful. With a sigh, she raised her head and grasped the heavy necklace of the Alpha's Chosen in her hand. "...alright then. Giratina, get someone to fetch him for me."

"Yes ma'am," Giratina said, leaning in and placing a light kiss on the Alpha's cheek. "...by the way, I don't care that you're female now. Just...try not to genderswap on me too much." She turned on her heels and left to find someone to get Ryan.

Arceus slowly walked back to her pedistal, sitting down on it with a heavy sigh. She drew her legs in towards her chest, laying her forehead upon her knees. First the Mercedes sisters, now this...all of the Chosen Ones. Dead. Things couldn't get much worse than--

No. None of that. Everything would work out...sooner or later.

But she could still never forgive herself for shaping Vespera in the first place. Vespera was a deadly tool in her own game of revenge...only she had realized that she had made a deadly mistake. She couldn't control Vespera. She wasn't even supposed to exist. Her own laws forbade it.

But still...Vespera existed. Waiting to be born.

Waiting to wipe out humanity.

What had she done?

She was drawn away from her thoughts when Latias quietly ushered the young boy into the Judgement Hall. Arceus stood once again and beckoned the boy towards her, dismissing Latias with a wave of her hand. Once Ryan was close enough, she drew the boy close to her chest, simply holding him. Finally, she opened her eyes and pulled away from him, taking out the Alpha's Chosen. "Ryan, I..."

:-:

Ryan left the Judgement Hall a different child. He was now the Alpha's Chosen...

But no amount of trying would ever bring his lost memories back. In fact, nothing could be done to halt it's loss...by the time the war would be over, he would most likely forget the events of what happened in the past year completely.

Then again, maybe those memories would be better off lost forever.

:-:

"They're coming, you know."

Anna opened her eyes and sighed. "I know. Of course they are." She smiled. "Of course they would...and they'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough." The person who originally spoke growled, shifting his weight. He looked very much like his Legendary counterpart in human form, except he had heavy shoulderpads with spikes on them, a more ragged jacket, chain-backed gloves, and sea-green eyes. He held a girl in his arms, who looked about fifteen years old. She too looked a fair bit like her counterpart, except her hair was pure silver, the rings on her arms were red, and she too possessed many spiked accessories, such as a spiked collar with rubies lining the edges.

The girl spoke up, her voice soft and quiet. "I wonder...do those idiots really think they can take down Cronos?" She pulled away from the man, leaning on the wall the same way he was.

"I don't know what they think," Anna replied, "But...we still have our plans, and our goals. Soon, everything will be just right...and Alamos will be the setting for the final act." She approached the two. "...Nyx."

The man nodded. "Ma'am."

"Cyanide."

The girl nodded as well. "Ma'am."

Anna smiled, kissing her creations. "...Go now. Wait for them to infiltrate the base...and then kill them all. Save Vespera for last."

Nyx grinned. "As you wish, Ma'am."

The two creations left the room, splitting up and heading down two respective halls, waiting for their prey to fall right into the trap laid out for them.

:-:

"Vespera."

Vespera opened her eyes. "....what."

Rayquaza gave a huffy sigh. "The Supreme Bitch wants you. Apparently she wants you to go ahead of the squads heading to the Cronos base we just found as a scout...I dunno why she'd send you, though."

"...I see. Thank you." The legendary stood and brushed past the dragon, but she stopped when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"...You're not supposed to exist."

"Thanks for reminding me." She rolled her shoulder and his hand fell away, and she started heading towards the Judgement Hall. She wasn't surprised when she noticed that he was accompanying her. Together, they went down the halls in silence, until he said, "...I lied, you know. About you having that past life with me."

"I kinda figured that out. Implanted memories, right?"

"...You really are ahead of everybody. Danisha, didn't lie about that past life, though. You two really were sisters before, but in quite 'strange' circumstances. You two were soulbound...but--"

"Rayquaza, shut up."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Vespera who spoke, but instead, Arceus. She had been waiting outside the Hall for Vespera to arrive, and she apparently caught wind of what Rayquaza was saying. Her features were creased with anger, with a tint of fear hiding her in eyes. "You know that that information is to never be spoken!"

"Arceus...she's gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well tell her now." He retorted, crossing his arms and meeting her gaze evenly. "You know...before she breaks down entirely. Because you know she will sooner or later."

The Alpha said nothing, instead ushering the girl into the Judgement Hall. "Vespera...I need you to go ahead and go to the Cronos base. Tell me what you can find, map down the building structure...and report anything you find."

"Yes, ma'am." Vespera took the headset and armor offered to her, putting everything on and heading out of the Hall. Arceus stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder, much like Rayquaza had. "...I'm sorry."

"...for what? And what did Rayquaza mean by, 'she'll break down sooner or later'? " The girl asked, slightly puzzled. She knew some of her memories were lies and such...but she couldn't figure out what this meant.

"...Nevermind, Vespera. Nevermind. Now go..." Arceus pushed her the rest of the way out, closing the Hall doors behind her.

:-:

No one had time to wonder if they had just been sent on a suicide mission.

Their location: just outside Cronos base. They had spent about two days getting there, covering their tracks as they went. They moved under the guide of moonlight, and took shelter by day.

Silent as shadows....dangerous as venom.

Goruden turned to Darkrai, bright golden eyes slightly questioning. "Alright...we're here," He motioned to the base several hundred yards in front of them. "Got any plans, 'Rai?"

Darkrai released an exasperated sigh, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small, dark device. "Of course." He flicked something, and a hologram of the base appeared before them. "Alright...We'll split up into two seperate squads. One will head into the left wing, the other, the right. ...We don't know what's inside, so, be prepared for anything. And if you see anything that can be of use, snag it." Bright blue met dark green. "...yes, Anibell?"

Anibell, fingering her gun, hesitantly asked, "...what if we meet anybody?"

Another sigh. "You kill them." He could feel her wince, and a sharp stab of sympathy went through him before he shook it off. "However, the scientists are bound to know something. If they surrender, capture them for questioning. If they struggle, though...kill them. They'd just cause a commotion."

There were nods throughout the large party of people. Goruden said, "Got it...who's in what squad?"

Darkrai shifted his weapon slightly, a large gun capable of destroying even the thickest metal walls, saying, "Vespera was sent out ahead of us and reached the base a few hours before ourselves. If you find her in there, send her to either me or Cresselia immediately. As for squads...me, Cresselia, Seth, Anibell and Ryan will take the left wing. You, Jessica, Serena, Sabrina, and Manaphy will take the right. If nessecary, we'll all split up from there. Simple as that."

"Alright....whoa, whoa, wait a moment. SETH'S in your squad?" His eyes darted over to his Riolu friend, who stared back at him with slightly annoyed eyes.

The New Moon Legendary gave the young man a deadpan look. "Well, yes."

His partner shifted slightly, puzzlement lining her features. "But, 'Rai...! He's just a Riolu, for Lord's sake!" She paused to think about it for a moment. "...then again, he can get into spots we can't...But that's not the point!"

Goruden sighed. "Hey, I argued for his safety, but we can't be choosers... the point is, he fought the best brawler in Russia with one hand tied behind his back. It was to be a mercy match and an easy killing for the brawler. Seth killed him easily. I taught him everything I know and a bit more."

Cresselia gave a low whistle. "Well, that's something..."

Anibell hopped on one foot, then her other, in nervousness. "Guys, should we get going, before any Cronos members notice the large group of--"

"Don't get smart, Anibell." Manaphy cut in, raising her hand and smacking the girl firmly on the head, resulting in an "Ow.".

"Alright...let's go." Goruden motioned to Darkrai. The said legendary murmured, "Right." and shifted the gun into a holding position. After placing a heavy silencer on the end, he raised the gun to his shoulder and shifted the sights, taking aim at the wall. His finger reached for the trigger and pulled back on it. A blast of blue burst from the gun, piercing the base's heavy metal walls. The hole left behind was big enough for a person to slip in through. "Come on." Without another word, he strapped the gun to his back and crawled through the hole into the base. Cresselia followed him, pulling out her rapier as she went, followed by Seth, Ryan, and the rest of the squads.

A while in, the group split up into two as planned, one to the left, and one to the right. Almost immediately, the squad heading to the right split up, heading down different hallways and rooms, quickly slipping on their headsets. Darkrai motioned for his squad to do the same, slipping the piece into his ear and shifting the microphone a little. He recalled the possible locations of the control panel room and whispered the locations into the headset, the other squard acknowledging him and setting out for those locations.

They had barely gone down two hallways when Seth quietly spoke up. "So, any major plans once we find the real control panel room?"

Cresselia stiffled a gasp, quickly covering her mouth with her hands and looking around. "Who said that...?!" She turned to Seth, her eyes wide. "Was it you?"

Darkrai sighed and imitated one of Mew's favorite motions: a facepalm. "Yes. And to answer your question, Seth...when we find the control room, we shut this place down."

Seth nodded. "Good." He turned to Cresselia. "And yes, it was me...surprised?"

The dream-giver nodded. " ...Yeah...I am...I shouldn't be - I should be expecting anything by now - but still..." She quickly recovered and reguarded her expression. "Sorry, I kinda lost my control there..."

"Oh, lard..." Anibell sighed, shaking her head and cocking her gun.

Seth chuckled a little. "It's no problem. Seeing a Riolu open his mouth and speak is known to be a bit freaky. So is the fact I'm much older than I look. Much. Older." He looked around the corner ahead of them to check for any troops or drones. "It's clear...at least for now."

"Good. Now come on." Darkrai motioned to them with a hand and slipped around the corner, his gun at the ready in case of a surprise ambush.

Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out from the darkness before them, grabbing the legendary by the neck. Startled, he pulled on the trigger of the gun, but it was effortlessly pushed from his hands, and he was drawn into the pool of darkness. He could hear his partner cry out, "No!" and "Fuck!" from Seth, before everything went silent around him.

Darkrai found himself looking into a pair of sadistic sea-green eyes, the very essence of his past memories standing before him. Then, the possessor of the eyes spoke, his voice laced with sadistic glee. "Welcome."

:-:

...again, I'm sorry. XD


	34. The Nightmare Begins

Seth's attempts to track Darkrai and the assailent using aura proved useless; both auras vanished within a couple of seconds. Cresselia looked strained, while Anibell and Ryan looked scared out of their little minds. She flicked several buttons on her wristband, trying to track her partner using it... finding it useless. Her voice picked up, sounding very strained and afraid, placing a hand to her chest. "We can't abandon the mission...but we can't let him go either..."

The Crescent Moon Legendary attempted to put on a braver, stronger face. "...Come on. We should go deeper.... maybe we can find him and his assailent there."

Seth nodded, tightning his brass knuckles. "Alright... don't worry about him, m'lady, he'll be okay. If he survived all the shit that's been thrown at him so far, he can surely survive this." But even as he said that, there was a tinge of uncertainty in his voice, but he tried his best to tone it down and not worry the woman.

After a moment, Cresselia nodded, sighing heavily. "....You are right." She managed to give the Riolu a smile. "Thank you." She flicked her rapier out of the holster on her hip, motioning for them to follow her. The two younger members of the group gently eased closer to the Legendary, Anibell with her gun and Ryan with his katana.

Seth clacked the weapons on his knuckles together, looking around cautiously. After a couple of minutes of walking (and picking up many information data files along the way), he quickly motioned for them to stop, getting into a battle stance. "Wait." He pressed his palms together, his aura sensors rising... the pokemon looked into a shut room, poking around with his aura, before detecting mass auras, all blending together in one giant mess. "Lots of troops... they were waiting for an ambush! Allow me to handle this!" He smashed his knuckles together and leaps into the room, lots of screams arising moments later. Not one of them sounded like Seth's, though... just the screams of warped humans.

Cresselia took a step back, still stepping into the fresh river of blood starting to come from the room. Anibell looked ready to be sick, her grip on her gun weakening a little. "....Oh lordy..." She managed to get out in a strained whisper, clinging to Ryan's arm with one hand. Within a couple of seconds, Seth called out, his voice echoing over the room. "It's okay, you can come in!" The three waiting outside carefully stepped into the room, seeing the Riolu near the corner of the room, holding a soldier in a chokehold.

"I think I---"

Suddenly, the soldier reached for his belt, taking out a large pistol and a huge magazine clip, shoving it into the gun. He pressed it to the small pokemon's stomach, unloading the entire clip on the Riolu. Cresselia had to restain a scream.

"Oh my god...! Seth!" Her features started to tighten, and with three smooth movements, she leapt forward, struck out with her rapier, and flicked it out... the man's jugular vein impaled on the end of the thin weapon. The pistol clattered to the bloodstained ground, the soldier slumping over. The Legendary only stepped over the body, now immune to human death.

Seth gripped his side and propped himself against the wall, coughing, ruby surging over his muzzle. "I'll be okay, Cressy... I've had... much worse..." He forced himself to his feet, trying to approach her.

"This is the control room."

:-:

"Oh my god." Were the only words Jessica could get past her lips.

Manaphy looked around in sheer horror at all of the capsules lining the walls, containing experiments.... pokemon. People. Everything. She quickly reached for her wristband, pressing a button it and raising it to her lips. "Giratina? We've found something. We're in a wing of the base, called the Galactic Quarters... there's experiments here. And a lot of them. I'm looking at a capsule named 'Felix' at the moment..."

A scream ripped from her lips as a bullet pierced her side, falling to the floor. She smashed a red button on the wristband, her distress signal, before crawling behind a capsule and starting to shoot. "I'm down! I repeat, I'm down! Soldiers have invaded the room! Anna knew we were coming, Giratina!! Anna--"

Silence.

:-:

The prototype opened her eyes.

"Lies," She hissed, standing from her throne. The silver in her hair started to disappear, her dress changing, her eyes turning to a dark, ice cold blue.

"Lies!" She cried out again. "What lies have these people invoked on my family?! And on these people...?!

My future self...!" With a cry, she pushed herself forward, thrusting out her hand. A long rapier, glinting as if made of ice, appeared in her hand, cold steam starting to rise from her body.

:-:

"You've become soft," Nyx observed.

Darkrai said nothing. He just glared instead.

Tapping the blood off of the spikes on his boots, Nyx approached his fallen future essence, crouching next to him. With a near gentleness, he quietly ran his hands over his chest, gripping the collar of his jacket. "Why do you still fight?"

The New Moon Legendary spat out a mouthful of blood, shooting the prototype another glare. He carefully wrapped his arms around his swollen stomach, as if to protect the child within from harm. "For my partner and my daughter. And my friends."

Nyx smiled, and stood, bringing the Legendary up with him by the jacket. "How sweet." He promptly swung around and threw the other man into the nearest wall, savoring the sound of the impact. With slow deliberatness, he approached the New Moon Legendary, taking as much as his sweet time as possible. He had a plan for Darkrai... one that he wanted to drag out as long as possible.

He was going to torture him. He was going to take him as his.

He was going to take him over.

Nyx reached down and lifted Darkrai up, setting him on his feet. He gripped his neck, hard enough to keep him in place, but not hard enough to choke him... yet, anyways. He snapped his fingers, a pulse of dark energy leaving his fingers... healing enough of the Legendary's wounds so he would't die. He leaned in, starting to slip his hands down to the bottom of the man's jacket. "You've gone soft, Darkrai. Whatever happened to your hatred? Your evil...? I am you, after all. I am your evil. What caused you to go so soft?"

Darkrai lashed out, managing to hook a strong slash to the side of the prototype's neck. He hissed out, "The realization that if I continued like I was, I was going to end up dead somewhere. I was smarter than that."

Nyx smiled and leaned his lips close to his, to the point they were almost touching. "But your darkness never went away, did it?

You still yearn for it, deep down in your body... You want it, you know it.

I'll give it to you." His lips brushed up against the Legendary's. A jolt left his lips and went into Darkrai's body, suddenly rending his voice useless and gone. Nyx grinned and moved his hands lower, moving the jacket hem a little to better gain access to under it.

Darkrai could feel Nyx slipping his hands under his jacket, yet he couldn't say anything to stop him. He was starting to feel like he was in a haze...he was aware of Vespera crying out his name somewhere in his mind, but, he ignored her...or was it even Vespera? His eyes went dark, closing slightly. Nyx grinned and moved his fingers across Darkrai's chest, feeling him shudder. "Yes, that's right...just let me take over...succumb back to the darkness, just like you always should have..."

Their lips met. Darkrai attempted to pull away, as deep in the haze as he was, but, Nyx pulled him back to his chest, cupping his cheek in one hand. "Now, now...don't think of trying and getting away." His head dipped down and captured the other man's lips again. "You're mine. You always were." His tongue pushed against his lips, demanding entry. "Just submit, let me have the control..." His tongue slipped into Darkrai's mouth, his hands flickering across his chest.

Darkrai's mentality was sparking with anger. If he could, he'd probably be strangling Nyx by now. ...or maybe even ripping his intestines out. It depended. 'You...how dare you! Unhand me! ...why won't my body move...?! Dammit! I won't let this bastard take over..!' However, he could feel his control slip away from him, like sand through his fingers. 'Dammit...no...why does he have to...'

Nyx gave a deadly smile and pushed his other self against the wall, pinning both his wrists above his head and using his hips to pin the other's down. He began to slip off the other's jacket, when a voice spoke behind him. "Seriously, Nyx. Quit with the masturbation and get outta here."

There was the sound of a blade flicking through the air, followed by the dripping sound of blood. Nyx tore away from his other, gripping the back of his neck, screaming like an enraged feline. The owner of the blade flicked the weapon, sending blood on the floor. It instantly froze the moment it touched the reflective surface, looking almost like fallen rubies. The wielder was a young woman, with hair as black as midnight, and blue eyes as cold as ice. Her skin barely held a tint of color to it, almost looking like snow. She wore a long black dress with several tears in the bodice, along with black boots with blue heels. A small tiara of diamonds and sapphires was nestled on the top of her head.

"Traitor!" Nyx spat, pulling his hand away from his wound. "You're supposed to be helping Anna, not fighting with the enemy!"

The girl looked at him oddly. "Just what the fuck are you talking about?" She smiled. "This one's mission was never set. The body was."

Nyx glared at her, sea-green eyes burning with hatred. "So, you ARE the princess...How did you cross dimensions?"

"I'm special like that." She slipped towards Darkrai and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to bring him out of the haze Nyx had set upon him. "Come on...you aren't gonna get raped today...man, that really would suck, huh?" She laughed a bit, before a stinging sensation pinched her side. She looked down and saw a single arrow jutting out of her side, Nyx dispersing the dark energy it had come from.

"Dezember of Russia. The forgotten princess. The previous Judge that never got to carry out the Purge, right?"

Ice cold eyes met flame hot ones. "Killed at sixteen. What are you, stupid? I thought you knew all of this." She chuckled, reaching down and effortlessly ripping the arrow free from her side. The blood that dripped from her wound gave off steam as it collided with the hotter air around it. "I was going to preform the Purge, you know...let the world start all over. Of course, my country, in a way, changed after my death...but you know that." She opened her hand and let the arrow drop to the floor, watching it shatter into thousands of dark pieces. "Also, darkness can't infect me. You're shit out of luck there."

Nyx screamed and lunged forward. Dezember simply smiled and leapt at him.

:-:

Mew quickly raced down the hallways of the Origin, a headset nestled in her thick pink hair. Her breathing came in quick, heavy pants, fear pumping through her veins. The distress signal from Manaphy at the base had just been lost; a sure sign that something had happened. Another signal came in from Jessica a couple of minutes later, begging for backup. Arceus immediately sent her out to fetch Merii, Jayden, and her Lucario, Luke. He had arrived at the Hall of Origin a couple of hours eariler after hearing about his Trainer's whereabouts. She was glad that he had arrived... another strong soldier.

But now, as she approached the quarters where the trio resided, her pace slowed down. She could hear some very... interesting sounds coming from the room. She was almost afraid to even knock. She could hear icky, squicking sounds coming from inside the room... and a lot of moaning. She moaned, "Ewwww!" and danced around in a circle in disgust. She reached out for the doorknob, setting her hand on it. Before she could turn the handle, though, the moans got much more intense, and started coming a lot faster... Mew squirmed, trying not to give a groan of agony as the screaming reached it's peak, followed by a gushing sound... and then the sounds died away.

Not waiting for anything to pick up again, she threw the door open a crack, screaming into it. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your private time, but get your damn armor on! You're needed as backup!"

:-:

Vespera struggled to stand, her hands desperately scrabling at the metal walls for some kind of support. Any....

Any...!!

Cyanide smiled and raised her hand, knocking the girl out with a strong blow to the side of her head. She studied her fallen foe, walking around her and looking her over many times. "I was modeled off of you... The Judge. The destroyer of humanity. And yet, I was able to take you down..." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Maybe Mistress Anna was wrong.

I don't think you're strong enough to preform the Purge.

Quicksilver? Are you there? Come on... let's drag her off and wait for her to wake up.

Then she can watch as we destroy everything she cherishes before her eyes. Then we can kill her.

And humanity will be safe at last."


	35. Author's Note: There's Still Hope!

...Alright guys. I know it's been a long, long time, and I know you're probably reeeeeally mad at me, but, you're going to be happy when I say this.

I have officially started on the next chapter of Deceitful Wings.

(cue explosions and parties and confettii plz)

And for the first time, I'm going to be accepting ideas from *you*, the reader! Just leave me a review or a PM and if I like the idea, you'll see it in the next few chapters! Things are about to pick up, and I am saying that *hopefully*, the story will be done in five chapters.

JUST DON'T KILL ME IN THE MEANWHILE I'M WORKING ON IT AND IT WILL BE FANTASTIC- *shot*

...you know, I was 11 when I started this story. Now I'm 15. How about that? XD

~Anna 


	36. Author's Note: UPDATE TIME

Expect an update either today, tomorrow, or next week.

I'm sorry for the wait, I've been diagnosed with severe fibromyalgia, scoliosis, and I'm being tested for heart disease and lupus. I'M SORRY GUYS ;A; 


	37. The Truth of All That Is

if I've forgotten guest mentions, I'm sorry, but it's been so long I'm forgetting my own storyline. Just... forgive any mistakes. I've been in and out of hospital for how long now and it's tiring.

Post is short, but, it's something.

* * *

A broken hand reached above the smoldering rubble.

"I-I live...! Cygnes C-Colatia lives...!"

The young woman forced herself to move in the space she was encased in, surrounded by death and pieces of concrete, managing to get her second hand freed. She pushed, pushed hard, scratched and bloodied arms quivering from exhertion, but finally, she pushed the main piece over her head off to the side, panting, managing to grab onto the edges of two other pieces and pulling herself out of her stone prison. There wasn't much else around- nothing was left of this building, flames clinging to the pieces that were left, sending a shiver down her aching spine... was she really the only one that had lived? She knew that Jane and Palkia had gotten out in time, but what about everybody else were they okay-

...no, her mind tells her moments later as she finally gets a grasp on her surroundings.

"I... I am all a-alone."

And she got up, stumbling to her feet, rushing towards the treeline, her hands ripping the chain around her neck off, clinging to it for all she is worth as she runs, runs, and never looks back...

She was as good as dead to everybody. She would be no use in the war...

She had to run. Run away and start all over again...

No more blood. No more wars, no more battles, no more everything...

She leaves the smoke and flames and the dead bodies of those she had loved and cherished not even months before far behind her.

* * *

"Ugh."

Long, inky hair is pulled back, white skin violated with scratches and splatters of blood, blue eyes distastefully watching the disappearing wisps of darkness vanishing beyond the doorways. "That's right, you little whore, you *stay* out! What kind of fucked up fantasties have you been having?" The ice rapier within her grasp started to fade into nothing more than cold water, melting within her fingers, becoming nothing within moments as she turns away from the scene, cold hands reaching out and gently touching the dark Legendary's skin. "...are you okay, Rai? At least you're still with us- he did fuck you up pretty badly. Well, his hands didn't get down your pants, at least."

"Oh, shut up," The man managed to grit, a hand touching the wounded side he bears, the other running over the swell of his stomach, where his daughter's body quietly rested... there was something in that girl's eyes that strangely gave him chills, nearly literally. And not just because of her temperature...

They were cold. Unfeeling. Devoid of all emotions.

If she really had wanted to, she could have just let Nyx kill him. After fucking him up, and quite literally at that.

And it was then that he could finally bring himself to speak, pushing her hands away from him, wrapping his arms around his waist, as if meaning to say 'I can handle myself', spitting out, "Just who are you?"

She offered him a chilling smile.

"What, you don't see any resemblence? I'm Princess Dezember.

...or, at least, what Anna tried to replicate. The body, at least... this really is a wondrous body. Just how far science has come..." The young lady took her skirts up into her hands, offering him a little spin, as if savoring the swish around her bare legs, the feeling of the cold air, blue eyes closing... a look of near rapture on her face. Being able to feel again...

But just like that, the moment ends. The feeling, the look fades away...

Her voice resumes its normal low tone.

"Your little daughter attracted my soul to this place. And I came, following her call, and Anna stuck me in this *body*. Quite the little Mary Sue Vespera is, isn't she? A death magnet, a bringer of catastrophe, a mix of beings that never should even be *together*-

Ironic, isn't it? She sure seems to be quite the *angel of death*, doesn't she?"

A chuckle builds itself in her throat, low and dark.

"I'm sure you've heard from Anna or Arceus, but, if you haven't, I'll tell you. I was the past Judge, the forbidden child of Russian royals. Did they show you photos of me, when you went there?"

(-How could she have known of that?-)

"Let me tell you this. They were all *fake*. Little false plants, and all the information you got from Alexandra was most likely bullshit. Those pictures? *Fake*. That info that my nickname was Vespera? *Bullshit*.

And you know why? Because when I was young, I had a dream. A dream of destruction, of death, of utter ruin, *and that little thing in your gut is going to be the cause of it*!"

By now she's pointed an accusing finger at the 'thing' in speaking, the man's stomach, quickly covered by a sleeve and followed by a growling of "That can't be true! She-", and here, she cuts him off, swirling back to look at him, cyan and blue meeting...

She's serious. She's dead serious, to the point it shuts him up. "You think I'm a liar? I *knew* the next Judge would be her, and so I planted all of that for my mother to find, to make her believe that was my real name, what I really looked like- how would she know, I lived with my grandmother! And how easily fooled she was!

I knew that one day, someone would find those pictures, that information, figure out what I was saying and go after her and *kill* her! But now- but now-

Now it's all too late! And now I can't decide if I should kill her now or help her bring the Purge or let her live-!

That... That girl... she doesn't seem to want her powers. How strange is that? She doesn't want that position your *God* just shoved on her, she- she was going to be Arceus's pawn, her little tool to wipe out humanity! But then he, she, whatever the *fuck* she takes, got cold feet after realizing that she was warping beyond her control, her spirit couldn't be contained, after your God fell victim to the poison called *love* for Giratina! Love, the very thing she wanted to keep *out* of the Legendaries!"

All that's in the air are her deadly truths.

"Arceus was supposed to *kill* Vespera, surely you realize that! You're having a bastard child, you're breaking *laws*, she was supposed to kill her, or at least use it as blackmail! The only reason she's alive now is because she changed her mind and decided to use your *child* as the Judge, to get her revenge on humans for destroying, corrupting her planet! For torturing her children! She gave her the power to use the All-Light Crystal, so that way when she was born, she could rise and *kill everybody*!

But then she changed her mind yet again. She let her little mistake roam free, and now she's regretting it.

It's either that she'll kill us all or save us all. I'm going to meet her and teach her everything I know and we'll just roll from there."

Silence.

"...how do you know all of this?"

A smile.

"Anna was a rather smart lady."


	38. Author's Note: Discontinuation n' Remake

Hey everybody! It's been a while, hasn't it?

...a really, really long while. I started this here story in, gosh, what, 5th grade? and now I'm almost a senior in high school. I'm telling you, where did all the time go? And I have to admit, in that time, my writing skills have -drastically- improved, and my ideas for this story have changed and evolved far beyond what this story was originally about. And as many of you know, I have been struggling with severe illness for a while, and I have come to the conclusion I can no longer continue this story, not with the new ideas I have, not with the new writing style I use.

As such, this version of the story shall be discontinued, but let up for your enjoyment.

But don't fret yet; I will be remaking this story into a new, grand adventure! I will post links in new chapters for everybody to follow this redux into, and I pray and hope I will have a chapter ready for you relatively soon, and this time, and I know I've said it a lot... I mean it. I've left all of you hanging for how many years! And plus, it will be a great way to introduce new fans to a brandnew story, and give old viewers a fresh look at my original masterpiece.

Please do look out for it!

Until then, -Anna


	39. Author's Note: Remake is Online!

s/8944918/1/Through-the-Eyes-of-Madness

and at last, the first chapter of the remake is up. Copy and paste it and go and follow it! Review on it and tell me what you think! This show's finally back on the road. -heart-


End file.
